Una apuesta peligrosa
by Candelaria.G.White
Summary: Ella una joven universitaria sencilla, con una cara preciosa y un cuerpo de infarto. El un hombre endemoniadamente guapo. Lo que toda mujer desea, un hombre de negocios, cansado de su vida de casado. Se conocen por una apuesta en una discoteca de LA , cuando se despiden, cada uno de ellos piensa que nunca volverán a encontrarse pero el destino tiene algo diferente para ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Otros pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Candy Candy._

 **UNO**

 _Ella una joven universitaria sencilla, con una cara preciosa y un cuerpo de infarto. Tiene una vida tranquila y vive con sus amigas en la ciudad de NY. El un hombre endemoniadamente guapo. Lo que toda mujer desea, un hombre de negocios, cansado de su vida de casado. Se conocen por una apuesta en una discoteca de LA , cuando se despiden, cada uno de ellos piensa que nunca volverá a ver al otro. Pero el destino tiene otros planes para ellos._

 _... _ ..._

Como todos los días, después de finalizadas las clases. Las jóvenes amigas se reunían en el comedor a degustar sus almuerzos.

— Quien saque el papel que contenga una cruz roja, será la que cumplirá la apuesta.— había mencionado una de sus amigas mientras se encontraban sentadas en el comedor de la universidad.

— Es un trato…— Candy extendió sus manos a las de sus amigas, pensando que no iba a ser ella. Estaba segura, ya que la suerte, según ella siempre había estado de su lado...bueno, hasta ese momento.

Pero nadie es dueño de un futuro que no se puede ver.

Era una chica segun ella, normal. Solía vestirse con ropa de moda, nada vulgar pero sensual y elegante. Tenía buen gusto. No se sentía una diva, pero era consciente de que su cara y cuerpo llamaban la atención a más de uno.

Aquella noche como parte de la apuesta era ser quienes realmente no eran. Y Candy, por lo tanto, tenía que realizar ese gran papel en una discoteca de Los Ángeles, donde habían decidido pasar el fin de semana.

— La apuesta consiste en que debes coquetearle a quien nosotras te elijamos.— le había expresado Elisa mientras Candy intentaba llenarse de valor a si misma. Ella se encontraba allí por haber aceptado entrar en esa estúpida apuesta.

— Ve la parte positiva. Va a ser alguien que no vas a volver a ver nunca mas. Además solo estaremos este fin de semana en LA y ya el lunes de nuevo a NY. Y tu victima ni siquiera lo sabrá.— le había expresado Anny, mientras Elisa elegía a la victima.

— Lo único que les pido es que tengan consideración conmigo… Recuerden la amistad que tenemos.—dijo en un tono que aparentaba inocencia. Cuando en realidad era de suplica. No quería estar allí. Quería salir huyendo, pero había hecho una promesa. Y ella era una chica de palabra.

— Hmmm… Sera él… Sí, él es perfecto…—dijo Elisa, su amiga la pelirroja.

Cuando vio a quien había elegido. Una parte de ella, la más racional, intentó renunciar a aquella apuesta y pagar la penitencia.

— ¿Está bromeando, verdad?— expresó sorprendida. Ellas estaban locas si pretendía que ella hiciera el ridículo con alguien como él. ¡Por dios! ¡Era alguien importante! Sólo con ver su ropa,su porte y ver que estaba en la zona exclusiva de aquel local, decía más de lo que ella podía leer entre líneas.

— Hmmm… No. Él es perfecto y yo quiero ver esto…— le aclaró Elisa

— Elisa, eres mala.— le dijo Anny con picardía, mientras Candy se negaba—.Yo también quiero ver esto…

— No… No…y No ¡¿Están locas las dos?!

— Ve lo divertido del asunto… Sera alguien de la zona VIP… Además, de seguro no lo volverás a ver después de esta noche.

— ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!— respondió Candy en tono serio.

— Te informo que si no lo haces, tendrás que pagar con algo más vergonzoso. Y para una chica como tú… Bueno, no creo que lo aceptes.

— ¿Cuál sería mi penitencia, Eli?— dijo decidida a eso, que a acercarse a aquel hombre que habían elegido sus amigas para que ella le coqueteara.

— Hacer una especie de Striptease… ¿Viste la tarima que existe en aquel lugar?—le señalo— ¡Me parece estupenda!

— ¡Gracias a dios no me dieron el cambio a mí!— dijo Patty mientras Candy se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

— Si existe alguna otra vez otra ocasión como esta, recuérdame el motivo de por qué no debo hacer una apuesta contigo…— le dijo mientras miraba la tarima y a aquel hombre apuesto. ¿A quien elegiría al fin?— Está bien, lo haré…Es solo una apuesta… Nadie va a salir herido por eso… Seré alguien quien no soy.

— ¡Usas tus encantos!— le expresó con ánimo, Anny.

— Sí, ¿Cómo cuales?... ¿El rubor de mis mejillas? ¿O el temblor de mis piernas?... Vamos a acabar con esto. Si he de hacer el ridículo esta noche, por lo menos que sea con él y no con toda esta multitud…

— Tus ojos verdes le encantaran…— le recordó Patty para animarla.

Había tomado el valor de acercarse a él. Respiró lo más hondo que pudo y se acercó a él, al verlo salir de aquella zona VIP, sin ninguna compañía.

Aquella noche ella usaba un top negro, dejando ver parte de su abdomen plano y bronceado junto a un pantalón de cintura alta ajustado del mismo color. Y tacones altos. Llevaba su cabellera rubia con una cola de caballo. Y se había maquillado como toda una profesional. Siempre tan sensual.

— Hola, ¿Me invitarías algo de beber?— dijo al acercarse a la barra en donde él se encontraba solo. Le sonrió coquetamente, mientras le ocultaba lo nerviosa que estaba. _"Solo a mí y al pato Lucas le pasan cosas como estas… Recuerda, a partir de hoy, por qué no debes aceptar ninguna apuesta, ni nada a que se le parezca"_ se dijo para sus adentros.

Él giró y la miró con picardía. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, posiblemente, se dijo Candy al ver cómo él la miraba.

— Sí, por supuesto… ¿Qué desearías beber?

— Lo dejo a tu gusto…— sonrio seductoramente le extendió su mano derecha, recordándose que sólo era una apuesta y después de esa noche, no lo volvería a ver jamás—. Me llamo Andy…

— Hola, Andy… Soy Terrence…

— Es un gusto, Terrence, te estaba viendo desde lejos hasta que me dije que debía venir. Perdona si he sido algo atrevida…

— Para nada…— la estudió con la mirada, para luego posarla de nuevo en su mirada—. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido suceder esta noche…

Candy a pesar de sus nervios, prestó atención al acento de aquel hombre. No era americano. Era inglés, se percató sintiendo aquello como una ironía de la vida. Era un turista, sintió un alivio ya que pensó que sería la primera y última vez que lo vería.

Pidió su bebida, la bebió lentamente, manteniendo siempre su mirada en la suya. Debía ser alguien tan segura de si misma. Y no alguien que en realidad lo que quería era huir y tomar su avión a NY para desaparecer de una vez por toda, de allí.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

— Me encantaría…— respondió, mientras colocaba su bebida en la barra.

Él colocó sus manos en su espalda y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Dios, ¡Cuánto tuvo que controlarse para que las piernas no la traicionaran!... Ella no era esa clase de mujeres. No era tímida para nada pero tampoco era tan osada ni tan valiente como lo era en ese instante. Era como si interpretara el mejor papel de su vida.

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos?

— Solo muy pocos.

— Una chica como tú debe tener una lista de admiradores. Y no creo que sean solo muy pocos que lo hayan notado.

— Hmmm… ¿Lo crees?— dijo, intentando ser picara, sin embargo, se ruborizó cuando miró la forma en que él la miraba, por lo que apartó su mirada de sus ojos.

— Lo creo… Es más estoy seguro…— le susurró al oído seductoramente.

— Entonces… Desde hoy lo tendré en cuenta…

Sus amigas la miraban aún más sorprendidas. No podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Y desde ese día, seguro ese sería un tema que siempre se tocaría cuando pasaran los años y recordaran esa apuesta.

Bailaron toda la noche. Él no quiso dejarla ir, por lo que se ocupó de que ella estuviese con él, incluso para hablar y conocerse un poco. Aunque Candy nunca le dijo en realidad a que se dedicaba, ni su verdadero nombre ni mucho menos su edad . Ya que el aparentaba ser un hombre mucho mayor que ella.

Aquello sería fatal si alguna vez lo volvía a ver y él descubría a la verdadera Candy.

Luego se despidió de él, cuando sus amigas fueron a su rescate.

— ¿Lo besaste casi cerca de los labios?— expresó Anny aún más sorprendida, mientras Candy se encontraba sentada en el asiento de copiloto y Elisa conducía—. ¿Tú? ¡No lo puedo creer!

— Yo tampoco… Esto va para el libro guinness… ¡Nuestra gran amiga Candice White fue coqueta con ese hombre que estaba para comérselo…Y se despidió dándole un beso de media luna!

— Era parte de la apuesta, ¿O no?— expresó en su defensa, mientras se ruborizaba.

— ¡Sí, como no!… Y hasta conseguiste su número de teléfono…— le dijo Elisa con una sonrisa picara.

— ¿Lo vas a llamar?— le preguntó Patty.— ¿Le diste el tuyo?

— No… Y no me miren con esa cara. Recuerden que solo fue una apuesta… ¡Y por lo tanto, yo no pretendo volver a verlo!

— ¡Ese bombón se interesa en ti y vas a rechazarlo!…

— Elisa… Es… Una… Apuesta. Y sólo le interesó por lo coqueta que me comporte con el. Se interesó en este disfraz. ¡Por dios! En este look y en alguien que no existirá jamás…Creo que esta noche tendré que tomar algo para dormir.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Gracias por tomarte un minutos de tu valioso tiempo y leer mi historia._


	2. Chapter 2

**DOS**

 _ **New York**_

Habían pasados dos semanas desde aquella noche en LA. Candy aún no podía olvidar lo que había hecho. Agradecía a Dios, al menos, no haberse vuelto a encontrar con aquel hombre. Sus amigas no paraban de contar aquella anécdota como si aún fuese algo increíblemente inolvidable.

Como no tenia planes para ese dia viernes. Su amiga Patty le pidio que la reemplazara en la tienda de alimentos para celiacos, ya que ella no podia debido a un fuerte resfriado que le dio y estaba en cama. Asi como buen amiga que es. Decidio cubrirla.

Iba muy distraida cuando abandonaba su lugar de trabajo cuando choco contra alguien y cayó de sentada en la vereda.

—¡Idiota!—exclamó al caer. Amortiguando la caída con su trasero.

—Oh, lo siento.—dijo el hombre disculpándose.

—¿Porque no te fijas por donde caminas?—grito ella aún enfanda y dando la cara al idiota que la tiro al piso.

— ¿Tú?...— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de Candy se empalideció y se ruborizó al mismo tiempo. Su apuesta estaba en frente de ella. Aquel hombre que aún no había podido quitarse de la cabeza.

— ¿Eres Andy, la chica de la discoteca?—le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Ho...hola— dijo apenas, queriendo que la tierra se la tragara.

— ¿Trabajas aquí?—pregunto al ver el uniforme de la tienda que portaba.

— Eh… Sí… bueno, no.

— Pensé que trabajabas en una editorial como escritora en Chicago.

— Bueno… No, la realidad… —dijo muy apenada y roja por la verguenza.—Fue una pequeña mentirita…

¡Dios porque la tierra no me trago en el momento que caí!, pensó la rubia.

— ¿Cómo lo de tu número de celular?—dijo irónico.

—ja ja... Bueno… ¡Soy culpable!—admitio con cara de inocencia.

— Estás perdonada, Andy ¿Ese era tu nombre? ¿O también era una blanca mentira?— sonrió con picardía.

— Eh...No. Me llamó Candy…— le mostró su licencia de conducir.

—Oh. Ya veo. ¿Y algo de lo que me dijiste es verdad?—ella sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ok. Tengo una idea.—dijo el— ¿Que te parece si empezamos desde cero?

—Creo que será lo mejor.

—Soy Terrence Grandchester. Es un gusto volver a verte, Candy.

—Candice White. El gusto es mío.—ella sonrio.

—Y bien Candy... ¿Eres de aquí?

—En realidad soy de Escocia. Vine a NY a estudiar...

—¿Estudiar? ¿No dijiste que...? Oh ya veo...ni siquiera terminaste verdad... ¿Que edad tienes Candy?

—Eh...diecinueve —dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una tímida sonrisa. —y ...¿tu?

—Vaya, si que me has engañado. Tengo treinta y dos.

—¿Eres de aquí?

—Hace diez años que me mude a NY.—dijo mientras caminaban hasta donde el tenía estacionado su auto. Dos cuadras.

—Cuando te conocí pensé que estabas de visita lo deduje por tu acento.

—Vivia en Londres. ¿Y tu?

— Este es mi segundo año aquí. Estoy estudiando bioquimica. Antes de venir aqui vivía con mis padres en Chicago. Bueno Terrence...

—Llamame Terry...—sonrio.

—Bien, Terry. Tengo que irme.

—Te llevó...

—No es necesario. Vivo al frente.—Señalo un gran edificio. —el levantó una ceja—No te miento.—Sonrio.

—Te creó. Entonces, podre verte más seguido y continuar lo que dejamos el día en que nos conocimos.

Candy se ruborizó al recodar aquel día. Esa no había sido ella, sino la interpretación de alguien que realmente no era. Bueno, no tan atrevida como se mostró.

— ¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó al ver que se inquietaba tras aquella afirmación.

— Lo siento… En verdad lo siento…

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

— Esa noche estaba cumpliendo una apuesta. Y a quien conociste no era yo, sino quien fingía ser… En verdad lo lamento, yo no te elegí ni siquiera. ¡Que avergonzada me siento ahora al recordar ese día!

— ¿Con que sólo era una apuesta?— dijo haciéndose el ofendido—. ¿Con qué por eso después no supe de ti? ¡Fui tu hazmerreír!

— Lo lamento… En verdad lo lamento… Yo… Yo ni siquiera debí aceptar. Pero estaba entre coquetear contigo o hacer una especie de Striptease en la tarima de aquel local…

— Hubiese sido interesante verlo…—sonrió con media sonrisa, mientras la miraba.

— Lamento si te engañé… En verdad, por eso te di un número telefónico falso. No quería… Bueno, ya sabes… Aunque parece que la vida le agrada el reencontrarnos.

— Estoy de acuerdo, con eso, contigo… ¿Con qué una apuesta? Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado. Te veías tan natural y segura de ti.

— Sólo fingí… Lo que quería era que me tragara la tierra… Perdóname, en verdad… Te llevaste una impresión de mí que realmente no tengo. Soy todo lo opuesto a quien creíste conocer ese día.

— Tomemos esto cómo que me debes una…— sonrió con picardía—. Y te haré pagarlo algún día. Pero no de la misma manera… Sigues siendo una hermosa mujer, tan hermosa como te conocí ese día. —Y él le había parecido gracioso su actitud. Ahora era como una estatua viviente. Muda y pálida.

—¿Podemos volver a vernos? Entonces..

—¿Por que no?

—¿Que te parece ir a cenar, mañana?

—Me gusta la idea.

—Te paso a buscar a las ocho.

—De acuerdo.—le dio su número de piso y departamento, más su verdadero número de móvil.

Se despidió normal. Con un movimiento en su mano derecha, mientras él hacía lo mismo, al ver que se alejaba de él.

...

Al subir a su departamento lo primero que hizo antes de entrar al suyo, fue buscar a sus amigas.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa?—pregunto Elisa al ver la cara de alegría de la rubia.

— ¿Se acuerdan del bombón, el de la disco en LA?

— Al que le diste un número falso para que nunca te llamara y le hiciste flor de verso...—comento Anny

— Me lo encontré hace un par de minutos cuando salia de la tienda…

—Nooooo...¿de verdad?—exclamo Patty.

—Si...y no se imaginan la vergüenza que sentí cuando me llamó por Andy.—dijo cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

—Jajaja ya imaginó tu cara amiga. Seguro que te caíste de culo cuando lo viste...—agrego entre risas Elisa.

—Si, me caí de culo. Y no por la impresión sino porque choque con él. —dijo ruborizada.

—y dinos amiga. Es tan guapo como se lo veía.—pregunto Anny.

—No—dijo sería.—es...es un todo un adonis amigas—dijo arrojándose a la cama y cayendo de espaldas.

—Ay que suerte tienes, Candy.—dijo Elisa.

—Pero eso no es todo...

—¿Hay más?—dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—siiii...me invitó a cenar mañana—dijo riendo pícaramente.Y sus amigas se arrojaron sobre ella.

...

Terry y Susana eran feliz en su relación. Los primero cinco años que llevaban juntos, su vida les llenaba a los dos. Tenían gustos parecidos, compartían los mismos hobbies y veían la vida de manera muy parecida. Como todas las parejas, tenían su discusiones pero su comunicación era respetuosa y podían dialogar hasta llegar a un punto de encuentro y soltar el tema.

Se habían comprado una casa hacía unos meses después de casado en NY y era un nuevo proyecto que también les ilusionaba.

Ella tenía veinticinco años, cuando la conoció. Había sido una chica sencilla. Trabajaba en un banco. Pero el dinero de su marido la cambiaron, convirtiéndola en una mujer, fria, calculadora y excesivamente superficial. A pesar de sus treinta y dos años, seguía manteniendo la misma excusa de que no se sentía preparada para dedicar su vida a un hijo.

Así, su matrimonio de siete años fue convirtiéndose en una amargura. Odiaba tener que volver a su casa después del trabaja. Por eso buscaba cualquier cosa para hacer y perder el tiempo por ahí que volver a la rutina de su supuestamente hogar. Aunque de vez en cuando se la pasaba en su lujoso departamento que adquirió cuando su matrimonio se convirtió en un desastre.

Luego de un agradable encuentro volvió a su casa. Donde ya lo espera su amarga vida de casado.

—¡Por fin llegas!—le reclamó su mujer.—Te llame a la oficina y me dijeron que saliste temprano. ¿Por que no me atiendes cuando te llamo, Terry?

—Estaba ocupado Susana—dijo con voz cansada.

—Te llame siento de veces.¿Donde estabas?

—Que paso que estas en casa? Tus amigas ya se aburrieron de ti—dijo en tono de burla.

—Eres mi esposo Terry. Tengo derecho el saber dónde estas y con quién estas...

—Claro. Ahora se preocupa la Sra por su esposo. Por fin te acordaste que tienes uno en casa.—dijo sarcástico.

—Mi madre nos invitó a cenar mañana. Viene mi tía de Londres.—ignoro su sarcasmo.

—Ve tu. Yo no puedo.

—Pero Te...

—Ahora soy yo el que no quiere y no insista porque no iré a ningún lado contigo.

—Eres un imbécil.

—¡Cuida tu vocabulario, Susana!—levanto su voz.

—No me grites—dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Ya Susana. Deja tu teatro. Estoy cansado.

—¿Quieres que te haga unos masajes?—dijo cambiando su voz por una más seductora y acercándose a el.

—Se me parte la cabeza.—la hizo a un lado para dirigirse al dormitorio—voy a tomar un baño.

—Te acompañó.

—No.—su voz fue fría y tajante.

—Eres un idota Terry.

—Me da igual lo que pienses.—subio las escalera y se metió a su dormitorio dando un portazo.

Apoyado en la puerta del baño...

—Candy...—suspiro...—Mañana te veré...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TRES**

Por fin llegó el sábado tan esperado por ambos.

Ella no había logrado dormir bien pensando en la salida del sábado. Y ese día muy temprano se dirigio con sus amigas a las tiendas a comprar algo acorde para la cita. No quería ser exagerada, no era su estilo pero quería estar bien presentable y como de costumbre, sensual. Tenía varios vestidos en su guardarropas, pero ninguno le convencía.

Pasaron todo la mañana buscando algo que le gustara. No era una chica exigente para vestirse pero para este sabado le estaba resultando dificil encontrar algo que le guste. Después de recorrer tiendas tras tiendas, encontró un hermoso y perfecto vestido para la ocasión.

Por su parte, el castaño no había dejado de pensar en la chica. Estaba ansioso por volver a verla. Habia llegado cinco minutos antes de la hora pactada. Como todo buen inglés. La puntualidad lo caracterizaba.

Terry llamó por el portero eléctrico avisando que ya se encontraba en la puerta de entrada esperándola. Ella sin demorar ni tres minutos bajo.

Se encontró con el hombre más guapo que jamos había conocido. El tenía un pantalón y chaqueta en negro, ajustada a su bien y generoso cuerpo, una camisa blanca,mostraba que tenía un abdomen plano. Sin corbata, con algunos botenos desabrochados dejando ver la piel bronceada de su pecho.

" Que hombre por Dios", pensó la rubia.

Habrio la puerta de entrada y bajo los cuatros escalones con ayuda de el que le tendió la mano. "Todo un caballero"

—Hola—saludo tímidamente.

—Estas hermosa—dijo observándola de arriba a abajo.

Ella se puso un vestido corto, estilo bobo plisado, color aguamarina o verde agua. Cuello redondo y sin mangas. Lo acompaño con accesorios en dorados. Un bolso de mano de cuero, color nude al igual que las sandalias de taco muy alto. Su cabello lo dejó suelto y se maquilló sutilmente, coloco un tono rosa chicle en los labios con un toque de brillo. Hermosa.

—Gracias, Terry. Tu también te ves... MUY bien.—sonrieron.

—Bien, ¿nos vamos?

—Si

—Sube.—le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir al vehículo. Rodeo el auto y subió el. Ya frente del volante.

—¿A donde iremos?

—Ya verás. Sera una sorpresa... Espero que te agradé.

—Adoro las sorpresas.

Dieron marcha y el transcurso del viaje, charlaban sobre cosas triviales. Terry estaba fascinado con la sonrisa de la chica.

Minutos más tarde, llegaron al The River Café, uno de los restaurantes más espectaculares de Nueva York, situado casi debajo del puente de Brooklyn a la orilla del río Hudson. A través de la cristalera enorme para poder apreciar mejor las vistas al río y al Skyline de Nueva York. El lugar inspiraba una atmósfera romántica.

El mesero le indicó su lugar. Se sentaron, tomaron su orden y luego de diez minutos llegó su cena.

—Gracias. —dijeron ambos.

—Que disfruten su cena. Con permiso.—se retiró el mozo.

—¿Te gusta?—pregunto él.

—El lugar es estupendo. He estado otras veces aquí...

—¿Si?—se sorprendió, se suponía que debía sorprenderla. Pero ni modo.

—Espero no haberte arruinado la sorpresa.—sonrio.

—Lo importante es que estés a gusto.

—Lo estoy. Vengo con mis padres cuando vienen a visitarme.

—Ya veo... ¿Y vienen seguido?

—No, sólo en ocasiones especiales. Como ya son demasiado mayores. A veces prefiero hacerlo yo.

—¿Que tan mayores?

—Mi madre tenía cuarenta cuando quedó embarazada de mi. Y mi padre siete años más. Así que imagínate.—ella sonrio abiertamente —Eh sido un descuido.

—Vaya...pero un hermoso descuido.

—Igual no me quejo.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Solo uno. Es mucho mayor que yo.

—¿Que tanto?

— Unos treinta y tres .

—O sea que podria ser tu hermano.

—No lo creo.—ambos sonrieron—¿Y tu?

—¿Yo, que?

—¿Tienes hermanos?, ¿tus padres donde viven?

—soy hijo único. Mis padres viven en Londres.

—¿Y te visitan?

— Tambien, lo hacen en fechas especiales. Navidad, cumpleaños. Esas cosas.

Dos horas entre risas y preguntas que no pasaban más allá de simple preguntas, transcurrió la cena.

—¿Que te parece si vamos a bailar.?

—¡Oh si ! Me encanta bailar.—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

...

Se dirigieron a unos de los mejores clubes de NY. El Greenhouse Club, es un enorme salón de seis mil metros cuadrados con dos niveles de pisos, construidos con materiales reciclados. Cubiertas de musgos en las paredes y un túnel con plantas tropicales que conduce hasta los baños proporcionan un ambiente natural. Además, de contar con sistema de climatización de bajo consumo, toda su iluminación está basada en LEDs, por lo que utiliza sólo un 3 por ciento de lo que necesita un sistema convencional.

—Wow...esto es increible. Nunca había venido aqui—dijo ella maravillada.

—Por fin logre sorprenderte—sonrio pícaramente.

—La verdad que si. Es fabuloso.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos—la tomó de la mano. Ella pudo apreciar lo suave que eran y además de grandes.

Tomaron su lugar, luego pidieron una botella de la mejor champagne.

Luego Candy lo invitó a la pista. Donde ya sonaba su banda favorita.

—Amo esta música.—dijo mientras bailaba muy sensual cerca a el.

—Se nota. Lo haces muy bien—dijo el

—¿Que? No te escuche—le hizo seña apuntando a su oído. El entendió y se acercó para hablarle al oído. Pero ella giro la cabeza y lo único que consiguió fue que sus labios se encontraran. Candy se quedo inmóvil mientras los labios de Terry la acariciaban dulcemente y una de sus grandes manos se posaban en su cintura atrayendola mas hacia él. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos.

A medida que pasaba las suaves caricias fue jugando con su lengua, mordisqueando su labio superior, después hizo lo mismo con el inferior, Ella disfrutaba del exquisito beso. Dejándose llevar mientras bailaban. El beso fue tornándose más intenso y apasionado.

Cuando sintieron que el oxígeno les faltaban se separaron un poco. Se encontraron sus miradas dedicándose una seductora sonrisa.

—¿Que decías?—dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

—Nada...se me olvido—aun ruborizada.

—Me hechizas, Candice White.

—Y tu me embrujada, Terrence Grandchester.

—Ah… me gusta oír eso.—dijo con voz seductora.

—Me gusta poder decirlo.

Él rió.

—Eres muy directa.

—¿Te molesta?

—Para nada. Me gusta que seas así.

Bailaron unas horas más y luego la acompañó hasta su departamento.

Quedando llamarse pronto para una próxima salida.

Se cambio, y puso su pijama. Tomó el teléfono y marco para contarle a sus amigas. Sin importarle de que fuera tan tarde. Hizo una llamada de conferencia.

— **¿** _ **como te fue?—**_ dijo Elisa

— _ **¡Oh por Dios!. Es todo un caballero. Se portó tan lindo conmigo —**_ suspiro _ **.**_

— _ **¡Queremos detalles!—**_ se oyó de fondo la voz de Anny.

— _ **si, detalles amiga.—**_ añadio Patty

— _ **Ok ok. Fuimos a restaurante donde vamos siempre con mis padres.**_

— _ **No le dijiste que estabas cansadas de esos lugares?—**_ fue Elisa la que comentó.

— _ **No iba a arruinarle la sorpresa más de lo que hice.**_

— _ **tiene razon—**_ dijo Anny.

— _ **¿Que más?—**_ dijo ansiosa Patty

— _ **¿Que averiguaste de el?—**_ dijo Anny

— _ **Bueno. No puedo con tantas preguntas.**_

— _ **Dejen que hable chicas—**_ dijo Elisa **—** _ **continúa.**_

— _ **Comimos, charlamos de todo un poco. Es hijo unico, sus padres no viven aquí. Es abogado, tiene su propio bufete.**_

— _ **Es millonario...—**_ añadio Patty

— _ **No lo se.**_

— _ **Al parecer, si. Tiene todo ese hombre.—**_ dijo Anny.

— _ **Como sea. Después fuimos a**_ **Greenhouse.**

— _ **Nooo...**_ —dijeron las tres.

— _ **¡fuiste a Greenhouse!. La próxima vamos contigo—**_ dijo Patty

— _ **Seguro que si. Lo haremos para mi cumpleaños.**_

— _ **Si. Pero sigue. —**_ animo Elisa

— _ **Bueno...eso fue todo.—**_ **dijo con una voz que ellas sintieron extraña**

— _ **Ay no. ¿Que paso? Te conozco Candy.—**_ dijo Elisa

— _ **Me beso!**_

— _ **Noooo**_

— _ **Siii...me beso y fue... ¡Wooow ! Besa como los dioses, chicas.**_

— _ **Vaya que te dejó queriendo más**_ _,_ _ **eh—**_ dijo en tono burlón Patty.

— _ **Jajajaja no te lo voy a negar.**_

— _ **Vaya amiga.—**_ exclamó Anny.

— _ **No quiero sonar mal pero...¿averiguaste si esta casado, tiene novia, si es separado, viudo o algo?—**_ dijo Patty.

— _ **Eeeh ...No. No se lo pregunte. Pero tampoco vi ningún anillo. Así que no creó que sea casado.**_

— _ **No nos gustaria que volvieran a lastimarte , amiga—**_ dijo Elisa

— _ **Tranquilas. Lo averiguare en la próxima salida.**_

— _ **¿lo volverás a ver?—**_ pregunto Elisa.

— _ **Si, quedamos en llamarnos. Bueno chicas. Es hora de dormir.**_

— _ **dudo que lo hagas.—**_ dijo Anny

— _ **Nos reunimos para desayunar temprano**_ _.—_ dijo Elisa.

Corto la llamada y se quedó pensando en la pregunta de su amiga.

"¿Sera que tiene alguna relacion?" "No, creo". Dijo. "Sino no hubiera salido con ella ni mucho menos besado de la forma en que lo hizo".

Minutos más tarde el sueño fue ganándole hasta quedar completamente rendida en un sueño profundo.

Por su parte Terry, había preferido, como todos los últimos fin de semanas quedarse en su departamento de soltero a volver a su casa y encontrarse con el tormento de su esposa.

Sentado sobre su cómodo sillón con una copa de whisky, pensaba en su próxima decision: pedirle el divorcio a Susana.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Gracias por leer._


	4. Chapter 4

**CUATRO.**

Eomingo temprano se presentó en su casa. Estaba muy tranquilo. Al ver ese nuevo semblante en su esposo, la mujer comenzó a cuestionarlo.

—¿A que se debe ese cambio?

—A que me siento bien—dijo sereno.—solo vine a buscar mis cosas.

—¿Como que a buscar tus cosas?—pregunto sin entender la rubia.

—Lo que escuchaste. Me voy.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Terry.

—¿Quieres apostarlo?—se dirigió a la cocina y buscó a la empleada para ordenarle que armara su valija con toda su ropa. Bueno, con unas cuantas. Ya que llevar todo le sería imposible debido a las docenas de trajes, camisas, y todo lo que de ropa se tratase.

—No te puedes ir, Terry. Yo te necesito.

—Tu no me necesitas, Susana. Lo único que de mi tu necesitas es mi dinero. Hace dos años que tu y yo dejamos de ser necerios en la vida de cada uno. Así que ahora no me vengas con eso.

—Pero yo...

—Ya, Susana. Si aguante dos años fue por tu madre. Que decías necesitarse porque ella estaba mal. Pero ya ves. Tu madre esta mejor que tu y yo juntos.

—No hables así de mi madre. Ella esta muy enferma.

—Tu madre no esta enferma Susana. Eso lo sabes muy bien.

—Por Dios, Terry.¿ Porque ahora ese cambio? ¿Acaso hay alguien más? ¿Es esa secretaria tuya, verdad?

—No hables bobadas, Susana por Dios.

—Tu no me hables así. Anoche no llegaste a dormir. Como otras tantas. No se lo que haces, con quien estas...no se nada de ti, Terry.

—Desde cuando te preocupas que no venga a dormir. No es la primera vez que lo hago. Hasta me he quedado varios fines de semana sin aparecer y tu jamás me llamaste para preguntar por si me encontraba bien. Y cuando estaba en casa a ti ni te importaba. Preferías salir con tus amigas, ir de compras. Pasearte por los club luciendo la última moda y mientras tanto ¿yo que?

—Pero jamás te quejaste...

—Te daba tus tiempo porque crei que lo necesitabas. Siempre te veía aburrida, con tu madre enferma. Pero no fue así. Inventabas la excusa de que lo estaba para quedarte en casa y no salir conmigo porque ya tenías planes con tus amigas. Cambiaste tanto Susana, que hasta me pareces una total desconocida para mi. Te la pasabas en casa de tu madre. Apenas llegabas a la cena. No dejabas que te tocara. Nunca quisiste darme un hijo.—dijo frustrado.

—Es que... No puedes dejarme sólo por el hecho de que no quiera tener un hijo, Terry.

—Me canse Susana. Ya no toleró la vida que llevamos. Si aguante hasta aquí era porque te veía mal. Pero notó que estas mejor de lo que imagine.

—Terry, yo te quiero...—dijo acercándose a el pero éste la rechazó.

—No te confundas, tu solo quieres mi dinero.

—Eso no es cierto.—dijo molesta

—Susana, no te mientas ni me mientas más. Esto se acabó.Nos divorciaremos.

—Sr Terrence, su equipaje esta listo.

—Retirate de aquí, Rosa.—dijo furiosa la rubia.

—Gracias, Rosa.—tomo sus maletas.

—No te vayas Terry, por favor.

—Nos veremos para firmar los papeles.

—Te juro que esto no se quedara así.

—Eso lo veremos. No te olvides de que soy abogado.—dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Eres un maldito imbécil.—dijo cerrando la puerta fuertemente, detrás del castaño.—Maldita seas Terrence Grandchester. Te haré pagar una por una.

...

Despues de un generoso desayuno. Las cuatro amigas caminaban por el Central Park.

—Ahora que terminamos con los cursos, podríamos tomarnos unas mini vacaciones antes de retomar las clases.—comento Patty.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Mucho tiempo estudiando puede afectar nuestras neuronas—rieron la tres.

—Candy, ya deja ese celular. Lo vas a gastar—dijo Elisa burlándose de su amiga.

—¿Quien es que no para de enviarte mensajes?—dijo Anny.

—Es Terry —dijo sin poder cerrar la boca de la sonrisa que le provocaba cada vez que lo mencionaba.

—Mirate nomas. Hasta los ojitos se te iluminan cuando lo nombras—se burló Patty.

—Ay que mentirosas. Eso no es verdad.

—Pues mirate en el espejo si no nos crees—saco uno de su bolso Anny.

—Bueno, ya basta. Cuentanos que te dice ese bombón...—dijo Elisa.

—Quiere que nos veamos.

—Pues que mejor oportunidad para cocinarlo a preguntas sobre su situación sentimental. —agrego Patty.

—Si. Tienes que preguntarselo, Candy.

—Claro que lo haré chicas.

—Me gusta ese hombre para ti amiga. Aunque sea un toque mayor. Pero hay algo que me dice que ese hombre te hará feliz.—dijo suspirando Elisa— No como el idiota de Alex que se metió con una vieja mayor que el.

—Basta chicas. No quiero recordar eso.

—Candy tiene razón. Alex no merece ni siquiera que lo nombres amiga.—añadio molesta al recordarlo Anny—Aunque, ¿supiste quien era esa mujer?

—No. Y tampoco me interesa saberlo. —dijo seria.

—Perdon amiga. No volveremos a nombrarlo.—se disculpó Anny.

—Que les parece si el próximo fin de semana nos vamos a la playa o algún lado con los chicos.—sugirió Elisa.

—Me gusta la idea. Podrías invitar a Terry, amiga. Así lo conocemos más y se integra al grupo—dijo Anny.

— Además los chicos casi son de su misma edad. Se llevaran bien.—dijo Patty.

—Yo sería como la intrusa en el grupo, ¿verdad?—dijo Candy fingiendo enojo.

— Jajajaja eres nuestra hermanita menor.—dijo Elisa abrazando a su amiga.

—Sera mejor que regresemos a casa—dijo Anny.—Candy debe prepararse para su cita con el sexy inglés.

...

Se baño y arreglo para esperar a su galante caballero. Se puso un jeans boyfriend, una camiseta blanca con letras en negro, y unas ballerina color coral.

Sentándose ante un ordenador, entró a su cuenta de correo electrónico, primero le envió un mensaje a su hermano,donde cancelaba la ida a Escocia, donde se encontraba el con su mujer de vacaciones. Luego a su madre, avisándole que no viajaría a NY y que se quedaría con sus amigas a disfrutar del resto de las vacaciones y que iría unos días antes de comenzar las clases en la universidad. Tardo muy poco en redactar los correos.

Al terminar, se dirigió al su vestuario para terminar de arreglar su cabello, secarlo un poco y peinarlo. Tomo su bolso de mano, algo grande.

Bajó, debía entregar la mensualidad del alquiler al dueño, y ya que estaba abajo salió a esperar a Terry. Apenas puso un pie en la entrada un mazda 3, rojo, lujoso con cristales tintados se detuvo delante de donde ella se hallaba. Retrocedió, no queriendo entorpecer el paso de sus ocupantes.

La puerta se abrió y por ella bajó Terry con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Veo que me esperas impaciente.

Lo bebió con los ojos. Su cuerpo alto y fibroso se encontraba enfundado en un jean que se ajustaba a sus bien marcada piernas, camiseta mangas largas gris a medida que lucía con la misma galantería que la noche anterior.

—Baje antes para hablar con el dueño del edificio. Y como me restaba el tiempo sali. Pensé que sería una tontería que aparcaras el coche si nos íbamos a marchar de inmediato—miró dubitativa el vehículo, algo intimidada.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

—Todo lo contrario. Me encanta.—sonrió.

El se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca aún sonriente con una firme posesión

antes de alzar la cabeza y tomar una de sus manos donde también depósito un suave beso.

—Lo adquirí hace una semana. Y hoy lo estrenaré contigo.

—Woow. Será un honor, entonces.

El entrecerró los ojos mientras la ayudaba a subir al coche y se sentó a su lado en la tapicería de piel.

—¿Donde iremos esta vez?

—A un lugar distinto.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Mmmm... Podrias darme al menos un pista, aunque sea asi...—hizo una seña con las manos—...de chiquita?

—Jajaja eres muy curiosa, pequeña. Pero no te diré nada.

— Esta bien. Por esta vez no te arruinaré la sorpresa—ambos rieron.

Les tomo unos sesenta minutos en llegar a Coney Island.

Cuando llegaron se quedó asombrada. No esperaba que el la llevará a un lugar como ese.

—¿Te gusta?

—Que si me gusta... ¡Por Dios! Me encanta. Es como retroceder en el tiempo... Vine aqui cuando tenia diez años.

—¿Entonces lo logre?—dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

—¿lograr qué?

—Sorprenderte...

—Claro que si. Y me encanta que me sorprendas así. Prefiero mil veces ésto a que esos ostentosos lugares. Soy muy sencilla. No necesitó de lujos, Terry.—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.—Gracias.

—¿Porque?

—Por traerme aquí.

—Pero no me lo agradezcas así...—le guiño un ojo y la acercó a el tomándola de la cintura— sino así...—y la beso. Y vaya que beso le dio que quedó pestañando.

La tomó de la mano y caminaron a la entrada.

"Esta será una tarde inolvidable", pensó la rubia.

Sacaron sus pases. La primera parada fue la noria Deno's Wonder Wheel. Se trata de una enorme noria con cabinas que se columpian de un lado a otro. Mientras subian he iban mareandose y emocionándose a partes iguales con vistas de los colores y el mar desde muy alto. Luego se animaron la montaña rusa. Al principio Candy no se animaba pero el castaño la reto que no tuvo más remedio que subir a que aceptar se una cobarde. Pero al momento de estar arriba ambos se arrepintieron. Los gritos del Candy hacían reír al Terry. Y para tranquilizar un poco a sus cabezas que no paraban de dar vueltas fueron a Zoltar, el vidente electrónico, quien le leyo su fortuna por un dólar. Ambos reían cuando a Terry le predijo que se casaria con un hombre rico. También pasaron para luchar con un toro electrónico, que a la rubia la derrumbó en menos de quince segundos. Terry duró un poco más.

Deapues de tantos juegos el hambre hizo su aparicion. Se dirigieron al puesto de Nathan's Original Hot Dogs, una tienda de perritos calientes muy famosa en Coney Island.

Antes de regresar caminaron un rato por la playa.

—Ha sido unos de los mejores días que pase desde que estoy en NY—dijo muy sincera.

—Me alegró de ser yo quien te lo haya concedido.—beso su mano. Luego ella se detuvo para hacerlo girar y mirarlo de frente.

—Terry...

—¿Si?

—Hay algo que necesitó saber...

—Pregúntame...

—No quiero resulta entrometida pero...quiero saber donde estoy metida...¿Tienes novia, estas casado...? Nose...¿alguna relación?

—Estoy separado.—dijo serio.

—Oh... ya veo...

—¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—No pero...¿tienes hijos?

—No—dijo serio—Hace dos años que no tengo nada que ver con ella. Estamos tramitando los papeles del divorcio.

—Entiendo...

—¿Estas más tranquila ahora?

—La verdad que si.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Creeme que si de verdad estuviera con alguien, no eataria en estos momentos contigo, Candy. ¿Y tu?

—¿Yo que?

—supongo que no estas de novia...

—Para nada.

—Me gusta saberlo. Y me alegra mas aun—dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Luego la tomó del mentón y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Cada vez que el la besaba, sentía derretirse.—Será mejor marcharnos.

—Si—dijo apenas en un tono audible, aún bajó el hechizo de sus besos.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CINCO**

Luego de pasar una tarde increíble, y de embarrar su camiseta con el helado, debido a que Terry freno de golpe para evitar chocar, llegaron al apagó el motor del coche ante la entrada del hotel de Candy.

—No quiero dejarte.

La mujer hermosa que tenía al lado se sobresaltó como si acabara de

conmocionarla.

De hecho, se había conmocionado a sí mismo. Sonaba como un adolescente

necesitado. Sencillamente, sentía una atracción más poderosa hacia Candy que hacia ninguna otra mujer.

Ella se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio y se lo desarregló de forma tan sexy, que le disparó la libido.

—¿Quieres subir? —dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa. Sonaba insegura… inocente. Eso lo excitó de manera que probablemente no debería.

—Sí.—contesto él con todas las ganas.

Candy se mordió el labio y apartó la vista de esos ojos azules.

—Supongo que está bien.

Se sentía tan afectada por su encuentro como lo había estado él, y la hacía

vulnerable. No sabía por qué eso le resultaba tan atractivo, pero así era.

Lo miró con nerviosismo. Él le sonrió, aunque dudó de que su expresión fuera

tranquilizadora.

La deseaba demasiado.

Bajo del auto y luego lo rodeo para ayudarla a bajar. Sonrió y pasó el brazo de ella por el suyo. Caminaron hacia el ascensor. Este se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. No apartó la mano de su brazo mientras la guiaba por el pasillo.

Ella lo miró de reojo y se mordió el labio, se detuvo delante de la puerta y sacó las llaves que abría la puerta.

Empujó la puerta y entró.

Él la siguió, cerrando a su espalda.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la depositó en el respaldo de uno de los dos sillones que

había a cada lado de una mesita pequeña y baja. El departamento era comodo, tenia ese toque femenino y romántico pero a la vez moderno y estaba decentemente decorado.

Ella se había detenido ante la puerta que conducía al dormitorio,

permaneciendo allí con aspecto algo agitado.

—Ire a cambiarme esto—señalo su camiseta manchada—ponte cómodo, enseguida regreso—entro a su dormitorio y se cambio lo más rápido que pudo. Se puso lo que encontró, un dress ocasional, estampado amarrado a su cintura con un cinturón trenzado.

—Me gusta tu departamento. Es un bonito lugar. Dice mucho de ti.

—¿Lo crees?—dijo saliendo de su cuarto.

—Por supuesto.

—Es muy... yo—dijo guiñándole un ojo y mostrando su lengua muy graciosa.

—Estas muy linda...

—Gracias. ¿Quieres tomar café? ¿O prefieres comer algo?

—Mmm... Prefiero comer... Tu boca...a besos—dijo acercándose peligrosamente. Ella se mordio el labio inferior.

Deseo era una palabra inapropiada para las sensaciones que lo aplastaban. La anhelaba como un hombre hambriento. Necesitaba volver a probar esos labios deliciosos… y todo lo demás. No le gustaba esa necesidad. No reaccionaba de esa manera con las mujeres. Nunca. Hacía falta algo más que la belleza física para atraerlo. Pero cada momento que pasaba con Candy revelaba una inteligencia y un encanto que aumentaban el palpitante deseo en su sexo. Y era imposible negar que quería llevarla a la cama. Pronto. Y hacerlo una y otra vez.

La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Subió su mano recorriendo cada centímetro de su espalda hasta llegar a la nuca y acercarla a su boca. Donde sus labios deseosos prisionaron los de ella. Pero antes de caer en esa pasion ella le dio un fugaz beso y se alejó de el para ir a la...

—Eeh...Voy a ir a preparar algo rápido.—camino hacia la cocina. Se coloco el cabello de lado, dejando descubierto su cuello, Terry llego y se coloco detras de ella.

—¿Te ayudó?—no pudo contenerse mas y comenzo a besar su cuello, lo quee provoco que la suave y delicada piel de Candy se erizara. Ella se volteo para quedar frente a el y le dio un pequeño beso. El la tomo de la cintura pegandola mas y comenzo a besarla mientras recorria su espalda, ella hizo que los dedos de su mano izquierda se perdieran entre el cabello de Terry mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba su pecho por encima de su camiseta, en un movimiento rápido el la cargo y la depositó en la barra del desayunador.

—Me vuelves loco, Candy— le susurro al oido provocando mil sensaciones en ella.

—Y tu a mi— ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban a los ojos, después volvieron a unir sus labios perdiendose en el sabor de la boca del otro.

Jamás le había resultado atractiva la timidez. En un gesto encantador, Candy se ruborizó.

El deseo era el deseo. Los dos lo sentían. Los dos luchaban por mantener el control. ¿Importaba si él era mejor en ganar la batalla? ¿No era lógico? Después de todo, era un hombre acostumbrado a tener el control sobre algo más que su propia vida.

Se separó de ella, la miró dulcemente. Le acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja, un gesto deliberado de afecto que los

conectaba.

Ella abrió los ojos. Le sonrio timidamente. El bajo su cabeza hacia la de Candy, sus bocas se tocaron y todos los pensamientos de altruismo se evaporaron mientras la electricidad soltaba chispas y crepitaba a su alrededor. Jamás una caricia tan sencilla y casi inocente había provocado semejante conflagración en los sentidos de Terry. Un apetito rapaz cobró vida dentro de él, haciendo que deseara más que los labios tentadores que sabían al mejor sexo que jamás había disfrutado, pero tan dulces como la vainilla.

La boca encajó a la perfección en la suya, y exploró cada milímetro de esa piel suave, memorizando el sabor y la sensación en un plano elemental que ni comenzaba a entender. Se sentía como Adán descubriendo las delicias de Eva, pero no era un joven inexperto. Había conocido sexualmente a muchas mujeres, pero no podía negar la sensación de novedad que lo recorría en ese momento. Era algo que no tenía

sentido, y su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado con el deseo como para intentar comprenderlo.

Le devoró los labios de forma compulsiva, y cada caricia, mordisco y lametón hizo que anhelara más. Quería más… ir más hondo, reclamar todo lo que le podía dar. Se metió su labio inferior entre los dientes y succionó con exigencia. Ella captó el mensaje y le abrió la boca con un gemido leve.

Su cuerpo grande tembló al lanzarse dentro con la lengua al tiempo que la

pegaba a él. Suave contra duro. Curvas contra contorno musculoso. Complementos perfectos. Ella se quedó rígida durante un instante, como si quisiera retenerse, pero luego se fundió en él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Nada le había parecido jamás más idóneo que eso, y aún ni siquiera estaba dentro de ella. Encajaba en él como si hubieran sido creados para esa conexión… y sería todavía mejor cuando hicieran el amor. Sería la perfección.

Su sabor lo embriagó más que su champán favorito, y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Metió la mano en el cabello de Candy, manteniéndole la cabeza quieta, aunque ella no hacía esfuerzo alguno por moverla. Tenía que probar cada rincón de esa boca y marcarla con su sabor como propia.

Nunca antes se había sentido posesivo de forma tan primitiva, pero también

parecía idóneo. Demasiado idóneo.

El momento de alarma provocado por ese pensamiento no lo detuvo de

incrementar la carnalidad del beso.

Le aferró las caderas y le acarició una pierna, bajando el dedo pulgar para

rozarle el interior del muslo a través de la falda. Ella tembló, abriendo levemente las piernas esbeltas en tentativa invitación. Era tan delgada, que parecía una niña abandonada en sus brazos. Con una cualidad efímera que generó el temor irracional

de que se desvanecería en cualquier momento. Ella gimió cuando movió la mano a su trasero perfecto. La tela fina del vestido no actuó como barrera para el contacto. Podía sentir el calor de su piel suave debajo y exploró cada rincón de esos glúteos antes de regresar a los muslos, donde de forma inexorable se movió hacia su delta.

Ella gritó sobre su boca cuando los dedos de él le tocaron su femineidad y arqueó la pelvis en manifiesta invitación. El sexo de Terry estaba muy duro contra los límites que le imponía el pantalón. Se colocó entre sus piernas y aprovechando las manos que tenía

en el trasero de Candy, la pegó contra su erección. Nunca había estado tan cerca de verterse en sus pantalones.

Movió los cuerpos al unísono, buscando una especie de alivio para el agónico placer. La deseaba. En ese momento. Pensó en echarse en el suelo y poseerla allí mismo pero prevaleció un último vestigio de cordura y se dirigió al dormitorio sin apartarla un milímetro de él. Ella no pareció notarlo, retorciéndose en sus brazos y besándolo con ardor. Pero cuando la depositó sobre la cama y se situó encima de ella, apartó la boca.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —las palabras salieron entre jadeos.

—No me digas que no lo sabes.—dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pensé que íbamos a cenar.

No podía estar hablando en serio. Prácticamente estaban haciendo el amor con la ropa puesta.

—Preferiría tenerte a ti —recalcó la afirmación presionando con el pene erecto.

En vez de un placer renovado, en los ojos de ella centelleó la alarma.

—Ahora no… aún no… por favor, Terry.

Su cuerpo le gritó para convencerla de lo contrario. Pudo ver que no haría falta

mucho, pero la expresión de Candy, marcada tanto con confianza como con

vulnerabilidad, exigía que la protegiera… incluso de sí mismo

Rodó hasta quedar boca arriba y luego se levantó de la cama.

—Cena será —alargó la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero se lo pensó mejor y la dejó caer y bajo a besar su frente—. Te dejaré para que te refresques.

Ella se sentó, también un poco aturdida.

—Gracias.

—Te tendré, Candy.

—Te creo.

Sonó fervorosa y sincera.

Una risa murió en su garganta al volverse para irse. La tendría, pero iba a

resultar una aventura llegar hasta ella.

Candy permaneció sentada en la cama unos segundos antes de lograr ponerse

de pie e ir al cuarto de baño para arreglarse un poco. Se preguntó qué acababa de pasar.

Había estado a punto de hacer el amor con él. Unos minutos más de falta de

control y habría olvidado que existían las palabras "no" y "espera".

Y no tenía dudas de que si él hubiera insistido, habría terminado por ceder.

Pero Terry no lo había hecho. La parte de su corazón que no había dejado de

derretirse desde que viera la primera sonrisa de él, se sintió feliz. Había respetado su necesidad de esperar y eso resultaba tan tentador y seductor como lo habían sido los besos que le había dado.

Sonrió y llegó a la conclusión definitiva de que podría enamorarse de ese

hombre.

Lo encontró bebiendo algo. Se volvió para mirarla y la recorrió con los ojos como si la explorara con las manos.

—¿Te parece si mejor cenamos fuera?

—Sí… —manifestó después de carraspear.

—Vamos

Guardó silencio de camino al ascensor y luego hasta bajar al vestíbulo.

Tampoco la tomó del brazo al salir ni miró atrás para ver si lo seguía.

El silencio palpitaba con tensión dentro del coche y Candy no sabía qué hacer para romperlo.

¿Estaría enfadado con ella por haber puesto fin al momento de pasión? Arriba, no se había comportado como si lo estuviera, pero la falta de comunicación en ese momento la hizo sentir un nerviosismo inusual.

El se metió entre el tráfico mientras ella seguía preguntándose qué decir. Al

final, se decantó por la sinceridad.

—¿Terry?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo… por detenernos?

—No. Nos acabamos de conocer, sin importar lo fuerte que sea la atracción,

y habría sido un verdadero canalla si hubiera esperado que me aceptaras en tu cuerpo con tanta rapidez.

—¿Nunca has tenido sexo con una mujer a la que acabaras de conocer?

—No con una mujer como tú.

—¿Soy especial, entonces?

—Por supuesto que lo eres, Cariño.—tomo su mano y beso su dorso—Habrías lamentado haber hecho el amor. Lo deduje.

—Hombre inteligente.—dijo con picardía.

—Cuando hagamos el amor, no dejaré espacio para que lo lamentes.

Esperaba que eso fuera verdad.

—Entonces, ¿decididamente no estás enfadado? —sintió la necesidad de

confirmarlo.

—No.

—Has permanecido en silencio desde el momento en que salí del dormitorio.

—El control no siempre es fácil.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Concentración. He requerido mucho esfuerzo concentrado no intentar que

cambiaras de parecer.

—De verdad agradezco el hecho de que no lo hicieras.

—Me alegro. Entonces, el coste merece la pena.

—Realmente, así lo creo —se apresuró a asegurarle.

El sonrió.

—Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste del viaje contigo y tus amigos...

—Si...

—Y creó que me vendrían bien unos días de descanso...

—¿De verdad lo dices? Oh, será divertido. Lo pasaremos muy bien.—dijo muy contenta.

—Ya lo creó.

—Hablare con las chicas para ponernos de acuerdo a donde iremos.

—Ok. Tu arregla todo y luego me avisas. ¿Si?—ella respondió moviendo su cabeza.

—Me encantas, Candy.

—Lo sé—El rió.

Ella sonrió y miró por la ventanilla, ansiosa por echar un vistazo a la ciudad toda iluminada.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SEIS**

Luego de ese día de subidas sensaciones y nuevas emociones , Candy no había dejado de suspirar recordando el momento vivido con aquel hombre.

Era evidente la atracción que sentía por él. Al igual que el castaño por ella.

—¿Y que pasó?—Patty fue la primera en preguntar

—¿A dónde fueron?—la siguió Eliza al instante. Seguida de Anny.

—¿Es tan guapo como se lo ve? ¿Te beso? ¿cómo besa?

—¿Se propasó?

—¿Lo viste desnudo?

—¡Chicas!—las calló la rubia aturdida por tantas preguntas.

—¡Ya, dinos de una vez!—dijeron las tres amigas al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron entre las cuatros y sonrieron.

—Ya, dejemos que nos cuente.—dijo Eliza.

—Esta bien. Fuimos a Coney Island. La pasamos de maravilla. Fue tan atento—dijo suspirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de por medio— y si, nos volvimos a besar.

—Oh... si. —exclamó Patty.

—¿cómo besa?

—Ay Annie... besa tan... taaaan bien que me hace volar—cerró los ojos recordando el momento.—Vendrá con nosotros al viaje.—dijo apartando de su mente ese caliente recuerdo.

—Será estupendo. Pero bueno, sigue contando. No creo que sólo hayan quedado así. ¿paso algo más?—preguntó Eliza y la rubia se ruborizó revelando la respuesta.

—Oh, siiii...—comento Annie.

—Chicas, por Dios.

—Queremos detalles.—dijo Patty

—Cuando fuimos a mi departamento eh... bueno—estaba nerviosa.

—No me digas que... tu y él...—comento Patty.

—¿Lo hicieron?—preguntó Annie. Las tres abrieron ojos y bocas del asombro.

—¡NO! —gritó Candy.—claro que no... pero estuve así de cerca de hacerlo.—se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—¿Cómo que casi?

—Ay Patty, que preguntas son esas... ¿Qué tan cerca?—cuestionó la morena.

—No y no. No voy a dar detalles pero sí, estuvimos demasiado cerca.— dijo eso y se levantó de la alfombra donde estaban recostadas. Luego la siguieron las demás.

—Esta bien. Ya basta de preguntas. Lo importante es que la pasaron genial y que nuestra amiga ya no es la solterona del grupo.—la rubia abrió los ojos horrorizada y las demás soltaron fuertes carcajadas.

—Lo siento. Pero es verdad.—dijo Eliza.

—Son malas.—se quejó la rubia.

—Pero te queremos igual—las tres la rodearon en un abrazo grupal.

.

...

.

Por su parte él se sentia tan bien y relajado estando solo sin la presencia de su aún esposa. Estaba en su departamento sentado. Solo llevaba unos pantalones del pijama, tenía un bolígrafo entre sus manos, jugando mientras su mente volvía horas atrás recordando el momento con su pecosa.

Sonrío y negó ante aquel caliente recuerdo. Luego dejó el objeto y tomó su móvil.

 _ **¿dormías?**_ — no lo hizo esperar mucho ya que al toque obtuvo una respuesta.

 _Trato. ¿que tal la noche?_

 _ **Creo que podría ser mejor.**_

 _También lo creo :-) ._

 _ **¿Qué tienes pensado para mañana temprano?**_

 _Nada. Creo. ¿por?_

 _ **Te pasó a buscar y desayunamos juntos. ¿qué dices?**_

 _Me gusta. ¿a que hora pasas por mi?_

 _ **A las 7.**_

 _Perfecto._

 _ **Dulces sueños pecosa.**_

 _Igual para ti mi querido inglés :-)_

 _ **:-D**_

.

...

.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó tan feliz como si fuera sábado. Estaba al

día con todo: sin ropa que lavar, ni mandados que hacer. Sólo un día para disfrutar y relajarse.

 _Fantástico_.

Decidió empezar con un agradable y largo baño antes que el castaño pasara a buscarla.

Encendió su equipo de música, _Camila_ comenzó a sonar _._ Luego se encaminó al baño. Dejó caer su pijama al piso.

Probó el agua. Comenzaba a ir hacia el borde de la bañera gigante cuando recordó en avisarle a Anny que no desayunaria con ella.

Fue desnuda como Dios la mandó al mundo hasta su habitación, cuando vió que la canilla de la cocina estaba abierta, desvío su camino y fue a cerrarla. Tan pronto como cerró el grifo, el chirrido comenzó, el agua del fregadero se disparó directamente a la cara. Parpadeó rápidamente, confundida hasta que se dió cuenta de que el agua salía de la parte superior de la llave, rociando toda la cocina.

—¡Mierda! —gritó tratando de cerrarla. No hubo suerte.

Corrió al baño, todavía maldiciendo y encontró el grifo de la bañera rociando violentamente todo el baño.

—¿Qué dem…? —chilló, tratando de cerrar el agua otra vez. Entonces comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Era como si todo el apartamento hubiera enloquecido al mismo tiempo. Había agua salpicando por todas partes.

Se encontraba desnuda, mojada y volviéndose loca.

—¡Putamadremierdadelosmildemoniosmaldición!—gritó y agarró una toalla.

Intentó pensar, trató de calmarse.

—Debe haber una válvula de cierre en algún lugar. ¡Piensa, Candy. Piensa!

En ese momento escuchó el golpeteo viniendo de algún otro lugar del apartamento.

—¡La puerta!

Envolviéndose la toalla alrededor y todavía maldiciendo lo suficiente como

para hacer sonrojar a un cura por el suelo, afortunadamente no se

resbaló en el agua acumulada y con enojo abrió la puerta. Era Terry vestido tan casual y sexi a la vez.

Se encogió de hombros tratando de regalarle su mejor sonrisa pero no hubo resultado. Estaba hecha una fiera.

—¿E-estás... bien?—preguntó él algo confundido y repasándola con la mirada. Sin darle una respuesta lo agarró por el codo y lo arrastró por la fuerza hacia dentro del apartamento.

—¿Dónde diablos está la llave del agua en estos apartamentos? ¿Tienes alguna idea?—gritó.

Miró el caos a su alrededor: agua saliendo de la cocina, en el piso del baño y ella en una cómica toalla de Hello Kitty, que fue la primera que agarró.

En medio de la crisis, Terry se tomó varios segundos para mirar su casi

desnudo cuerpo. Era tan graciosa y a la vez caliente. Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para despejar su mente.

Entonces ambos entraron en acción. Él corrió hacia el baño como un hombre

en una misión. Golpeó algo. Ella fue tras él para ayudar y chocó con Terry mientras él corría de nuevo a la cocina. Sin inmutarse, se deslizó y abrió las puertas bajo el fregadero. Comenzó a lanzar mis productos de limpieza por todo el piso, intentando hallar la válvula de cierre.

Ella parpadeó intentando apartar su vista de él, de la forma en la que la parte posterior de sus pantalones

se aferraban a su trasero. Lo intentó tanto. Ahora se encontraba cubierto de agua también, y en ese momento sus pies se resbalaron, haciendo que se estrellase contra el suelo.

—Ay —se quejó él desde debajo del fregadero, con las piernas extendidas por todo el húmedo piso de la cocina. Luego se dió la vuelta. Se encontraba completamente húmedo y un poco glorioso.

—Ven aquí y ayúdame. No puedo lograr cerrarlo —Pidió sobre el ruido del

agua salpicando.

Recordando que sólo vestía una toalla, cautelosamente se arrodilló a su

lado y trató de evitar mirar su cuerpo, su húmedo, largo y delgado cuerpo, que se

encontraba peligrosamente cerca del suyo. Otro inesperado chorro de agua al azar directamente en el globo ocular fue suficiente para sacarla de su estupor y renovar su atención.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le gritó.

—¿Tienes una llave inglesa?

—¡Sí!

—¿Puedes ir a buscarla?

—¡Seguro!

—¿Por qué estás gritando?

—¡No sé! —se sentó allí, tratando de ver debajo del fregadero.

—¡Bueno, ve por ella, por el amor de Dios!

—¡Cierto, cierto! —gritó y corrió al armario del pasillo en busca de la herramienta.

Cuando volvió, se resbalo un poco en la baldosa húmeda y se deslizó hasta

su lado.

—¡Aquí! —gritó y metió la llave debajo del fregadero.

Lo miró trabajar, con su cara oculta. Sus brazos se tensaron, y vió lo fuerte

que realmente era. Observó con asombro a través de la camisa traslúcida por el agua, su tonificado cuerpo, su estómago se endureció y revelaba un abdomen tan exquisitamente tonificado. Y luego la V apareció.

 _Hola, V…_

Gruñó y gimió mientras apretaba la válvula, todo su cuerpo atrapado en la

lucha. Miró como batallaba contra la válvula y finalmente triunfaba. También

mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre los boxer blanco que se asomaban por la cintura de su pantalón completamente mojado, se aferraba a él como una segunda piel. Piel que se encontraba húmeda, probablemente caliente, y…

—¡Lo logré!—anunció él.

—¡Viva! —Aplaudió cuando el agua finalmente se detuvo.

Él dejó escapar un último gemido, que sonó extrañamente familiar y relajado. Vió como salía de debajo del fregadero.

Se acostado en el suelo, empapado. Ella se sentó junto a él, empapada y en una toalla. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, respirando con dificultad, Terry a causa de su batalla y ella… debido a la suya.

—Again... —Lenny Kravitz cantaba como si lo dijera en serio, ambos se miramos el uno al otro, sus caras teñidas de rojo carmesí.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo ella.

—¿Esto es real? —dijo, y empezaron a reír del caos, del ridículo, de la

completa locura de lo que acababa de pasar y el hecho de que se encontraban

ahora yaciendo empapados en su cocina, cubiertos de agua, escuchando una canción que los animaba a "hacerlo" y riéndo como locos.

Finalmente él se incorporó, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se sentó junto

a ella todavía sosteniendo su estómago.

—¿Vamos a limpiar esto? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Su cintura quedó a nivel de sus ojos.

 _Cálmate, Candy._

—Sí, supongo que deberíamos. —se rió otra vez cuando le tendió la mano

para ayudarla a levantarse. No podía conseguir ninguna tracción, así que se aferró a sus manos, sus pies resbalándose en el piso.

—Esto no va a funcionar —murmuró y la cargó. La llevó a la sala y la

bajó—. Cuidado. Kitty se está cayendo un poco —señaló, gesticulando a la parte que cubría a las chicas.

—Te encantaría eso, ¿no es cierto? —le dijo, apretándola con más fuerza. Él le guiñó.—Voy a cambiarme, y te traeré algunas toallas secas. Y algo de ropa así te cambias.

Fue a la habitación se miró en el espejo de la cómoda mientras sacaba algo que ponerse.

Estaba positivamente radiante. Mmm. Debió haber sido toda el agua fría, Pensó.

Unas hora después las cosas se encontraban de vuelta bajo control. Ambos estaban secos. Ella le había prestado ropa de su hermano. Secaron el agua, alertaron a las personas de abajo en caso de que hubiera una filtración, y llamaron al hombre de mantenimiento del edificio. Secaron hasta el último poquito de agua.

—¡Qué desastre! —se quejó la rubia, levantándose del piso y hundiéndose en él sofá.

—Pudo haber sido peor. Pudiste haber tenido que lidiar con ésto sola —dijo él, sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

—Tienes razón. Gracias. Arruiné el desayuno.—dijo apenada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No sé. Tengo que quedarme aquí y esperar al hombre para arreglar este

desastre. Apesta —murmuró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Bueno, supongo que ya es tarde para un desayuno pero es la hora perfecta para almorzar. ¿Que dices si pedimos algo para comer?

—Suena perfecto.

—¿comida China?

—y pizzas...—él la miró sorprendido.—¿Qué? El agua despertó mi apetito.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Bien, aquí de nuevo con esta historia._

 _Gracias por haberme bancado con taaanta espera y_

 _por el tiempo que le brindan a mis historias._

 _Saludos a distancia._


	7. Chapter 7

**SIETE**

Después del incidente con las cañerías, Terry se quedó con Candy hasta que arreglaron todo.

Mientras él supervisada que todo quedará perfecto ella mantenía una charla por Whatsapp con Eliza.

 _ **¿adivina qué?**_

 _¿Qué?_

 _ **¡La casa de los abuelos de Antony estará disponible el fin de semana que viene!**_

 _¡Genial! Será agradable._

 _ **He estado deseando hacer esta viajecito desde hace tiempo.**_

 _Yo también. Necesitaba un cambio de aires._ —respondió la rubia mientras miraba de reojo al castaño.

 _ **Siii... La pasaremos genial todos.**_

 _ **¡Oh, estoy ansiosa porque llegue! Un fin de semana romántico en parejas.**_

 _ **¡FANTÁSTICO!**_

 _Ya bájale amiga. Estas muy excitada :-)_

 _ **Bueno...Estoy ansiosa.**_

 _Nos vemos en la noche. Voy saliendo. Bs_ —mintió ya que no quería que ella supiera de que el castaño estaba con ella porque empezaría con un sin fin de preguntas.

 _ **Bsooos :-)**_

Ella sonrió y negó cuando finalizó la charla.

—¿cómo quedó todo?—le preguntó en cuanto cerró la puerta tras el plomero.

—Ya estas a asalvo. No volverás a ahogarte.—dijo con voz seductora.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarme ahora?

—¿Que apareciera un hombre guapo como el infierno? —sugirió él y sonrió—Por no hablar de mí.

—¿Tú? —lo miró fijamente.

—Apenas me conoces. Puedo ser peligroso.—dijo manteniendo la mirada.

—Lo dudo.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo él, tomándola de los hombros y haciendo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, suaves—.Podría intentar aprovecharme de ti. No hay nadie aquí para detenerme. Estamos... solos.

—¿Y si no quisiera que te detuvieras?—preguntó ella y apoyó las manos en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos bajo la fina tela que cubría su escultural pectoral—. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá fuera yo la que me aprovechara de ti.

Candy pudo ver llamas de deseo en sus intensos ojos azules. Él fijó la mirada en su boca. Ella sintió que sus latidos se aceleraban. Su instinto le decía que sería un amante experto, probablemente.

« _Vas demasiado deprisa_ », le dijo su subconsciente.

Apenas conocía a Terry, pero estaba segura de que antes de que regresaran del viaje, lo conocería mejor. Quizá fuera el destino.

—Desde que llegué, sólo he podido pensar en besarte — dijo él tan cerca que sintió su aliento en la mejilla.

Cada vez que escuchaba su nombre de sus labios, se estremecía.

Volvió a sonreír.

—¿Y qué te detiene?

El acarició su rostro con una mano mientras con la otra la tomaba por la nuca con delicadeza, como si fuera un objeto precioso que temiera romper.

Terry inclinó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los de ella con tanta suavidad que sus rodillas se doblaron. Quería más. Quería todo de él en aquel instante.

Ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo más intenso el beso. El estar en los brazos del castaño con sus cálidas manos sobre su piel y sus labios junto a los suyos, le hacía sentirse tan bien, única, querida y deseada.

Por primera vez sentía que estaba en el sitio adecuado. Con la persona correcta.

Una sensación de alivio la embargó. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable y eso la asustaba más después de lo que le pasó con su anterior novio.

Apoyó las manos en su pecho y suavemente se apartó. Él adivinó por qué.

—Vamos muy rápido —dijo él. La rubia asintió. A pesar de su comentario de que podía aprovecharse de él y de

que no tenía miedo a nada, lo cierto era que en aquel momento estaba aterrada.

—Eliza me dijo que el sábado estará lista la casa de uno de los chicos donde pasaremos el fin de semana.

—Suena bien.

—¿Podras ir con nosotros?

—Te lo prometí.—le respondió acariciando la mejilla aun sonrojada de ella.—...Además es algo que me gustaría hacer. Necesito tomarme unos días lejos del trabajo y por supuesto contigo.

—Lo pasaremos bien.

—Si. Bien...creo que es tarde.

—Te acompaño —sugirió ella.

—Me encantaría.—dijo él.

Terry tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. La guió a través del pasillo, esta vez decidieron bajar por las escaleras.

A al cabo de pocos minutos salieron al vestíbulo. Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta.

Ella la abrió y se giró para mirarlo.

—Creo que debería disculparme por el modo en que me comporté. No suelo ser tan atrevida.

—Debería ser yo el que se disculpara. No quería acelerar las cosas. Es que cuando te veo no me resisto a no tocarte, acariciarte y a probar esa boca—le confesó mientras acariciaba con suavidad el labio inferior con su pulgar.—me gustas...Y mucho.

—Tú también a mi.— lo besó y el respondió gustosamente al gesto.

—Te llamo en la noche para acordar bien como haremos.—dijo separándose de ella.

—Estaré esperando tu llamada.

De despidieron. Ella subió a su departamento y él a su coche.

.

..

...

..

.

Antes de dirigirse a su departamento fue a su despacho para ver cómo iba los trámites de su divorcio.

—Buenas tardes Alicia.—saludo a su secretaria, quien se encontraba muy concentrada organizando unos expedientes.

—Buenas tardes, Terrence. George estuvo muy temprano. Le dejó ésto.—le entregó un sobre grande de papel madera.

—Gracias. ¿Dejó dicho algo?

—Si. Dijo que en cuanto lo leyera se comunicara con él.

—Bien. Estaré en mi despacho. Que nadie me moleste.

—Eh...señor...

—¿Si?

—Su esposa estuvo aquí con...su abogado.

—Esta bien Alicia. ¿Qué quería?

—Solo que estarán aquí la semana q viene. El lunes a primera hora para ser más exactos.

—Bien.—entró a su oficina.

Dejó el sobre en el escritorio y se acomodó en su cómodo sillón con las piernas entendidas sobre el lujoso mueble de caoba.

—Ay Candy Candy...—suspiro y cerró sus ojos centrando una imagen de ella con una amplia sonrisa.—¿Qué estas haciendo conmigo?— quedó varios segundos en silencio. Imaginándola.

—Será mejor concentrarme en ésto.—dijo.

Se enderezó y abrió el sobre. Negó mientras leía cada línea.

Tomó su móvil. Marcó. Al cabo de unos segundos...

— _ **Te envío por fax unos papeles. Quiero que lo leas detenidamente.**_

— _ **¿De que se trata?**_

— _ **Alguien me ha estado robando. Necesito que análices las cuentas. Según los reportes hay un diez por ciento menos de lo que tendría que haber. Además que los números no coinciden.**_

— _ **Esta bien. En cuanto me los envíes lo haré.**_

— _ **Si me han estado robando haré que ese ladrón se funda en la cárcel.**_

— _ **¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?**_

— _ **No. Pero... Revisa los movimientos de las cuentas de Susana.**_

— _ **Piensas que...**_

— _ **No... Sólo quiero asegurarme. Nada más.**_

— _ **Ok.**_

— _ **Avisame en cuanto tengas el informe.**_

— _ **Lo haré.**_

—No creo que hayas caído tan bajo.—pensó para sí mismo. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del asiento y llevó amabas manos a su cabeza.

La secretaria llamó a la puerta.

—Disculpe Terrence.

—¿Qué pasa Alicia? Pedí que no me molestaran.

—Lo siento señor. Es que... Su madre está al teléfono y me pidió que por favor se la pasara.

—Esta bien. Tomaré la llamada. Gracias.

—Con su permiso.

— _ **Mamá...**_

— _ **Si yo no te llamo tu no lo haces.—**_ le reclamó la mujer.

— _ **Lo siento. He estado muy ocupado. Perdón. ¿cómo estas? ¿papá?**_

— _ **Estamos bien. ¿y tú?**_ —preguntó con voz suave.

— _ **Bien. Como te dije. He estado de un lado a otro y muy metido en el trabajo.**_

— _ **Susana llamó.**_ — no le sorprendió que lo hiciera. Siempre que tenían una discusión ella acudía a su suegra para que intercediera.

— _ **Supongo que te dijo que le pedí el divorcio.**_

— _ **Terrence... No crees que...**_

— _ **Mamá... Por favor. Sabes bien la situación. Susana y yo llevamos tiempo separados. Si aguante fue por compasión pero ya me harté. Ésto se ha tornado imposible para mí. No podemos seguir conviviendo.**_

— _ **Pero ella te quiere y tu...**_

— _ **Ya no mamá. No siento más que... No sé. Ni siquiera sé lo que siento por ella. Pero te puedo asegurar que amor no es.**_

— _ **Oh, hijo. Es una pena que después de tantos años tengan que separarse.**_

— _ **Si. Pero es mejor. Y lo quiero así.**_

— _ **Sabes que tú padre no está de acuerdo.**_

— _ **Lo supuse. Pero no me importa. Soy un hombre mayor y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.**_

— _ **Tienes razón... Me hubiera gustado tanto que me dieran unos nietos...**_ —dijo con pena.

— _ **Hubiera sido un error en la situación en la que estamos.**_

— _ **Un hijo jamás es un error. Son una bendición de Dios.**_

— _ **En nuestro caso lo hubiera sido.**_

— _ **¿Cuando vendrás a casa?**_

— _ **No lo sé. Creo que sería más conveniente de que tu y papá vinieran.**_

— _ **Tengo muchas ganas de verte. Tal vez pueda hacer ese viaje.**_

— _ **Estaria más que feliz de tenerte.**_

— _ **Yo también.**_

— _ **Hasta pronto, mamá.**_

— _ **Adios cariño. Cuídate.**_

Tomó el sobre y saliendo de su despacho se detuvo en el escritorio de su secretaria para indicarle lo que debía de hacer.

Cuando terminó bajó al estacionamiento y se dirigió a su departamento. Donde llamó al mercado para que le trajeran todo lo necesario para preprarar una rica cena.

...

.

Horas más tarde...

Todo ya estaba casi listo sólo faltaban algunos detalles.

Se había vestido con un pantalón chino beige y una camisa celeste, mocasín marrones. ¿Más sexi? Imposible.

Terminaba de cambiarse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, veinte minutos antes.

Una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara al imaginarse de quien se trataba.

—Buenas noches, Señor Grandchester.—dijo con una dulce y sexi sonrisa.

—¡Candy!...Estas preciosa.—la repasó de arriba abajo con la mirada. Tenía un lindo mono cruzado en la parte de adelante que se anudaba a la cintura, corto, con mangas de volado, sandalias rojas de tacón alto sujetas a su tobillo por una pulsera. Se esmeró en su pedicure francesa. Su cabello lo dejó suelto con ondas rebeldes—realmente me dejaste sin palabras. Luces impactante. Pasa por favor.

—Gracias, tu también te ves que increíblemente guapo. Perdón por llegar antes.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Pasa por favor. Y bienvenida.

—Traje ésto.—levantó una botella de vino.

—Peter Michael Cabernet Sauvignon Oakville Au Paradis. Buena elección. Gracias.—dijo él tomando la botella.

—Hmmm... huele increíble. ¿Qué preparaste?—preguntó mientras caminaban a la cocina.

—Espera hasta probar.—tomó dos copas que sacó de la alacena.

—No sabía que cocinabas.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi y que te sorprenderías aún más.—dijo con picardía. Ella se mordió el labio inferior imaginando.

Se dirigió hacia la sala, un amplio lugar con sillones de piel blanco y negro, muebles en tono oscuro combinados con aluminio y acero. El piso negro. Se podía ver su reflejo en el.

—Bonito lugar. Es muy...

—Yo.—terminó él.—me alegró de que te gustara.

—Tiene una vista increíble.—recibió la copa que él le ofreció.

— Estar en el último piso tiene su ventaja. Es más tranquilo.

—Es muy masculino.—observó que no había nada de su ex en el lugar—.. Tu...—no sabía cómo preguntar con respecto a su ex esposa.—... me sorprende de que no tenga nada de...

—Este lugar es sólo mío. Ni siquiera mi ex sabe de él. Si es lo que deseas saber. Lo compré hace tiempo.—dijo muy tranquilo.

—Perdon no quise ser entrometida.—se sintió avergonzada.

—No lo eres. Yo también hubiera preguntado lo mismo.—el sonido del horno los interrumpió.—la comida esta lista.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Solo falta poner la mesa.

—¿Por qué no comemos en el living? Podemos sentarnos en la alfombra.

—Por mi donde tú quieras.

—Bien, entonces será en el living.

Sacó el pollo, cortó las porciones y lo colocó en cada plato lo acompañó con papas y una salsa de champiñones que había preparado. Era su especialidad y esperaba que ella lo disfrutara. Mientras terminaba de preparar los platos, ella curiosa robó una papa cubierta de crema y se la llevó a la boca. Cerró sus ojos para saborear...

—Mmmm...—dijo saboreando de su dedo la deliciosa salsa.—ésto esta riquísimo.

—No deberías hacer eso.—dijo él con la voz ronca y conteniéndose las ganas de tomarla en ese preciso momento y llevarla a su cama.

—¿Hacer qué?— preguntó ella inocente. Sin decir más, unió su boca con la suya y se sorprendió por la corriente eléctrica que lo traspasó. Los labios de Candy eran cálidos, suaves y tentadores. Él intensificó el beso, absorbiendo la deliciosa sensación, el dulce sabor de su boca. No pudo

resistirse e introdujo la lengua en su aterciopelado interior. Ella le atrapó instintivamente la lengua con los labios, y Terry experimentó una erección inmediata. La apartó y la miró a los ojos.

—Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando haces eso —dijo él. Ella se humedeció los labios y respiró hondo.

—Es una locura —dijo negando con la cabeza

— Tú me estás llevando a la locura—ambos rieron.

Se dirigieron a la sala llevando los platos y la comida.

Se sentó y le tendió la mano a ella para que tomara asiento del mismo lado de él.

—¿Por qué no te quitas esos tacones? Te sentirás más cómoda.

—Si. Tienes razón.—se agachó para hacerlo pero él se adelantó.

—Déjame ayudarte.—le tomó uno de los pies y con delicadeza le desabrochó la pulsera del tobillo. Candy se estremeció por los roces de sus manos sobre su piel. Luego el otro.

Sin soltarle el tobillo, le recorrió con la mirada las piernas, desnudas y bien

contorneadas, hasta el tentador atisbo de sus muslos, expuestos por la corta prenda que llevaba. Un sensual mono que escondía otras sugerentes formas femeninas, como la curva de las caderas y la marca de los pezones contra la fina tela.

Al levantarse, notó cómo ella tragaba saliva con nerviosismo. Sus labios parecían una combinación de inocencia y pecado, y el pelo le caía sobre los hombros como una cascada de oro líquido.

La miró fijamente a los ojos.

—La cena puede esperar—acto seguido, la asaltó con un beso que la dejó sin respiración.

Candy sintió que se hundía en un cálido mar de excitación donde el instinto carnal prevalecía sobre cualquier inhibición. Terry le devoraba los labios, y ella le condujo la lengua al interior de su boca. Él le pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera memorizando cada curva y resquicio. Con agonizante lentitud desató la prenda de su cintura y deslizó una mano sobre las costillas hasta la cara inferior de los pechos. Los pezones

de Candy se endurecieron bajo el sujetador. Ella se movió con impaciencia, ansiando el contacto pleno.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó él, con una voz cargada de sensualidad—.¿Esto?—le puso una mano sobre un pecho y ella no pudo contener un gemido de satisfacción.

—Si.—dijo en un susurro.

Él también gimió, como si lo estuviera torturando de placer. Metió una mano bajo la prenda, entre los muslos, y encontró la cinta elástica del tanga. Con el pulgar le acarició la piel suave y sensible de debajo, y Candy contuvo la respiración y se movió para permitirle un mejor acceso.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló él—. No quiero esperar mas —la miró intensamente a los ojos y volvió a besarla con pasión.

Candy tuvo la sensación de que había estado esperando aquel momento toda su vida. Terry se separó, con la respiración entrecortada, y volvió a centrar toda su atención en Candy.

—Este atuendo me lleva irritando desde que lo he visto —le dijo, moviendo las

manos hacia la espalda de Candy.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Me gusta tanto que quiero quitártelo—respondió, y le bajó la prenda por los hombros.

Candy se quedó sin aire, pero él no se detuvo. Le bajó hasta la cintura,

deleitándose con la visión de su torso desnudo y sus pechos cubiertos por el

sujetador de encaje. Besó su cuello y hombros. Saboreó cada centímetro de su piel desnuda. Le desabrochó el sujetador y, tras contemplar la gloriosa vista de sus pechos desnudos, le acarició los pezones hasta

endurecerlos.

Sintiéndose más excitada por momentos, Candy se arqueó hacia él, incitándolo a poseerla. Entonces Terry bajó la cabeza y le mordisqueó un pezón, provocándole la correspondiente tensión en las partes íntimas. Ella volvió a arquearse y él gimió y pasó al otro pezón, lamiéndolo hasta que Candy se retorció de placer.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó en un suave murmullo—. Pues esto es solo el

principio.

La tomó en sus brazos y cuando llegó a la habitación la puso sobre sus pies. Le deslizó la prenda por las caderas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, salvo

por el tanga de encaje.

Candy sintió otra oleada de calor y el deseo que le nubló la visión. Nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones a la vez. Agarró la camisa de Terry, ansiosa por sentir su piel desnuda. La carne del castaño ardía con la misma intensidad que latía

en ella. Le pasó las manos por el pecho y las bajó hasta su abdomen.

Él soltó un jadeo y entrecerró los ojos.

—Vamos —la apremió, con una mezcla de deseo y desafío.

Con manos temblorosas, Candy le desabrochó los pantalones y le bajó la cremallera.

A continuación deslizó las manos bajo sus calzoncillos para tocar íntimamente su masculinidad.

Él dejó escapar un largo y prolongado suspiro y le puso una mano sobre la

suya para detenerla.

—Luego —le dijo. La fue guiando lentamente hasta la cama, chocando con ésta se recostó de espalda. Él la siguio, bajó la cabeza y le prodigó sensuales besos por todo su cuerpo bajando por el vientre plano. Lentamente le quitó la minúscula prenda de encaje y le separó las piernas para besarla en los muslos.

Candy se puso rígida, pero Terry estaba firmemente decidido. Le acarició los

muslos para tranquilizarla, mientras con su lengua recorría el lugar más sensible y secreto de su feminidad.

—Eres tan suave y exquisita.

—Oh...Oh por Dios... Terry...—dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Si nena, disfruta.—con cada mágica caricia de su lengua, Candy sentía cómo aumentaba su tensión interior. Él parecía consumirla, llevándola hasta el borde de lo soportable, haciéndole gritar su nombre... Entonces, con una expresión de urgencia y satisfacción posesiva,

Terry se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se tumbó sobre ella con

determinación. Sacó un preservativo y le hizo levantar los brazos para que se aferrara a sus hombros.

—Aguanta —le dijo, y tras ponerse el preservativo la fue penetrando con sumo cuidado.

—Aaah...—evocó ella. Clavando sus uñas en la espalda de él. La incomparable sensación dejó a Candy sin aire.

—¿Quieres que...me detenga?—preguntó él con voz ronca en su oído.

Candy se humedeció los labios, resecos, e inspiró con fuerza.

—Yo, eh, mi cabeza... —era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Lo único que sabía era que no quería parar—. No. No pares—le susurró.

Un brillo primitivo destelló en los azules ojos de Terry, y empezó a moverse

lentamente en su interior. La llenó por completo y borró cualquier pensamiento de su mente. En el cuerpo y alma de Candy solo quedó él, dando y recibiendo, haciendo que deseara entregarle todo.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron ante la promesa de la inminente culminación. La respiración se le entrecortaba, el sudor le cubría el cuerpo, y ella vio en sus ojos el momento del orgasmo. Fue saciada con la embriagadora certeza de que había ayudado a poner esa expresión en el rostro de Terry. Nunca se había sentido más completa.

Los minutos pasaron, y lo único que se oía en el interior de la habitación eran sus respiraciones a la par. Entonces él se apartó y, tras besarla en la mejilla,

cambió de posición para que ella estuviera sobre él.

Candy se sentía exultante y vulnerable a la vez.

—Tengo una pregunta —consiguió decir finalmente—. ¿No se supone que sólo íbamos a cenar?

Terry se echó a reír, le pasó una mano por la nuca y la besó en los labios.

—Deberías saber que pasa cuando me miras de la manera que lo hiciste y más con ese atuendo que escogiste para esta noche..—dijo con picardía.

Candy intentó dominar sus pensamientos, demasiado consciente de aquel cuerpo tan musculoso bajo el suyo.

—Sí, pero ésto me sigue pareciendo una locura. Quiero decir, si se suponía que

hacer el amor contigo una vez iba a aclarar mi mente, entonces...

—¡Una vez! —exclamó Terry, mirándola como si hubiera perdido el juicio—¿Qué te hace pensar que solo vamos a hacerlo una vez?

—Bueno... No... Supongo que...—sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Eres tan hermosa cuando tus mejillas se sonrojan.—la besó con intensidad.

—Ahora si tengo hambre.—ambos rieron.

Terry la ayudó a ducharse. Cambió las sábanas. Luego llevó un poco de frutas, queso y unos sándwich además de el vino y unas copas a la habitación.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Terry se despertó a la luz de un espléndido amanecer y a la vista aún más espléndida de Candy desnuda en su cama. Parecía imposible, pero volvía a estar excitado. Habían hecho el amor durante toda la noche, y aun así

deseaba más de ella. Pero Candy apenas tenía experiencia, y él no quería abrumarla.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, él vio la confusión en su rostro, seguida por el

reconocimiento y la toma de conciencia. Le dio un rápido beso.

—¿Qué demonios haces desnuda en mi cama? —le preguntó en tono burlón.

Ella dudó un momento y negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

—Fuiste tú quien me invitó —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Y cuando yo intenté no

abusar de tu hospitalidad, me atrapaste bajo tu pierna enorme y pesada.

—No recuerdo haber oído ninguna queja. De hecho, juraría haberte oído decir algo como: «Oh, Terry, no pares. Oh, eres increíble. Oh, Terry...»

Candy le tapó la boca con la mano y lo miró con dureza.

—Tonto. Es muy descortés por tu parte que te burles de mí de esa manera.—dijo haciendo puchero. Él inclinó la cabeza, de modo que sus narices se rozaron.

—No despiertas mis instintos corteses.

—No, obviamente despierto tus emociones básicas —replicó ella, con una voz tan jadeantemente deliciosa que Terry se cuestionó la idea de darle tiempo para que recuperar las fuerzas.

—Ya que anoche no pudimos disfrutar de la cena, me gustaría compensarte hoy. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas, pero luego haremos lo que tú quieras.

Ella retrocedió ligeramente. Su mirada relucía con sensuales secretos.

—Cualquier cosa menos eso —añadió Terry con un gemido—. No quiero

atosigarte, así que deja de mirarme así.

—¿Así cómo?—dijo con inocencia mordiéndose el labio inferior

—Como una diablesa acechando mi cuerpo.

—Nunca me habían llamado diablesa—dijo ella, boquiabierta de asombro.

—Eso es porque ningún hombre sabe de lo que eres capaz en la cama —le aseguró él, y entonces pensó que no le gustaba la idea de que algún otro hombre lo supiera—. Deja de distraerme y dime lo que quieres hacer hoy.

Ella se quedó pensativa unos segundos, y entonces lo miró.

—Hmmm...No lo sé... ¿por qué no mejor me sorprendes?

—¿Aun más?—dijo con picardía.

—Oh no... Mejor vamos a preparar el desayuno.—quiso levantarse pero el la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que cayera nuevamente a la cama. Se puso sobre ella.

—Aun hay tiempo para el desayuno.—dijo devorando sus delicados labios, en una mezcla de exquisita pasión, deseo y algo más.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Perdon perdón...Me demoré en actualizar pero aquí les dejo este capítulo._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente._

 _Siempre agradecida por todo el apoyo y la buena onda que me brindaron. Gracias por acompañarme en estos fic, por el tiempo que se tomaron para leerlos._

 _Muchos besos y abrazos a la distancia._

 _QUE EL 2017 SEA UN AÑO LLENO DE BENDICIONES Y DICHAS PARA TODOS._

 _ **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**OCHO**

Luego de aquella visita, de no haber resultado como ella quería, estaba más que furiosa. Nada estaba resultando como ella lo planeó: su amante la estaba dejando a un lado ya que no tenía como satisfacerlo y darle los gustos que lo mantenían atado a su lado.

Su marido ya tenía todo listo para firmar el divorcio, estaba siendo generoso con ella pero sin embargo no se conformaba. Se sentía frustrada, verlo como si nada, sin remordimientos por separarse. Eso la molestaba horrores.

—No, no voy a aceptar.—dijo firmemente dando con su puño cerrado sobre la gran mesa de cristal.

—Susana, estas recibiendo una cantidad por demás generosa.—dijo su abogado tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Él sabía que si se negaba podría perder todo y quedar en la nada hasta el departamento que compartía con su amante que lo había puesto al nombre de él para evitar que Terry se entera, ya que conocía a la perfección con quien se enfrentaban y, hasta las aventuras de su cliente.

—¿por qué está tan tranquilo? ¿acaso no le importa que nos separemos?¿dónde esta el amor que decía tener por mi? Estoy segura de que ya tiene otra. No le será nada fácil. Está muy equivocado si piensa que se la haré así de fácil.—dijo con la mirada oscurecida de ira.

—Susana no seas terca, si Grandchester se entera de tu romance con ese pendejo quedarás en la ruina. Déjate de estupideces y acepta lo que te dá.—Ted, su abogado la conocía bastante bien, sabía que era una mujer ambiciosa y que su rebeldía siempre a llevaba al mismo lugar, a la nada.

—No me hables así.—dijo levantando la voz.

—Mira. Ya me cansaste de tus niñadas. Tuviste suerte de que no se dieran cuenta de tus estupideces y te mandarán a la cárcel por robarle a tu propio esposo. No siempre la suerte estará de tu lado.—dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su portafolio para dirigirse a la puerta— Cuando decidas aceptar lo que acordamos me llamas. Sino busca quien te ayude porque conmigo ni te molestes en llamar.—abrió la puerta y salió dejando a una rubia enfurecida.

—Arghggg...—gruñó y arrojó con furia su copa de vino contra la puerta.—maldito idiota. Juro que no te la haré fácil Terrence. Te dejaré sin un centavo.

—¡Vaya mujer!—dijo asombrado un joven al entrar al departamento y ver los trozos de vidrios esparcidos por el lugar.—¿Qué pasó aquí, Su?

—Nada.—dijo con la voz cargada de rabia.—¿Qué haces tú aquí? No dijiste que no vendrías a almorzar...

—Si. Pero hubo cambio de planes.—la rubia levantó su delineanda ceja—No me mires así. Tengo que hacerle un favor a un amigo. Su padre está muy enfermo y me pidió que lo acompañe a visitarlo. No pude negarme.—mintió como tantas veces lo hizo.

—Pero me prometiste que iríamos unos días a Francia. Dijiste que me acompañaría.—dijo al borde del llanto. Tenía enormes manchas oscuras bajo los ojos.

—Lo siento, Su. Sabes que Tom es un gran amigo.—dijo tratando de calmarla. La tomó de las manos y la hizo ponerse de pie frente a él.

—Pero Alex, yo soy tu mujer. Debería ser tu prioridad.—dijo ella con voz melancólica mientras jugaba con los botones de la camisa blanca de él.

—Vamos, nena—dijo mientras acariciaba sus delgados brazos— No me pongas esa cara. Sólo serán unos días.

—Pero...

—Prometo que te compensare.—la besó en el cuello.

—Alex...

—mmmm...—seguía besándola.

—S-siempre dices...lo mismo—él tenía poder absoluto sobre su cuerpo.

—Esta vez será diferente. Lo prometo.—tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó tan ingenua.

—Por supuesto.—besó fugazmente sus labios. Ella quedó con ganas de más.

—Voy a preparar mi equipaje.

—¿Por cuantos días te irás?—fue tras él al dormitorio.

—No lo sé.—sacó sus mejores camisas y pantalones, también algunos trajes de baño lo cual llamó la atención de la rubia.

—¿Playeras?

—Si, uno nunca sabe además hace mucho calor.

—¿Pero no es mucho? Además sólo van a estar en el hospital.

—Susana... Sabes que detesto que me controles y que no me gusta andar mal vestido.—cerró la valija.

—Narcisista.

—Yo diría naturaleza generosa.—dijo con arrogancia.

Era cierto. Era un joven sumamente apuesto. Cuerpo más que apetecible y una tentacion al pecado. Ojos grises, cabello corto y negro. Sabía cómo conquistar a las mujeres y darles lo que todas ellas quieren y por supuesto sacar un buen provecho de eso como lo hizo con la ingenua de Susana, de la cual ya se estaba aburriendo.

.

..

.

El día había llegado, habían decidido salir muy temprano en la mañana para aprovechar el dia, estaban listos para hacer el viaje.

Terry y los demás hombres ya habían guardado los bolsos en los baúles. Esperaban que las chicas se decidieran en bajar.

—Apresúrate Candy. Los chicos nos esperan.—dijo Patty.

—Ya voy, ya voy.—contestó la rubia que estaba terminando de envolver la tarta que había hecho para ellos.

—Hmmm... ¿Qué es eso que huele tan delicioso?—dijo Archie entrando al departamento de la Candy donde aún se encontraban Eliza, Patty y Annie. Por detrás lo siguió Terry y Antony.

—¡Es tarta de manzana!—exclamó Antony refregándose la panza.

—Huele exquisito.—dijo Terry poniéndose al lado de ella que sostenía la fuente y él le rodeaba la cintura, depósito un beso en la mejilla.

—Espera a probarla nomas.—dijo Archie.

—Chicos, se nos hace tarde.—dijo Stear entrando al lugar.—hmmm la tarta de Candy.

—No no no... Se nos hace tarde. Lo llevaremos y comeremos allá. Así que andando.—dijo Eliza empujando a todos.

—Pero sólo un pedacito—dijo Antony.

—Nada de nada.

—¿Para mi tampoco hay?—dijo con voz seductora el castaño.

—Lo siento, bombón. Pero nada. Tendras que aguantar hasta que lleguemos.—le respondió la pecosa.

—Ya lo veremos.—ella rió abiertamente.

Las cuatros parejas bajaron y subieron a los coches. Stear, Patty, Eliza y Antony irían juntos. En el coche de Terry irían los demás, Archie como conductor, él se había ofrecido ya que conocía un atajo para llegar antes que los otros. Su destino: The Hamptons.

Tres horas más tarde de lo planeado... el auto donde viajaba Candy seguía dando vueltas, ya que Terry había cedido el volante a Archie y se había quedado dormido junto a Candy en el asiento trasero.

—Te lo dije.—dijo reprimiendolo la morena a su novio.

—...el desvío debería estar justo a la vuelta… ¡Recuerdo esta casa!—dijo Archie saltando en el asiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo por esos lugares. Él quiso ir por el camino más corto, un atajo que descubrieron cuando eran más jóvenes.

—Si claro—le respondió sarcástica.

—Gracias a Dios.—dijo el castaño despertando de su placentero sueño.—Tengo que hacer pis.

—No te alegres tanto. Archie nos perdió.

—¿Qué?—se despertó de golpe la pecosa.—¿como que nos perdimos?

—Tranquilos. Anny exagera.

—Eso es tu culpa te dije que Archie no era seguro. —lo reprendió la rubia a su novio burlándose de la cara de su amiga que tenía el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

—Gracias por la confianza, gatita.—dijo con ironía a su amiga. Luego se dirigió a su novia.— Cambia esa carita, muñequita.

—Un voto de confianza para el pobre Archie.—dijo Terry.

—Gracias, amigo.

—¡Miren! —les señaló Candy mientras seguían el camino, una espaciosa casa blanca de dos pisos con una chimenea de piedra gigante en la parte izquierda. El coche de Stear estaba en el camino de entrada, y se podía escuchar música saliendo de la parte de atrás.

—Parece que ya han empezado la fiesta—observó Terry.

Chillidos y risas venían con la música desde la parte de atrás de la casa.

—Oh, no lo dudo. Mi suposición es que han estado bebiendo desde que llegaron y están medio desnudos en la pileta ahora.—dijo Anny.

Bajaron sus bolsos y todas sus pertenencias.

¿la tarta? Ni rastros. Entre ambos castaños se habían encargado de terminar con ella.

—Tendremos que ponernos al día, ¿no es así? —guiñó un ojo la rubia, sacando una botella de licor Galliano de su bolso.

—¿No es eso interesante? Pensaba lo mismo —contestó la morena sacando una botella idéntica de su bolso de lona.

—Sabía que te morías por emborracharme y aprovecharte de mi—dijo Terry riendo, tomándola de la cintura le robó un fogoso beso en los labios.—No te hacía tan Traviesa, pecosa.—le dijo al oido

—Por favor, no hace falta emborracharte. —se burlo, dándole guiño.

—Soy un genio como barman —declaró, sus ojos brillando de picardía.

—No tengo la menor duda —suspiró.

Siguieron a sus amigos por detrás e ingresaron a la vivienda, la cual se encontraba vacía ya que los visitantes estaban tal como ellos lo predijeron: Enfiestados en el agua.

—Vamos, emborrachémonos y empecemos este fin de semana—dijo Archie animando al castaño.

Toda la parte posterior de la casa estaba rodeada por patios de ladrillo y madera, y ahí es donde se encontraron con sus amigos.

—¡Candy, Anny! —gritó Patty desde la pileta, donde ella y Staer se salpicaban el uno al otro, ya había alcanzado el Alto Borracho.

—¡Patty! —le gritó ella la rubia.

—Por fin. ¿Dónde se habían metido? Pensamos que habían cambiado de opinión de venir—dijo Antony acercándose al grupo recién llegado. Todos miraron al responsable. Archie se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué?—dijo con inocencia haciendo reír a todos.

—¿Que hacen aún vestidas?—dijo Eliza desde una tumbona observando a sus amigas.

—Enseguida nos cambiamos.—contestó la morena.

—No pierden el tiempo—dijo la rubia observando a los chicos reunidos ya preparando unos cócteles.

—Hombres...—dijo entre suspiros Anny.

—Se llevan bien...—comentó la Patty.

—Los chicos son buenos y Terry es muy sociable. No tenía dudas de que se llevarían bien.—añadió la rubia.

Después de unos minutos ya todos estaban en sus trajes de baños reunidos alrededor de la piscina.

Terry caminó hacia su chica y le entregó un cóctel.

—Dime que opinas —le dijo, guiñando un ojo.

—¿Esto es...?

—Golden Dream.

Ella tomó un sorbo, girando el sabor en su boca y lengua.

—Eres tan bueno como sabía que ibas a ser —susurró tomando un trago

peligrosamente grande.

—Es sólo el principio, nena —añadió, chocando su copa con la suya y tomando su propio trago grande.

—Por una borrachera inolvidable—dijo con picardía.

—Por un de semana de locuras.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, bebieron, comieron y platicaron de todo.

A la hora de la cena castaño junto a Candy se ofrecieron a cocinar.

—Ya esta el agua, coloca la pasta.—le indicó a su chica.

—Listo. ¿como va la salsa?

—Ya casi está lista.

—Déjame probar.—él tomó una pequeña cucharada y se la llevó hacia la boca de ella.—¿y, esta bien?

—Hmmm... exquisita.

—Añado la crema en cuanto la pasta esté.

—¿cómo va eso, chicos?—preguntó Antony.

—En cinco está todo listo.

—Tiene buena pinta—dijo absorbiendo el aroma que inundaba la cocina.

—Nosotras ponemos la mesa.—dijo Eliza junto a Anny.

—A nosotros nos tocará la limpieza—agregó Patty.

—¿Y la tarta?—dijo Stear desde el umbral. Ambos castaños se miraron en complicidad.

—Creo que la perdimos en el camino—comentó Anny.

—Noo...—dijo Antony con cara de tristeza.—con lo que me gusta la tarta de manzana que prepara Candy.

—Bueno bueno...les prometo que mañana les haré más.

—Por eso te quiero—dijo Stear dándole un guiño.

—Listo. La cena ya está.—anunció el inglés.

El único sonido en toda la casa era la de los cubiertos chocando en los platos...

—¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a cocinar así? ¡Jesús, esto está bueno! —exclamó Archie tomando su tercera ración de pastas que había en el centro de la mesa.

—Gracias. Pero tuve ayuda de una experta—le guiñó a su pecosa.

—En verdad chicos, se pasaron. Ésto esta mas que bueno—dijo Antony con la boca llena.

—Opino igual.—añqdió Stear masajenado su barriga luego de haberse comido dos porciones generosas.

—Yq nos dimos cuenta chicos. Sr comieron hasta la mínima pizca de salsa.—comentó Patty. Todos rieron.

Terry hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la copa de vino de Candy y ella asintió.

Anny puso música movida para animar y bajar un poco todo lo que habían comido.

El vino fluyó tan libremente como la conversación, convertiendose en un grupo muy unido. Intereses similares,

sentidos del humor similar, pero todo lo suficientemente diferente como para

mantenerlo vivo.

Hablaron animadamente, mientras el alcohol era absorbido, las paredes se

vinieron abajo. Las chicas bailaban alocadas y ellos por su parte disfrutaron de un partido de póker.

Las habitaciones eran cuatro por lo que decidieron que dormiría de a dos: Candy y Eliza, Patty y Anny, Antony y Stear, Archie y el castaño. Ya mañana harían cambios dijeron ellos.

...

A la mañana siguiente algunos prefirieron seguir durmiendo, otros dar un paseo en yate mientras que Terry había llevado a Candy a otra parte.

—Nunca había venido hasta aquí. Es... increíble. Mi padre siempre habló de esto, de lo maravilloso que es pero también costoso pero que vale la pena.

—¿Te gusta?—ambos tenían la vista al mar. Terry estaba a su espalda rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

—Me fascina.

—Ven, vamos.—la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a seguir subiendo.

—¿A donde vamos?—quiso saber ella.

—Te quiero mostrar algo.

Caminaron un trecho más lejos del faro, cuesta arriba.

—Mira.—le señaló hacia la punta de una colina.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar.

Estaban en lo alto, tenían una vista perfecta al mar, una hermosa cabaña, muy rústica.

—¡Wow! Ésto es... es precioso.—estaba maravillada por la belleza del lugar.

—Lo es.

—Pero qué hacemos aquí... Podemos meternos en problemas por interrumpir una propiedad privada.—dijo nerviosa.

—Tranquila. Nadie nos molestará.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?—lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

—Por que soy el dueño.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y una sexi sonrisa dibujó en su cara. La rubia abrió los ojos y formó una O en sus labios.—¿te gusta?

—No me estarás mintiendo.

—Claro que no. Ven, vamos adentro.—la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la pequeña vivienda.

La primera vez que trajo a su ex mujer al lugar, aún no estaba terminada, quedó decepcionado. No quiso entrar por qué el lugar era pequeño y no le parecía algo así ya que las casas que ella había visto la mayoría eran enormes mansiones, una más lujosa que la otra. Él no dijo nada. Volvieron ese mismo día a su casa en Manhattan. Susana jamás se enteró de la cantidad de dinero que costaba esa "pequeña cabaña" que ella despreció, Terry había invertido toda una fortuna ya que era el lugar más solicitado pero que sólo fue adquirido por uno solo, Terrence.

Con Candy fue diferente, su reacción y expresión en su rostro le llenó el corazón, amaba la simpleza y humildad de ella. Era tan distinta a su ex.

—Terry... Es maravilloso.—dijo observando todo.

—Lo sé. Fue una lucha conseguirlo.

—¿Pero cómo haces para mantenerla en este estado? Está todo limpio.

El lugar por dentro parecía mucho más grande. Una chimenea por dentro, hecha de enormes piedras y mármol, el piso de madera lustrada, sillones de piel clara, los muebles eran tan fino y costosos. Tenía una pequeña cocina y una escalera que daba hacia la única habitación de arriba con baño privado.

—He contratado a alguien para que se ocupe de mantenerla en buen estado.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando te dije que veníamos a The Hamptons?

—Quería sorprenderte.—se acercó a ella que estaba parada hacia el ventanal izquierdo, se podía contemplar bellamente todo el azul de mar.—¿lo hice?

—Sip—se puso en punta de pies y beso sus labios.—y me encanta que me sorprendas.—rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos.

—Me encanta hacerlo. ¿Quieres conocer la habitación?—dijo con vos seductora.

—Pensé que nunca me lo dirías.—sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave rojo. La levantó de la cintura y ella lo rodeó con sus largas y torneadas piernas.

La habitación era amplia, la cama una tentación, blanca y sedosa. Las paredes revestidas y pintadas en blanco, el piso todo alfombrado con tonos claros, lo que daban calidez y elegancia al lugar. Los muebles de madera y una vista esplendorosa hacia el mar.

—Creo que si tuviera que elegir me quedaría a vivir en este lugar. No puede ser más perfecto.—dijo ella tan maravillada con lo que veía.

—No vas a bajar—dijo aún teniéndola aferrada a él.

—Nop. Estoy bien así.—besó su mejilla.

—Entonces...—un brillo de malicia apareció en sus ojos haciendo que ella abriera bien grande los ojos. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar cayó junto a él tumbados en la cómoda cama. Rieron.

—Eres malo.—hizo un puchero el cual el mordió gustosamente.

—Y uno muy malo—mordió suave su cuello e hizo que su piel se erizara.

—N-no hagas ...eso.—dijo con los ojos cerrados. Sentir su boca sobre su piel la hacia temblar, desfallecer.

—¿por qué?—preguntó sin despegar su boca de su blanca y suave piel.—eres deliciosa.

—T-terry... —la posición en la cual se encontraban le nublaba la vista, sumado a los besos y lengua sobre su piel. Él estaba sobre ella entre sus piernas. Ella enterró sus dedos por el cabello castaño que ahora se encontraba alborotado.—Hmm...

—Me gusta como hueles y... Tu piel en mi boca...—siguió bajando por su cuello dándole besos mientras que su mano derecha la recorría por debajo de camisa.—...eres tan suave.—movio su mano hacia su pierna la cual se apagaba más a él atrayendolo hacia su cuerpo. Podía sentir la evidente excitación de él contra ella.

—Me gusta cuando... me besas así. Me...gusta lo que me haces sentir...—dijo ella con las voz entrecortada.

—Dime qué sientes... Qué quieres...—tomó con sus labios el lóbulo. Lo mordió con suavidad. Ella levantó su camisa y sus manos recorrieron la espalda bien tonificada de él, pasó por su abdomen y su dedo índice se paseó por la cintura de su pantalón. Torturándolo. Tal y como él lo hacía con ella.

—Me...gusta cuando estas...dentro de mi. Me gusta tu boca en cada rincón de mi cuerpo...

—Si bebé... Qué más te gusta.—le subió la camiseta de algodón que llevaba y besó la cima de sus senos.

—Oh Terry...

—Me estás matando nena—dijo con la voz ronca, cuando sintió como ella desabrochó el pantalón y metió su mano rozando sus dedos su longitud evidentemente dura.

—Será...mejor detenernos...

—¿Segura?

—N-no.—el rió en su cuello.—no quisiera pero...

—...tenemos que volver.—terminó él.

—Sip... Pero si... Tú quieres podemos volver y pasar la noche aquí.—le propuso.

—Eso me encanta.—sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un apasionado y necesitado beso.—estaré ansioso por que llegue la noche.

—Mejor nos vamos.—él se levantó primero y luego la ayudó a levantarse.

Una vez que acomodaron sus ropas y recuperaron el aliento, se dirigieron a la casa.

Caminaron por la playa donde un grupo de jóvenes jugaban al fútbol y las chicas tomaban sol.

—Pásala—gritó un moreno a su amigo.

—Es mía.—dijo el otro esquivando al jugador contrario, se detuvo unos segundos y pateó fuertemente directo al arco.

—GOOOOOL—gritó cantando su victoria.

—Muy bien hecho, amigo.—lo felicitó su compañero. El muchacho sonrió y fue tras la pelota que cayó al lado del castaño, el cual lo detuvo con su pies. Se detuvo al momento que un par de ojos tan intensos como las esmeraldas lo miraban fijamente.

—¿Candy?—preguntó dudoso en cuanto llegó por la pelota.

—¡Alex!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Bueno, como siempre disculpándomepor demorarme tanto._

 _Trataré de actualizar más seguido, no digo todos los días pero por lo menos dos veces a la semana y si puedo más trataré de hacerlo._

 _Espero que le guste._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente._

 _ **¡Gracias!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**NUEVE**

Ahí estaba él. Frente a ella. Arrogante, decidido. Y peor aun, tan guapo que sus ojos no podian apartarse del torso desnudo, mostrando sus tabletas. Con su característica sonrisa altanera.

Él era el chico por el cual ella suspiró ciento de veces y derramó tantas lágrimas por un buen tiempo.

Tenía un traje de baño azul claro con dibujos de tabla de surf, lo que hacía resaltar el bronceado de su piel. Los músculos de su torso bien definidos, seguía siendo delgado pero estaba más guapo. Era unos tres centímetros más bajo que Terry, el cual no dejaba de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Candy!.—dijo él con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Ella seguía tan hermosa, incluso mucho más de lo que era cuando estaba a su lado. Su cuerpo había desarrollado unas preciosas y bien pronunciadas curvas. El short blanco resaltaba el tono bronceado de su piel, dejando ver sus esbeltas piernas largas, la camiseta con tirantes delataba sus redondos pechos.

—Eh... ¿Qué haces aquí?— su nerviosismo era evidente. Terry se dio cuenta ya que aún la tenía de la mano y la sintió tensarse.

—Tambien estoy bien—dijo con sarcasmo.—... vinimos a pasar el fin de semana—señaló al grupo que lo estaba esperando.—¿cómo has estado?—seguía ignorando al castaño.

—Ah... Bien.

—Ejem...—el castaño aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

—Hola, soy Alexander.—se presentó ante el castaño ya que la pecosa no sabía que hacer.

—Terrence Grandchester.— extendió la mano para estrecharla como saludo.

—Grandchester...—sonrió de lado.

—Asi es.

—¿Ustedes...?

—Terry es mi novio.—logró decir ella.

—Vaya...—exclamó levantando una de sus cejas.

—¡Alex apúrate!—le llamaron sus amigos.

—Me llaman. Espero verte pronto muñequita.—le dió un guiño y se fue junto a los demás dejando a un castaño con los puños apretados.

—¿Qué fue eso?—dijo él sin apartar la vista de aquel intruso.

—Eh...

—¿De dónde lo conoces?—la miró, estaba serio y algo molesto por el atrevimiento de llamarla " _muñequita"._ ¿Quién se creía?

—¡Candy, Terry!—los interrumpieron Elisa junto a Antony, Stear y Patty.

—Los estábamos buscando.—dijo Stear parándose frente al castaño que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Eh... Nosotros estábamos...—la presencia de aquel individuo la habia perturbado. Jamás se imaginó encontrarselo aquí.

—Llevé a Candy a dar un paseo por el faro—agregó Terry—Tengo una cabaña allá arriba.—mas o menos le señaló el lugar.

—Si que sabes impresionar—comentó Antony.—tienes la mejor posición. Mis abuelos no pudieron conseguir que le vendieran esa zona por qué ya tenía dueño.

—Y mira quien es el dueño.—comentó Stear.

—Es un lugar hermoso.—comentó la rubia.

—Debe de serlo. Tiene una de las mejores vistas.—dijo Elisa.

—¿Y los demás?—preguntó Candy.

—Archie dijo con nos sorprendería con el almuerzo.—comentó Stear.—tenian que ver la cara de Anny cuando lo dijo.—comentó entre risas.—pobre de nosotros. Ni siquiera sabe freír un huevo.—se burló emitiendo una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Y por qué lo dejaron hacer? Los únicos perjudicados somos nosotros. Con el hambre que tengo—dijo Antony angustiado.

—No exageren. De seguro algo hará.—lo defendió el castaño.

—Vamos. Hay que ver que habrá cocinado.—dijo Elisa entrelazando su brazo con el de la rubia.

—Espera...—Candy se dió la vuelta para hablar con su novio.—Terry.—lo llamó.

—Esta bien pecosa.—dijo entendiendo a lo que se refería la rubia—hablamos luego.—le dió una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban Terry no dejaba de pensar en aquel encuentro. Había visto lo nerviosa que se puso Candy cuando ese chico la llamó.

Ahora no le diria una palabra. Cuando estuvieran solos aprovecharía para cuestionarla.

.

...

.

Por su parte el joven había quedado sorprendido de haber encontrado nuevamente a su ex novia. Y más aún por lo diferente que se veía.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué traes esa cara?—cuestionó Steven a su amigo.

—Es la única que tengo.—dijo arrogante.

—¿quienes eran? La rubia esta que se parte.

—Oye...—lo detuvo.

—Vamos... No vas a negar que la chica está buenísima. Esas piernas—dijo imaginándola con descaro.

—Ya cortarla, Steven. No estoy para bromas.—pateó la pelota con bronca hacia los demás, tomó su camiseta que estaba sobre la arena y caminó hacia la casa donde estaban alojados, a la derecha de la casa de los abuelos de Antony. Muy cerca.

—¿Y ahora que bicho le picó?

—¿Qué le pasó a Álex?—preguntó uno del grupo.

—No sé—dijo encogiéndose de hombros Steven.—Mejor vamos a comer algo que muero de hambre.

—Buena idea.—los chicos siguieron a Álex.

Ya en la casa, Alex entró a la habitación que se le había asignado, se arrojó de espalda a la cama.

—Mira donde nos venimos a encontrar, Candy.— suspiró. Cerró sus ojos y varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

 _ **Flash back**_ _._

 _Era su penúltimo año en el colegio cuando conoció a Candy._

 _El era el chico más popular, capitán del equipo de fútbol. Las chicas morían ser su novia o por qué sólo le dirigiera la palabra. Provenía de una familia adinerada pero sus padres no siempre le concedian sus caprichos por su comportamiento de chico malo._

 _Candy era la nueva, aún le faltaban tres años por terminar la preparatoria cuando sus padres decidieron cambiarla de colegio. Era una chica para nada especial, cabello rubio rizado, siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta. Su pequeña nariz llena de pecas le daban ese toque de inocencia y a la vez de ternura. Era delgada, no muy alta. Vestía de manera informal: pantalones semiajustados y converse. Nada llamativo en comparación con sus nuevas compañeras las cuales siempre estaban a la moda. Tacones altos, bien maquilladas. Bolsos de diseños. A ella eso no le importaba. Era tan sencilla a pesar de que sus padres tenían más dinero que cualquiera de ellos._

 _Iba muy distraída en su primer día de clase cuando chocó con él._

— _Oh, lo siento. ¿estas bien?—dijo él tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

— _Eh... Si.—dijo con timidez, sin levantar su mirada._

— _Lo siento no te ví venir. Soy Alexander pero mis amigos me dicen Alex.—se presentó mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas del suelo.—eres nueva._

— _Hmm...si. Es mi primer día y ya empecé mal.—levantó su mirada y se topó con unos intensos ojos grises y con la más sexi y arrogante sonrisa que había conocido. Él por su parte adoró esa mirada. Sus ojos verdes lo cautivaron al instante._

— _¿Candy?—le preguntó cuándo leyó un rótulo en el cuaderno que sujetaba en sus manos._

— _Si. Candice White Andley.—tomó sus libros y cuadernos y los abrazo a su pecho._

— _Encantado de conocerte, Candice. Aunque... ¿puedo llamarte Candy?—ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.—déjame acompañarte a tu salón de clases. De seguro debes estar perdida._

— _Algo así._

— _Bueno. Desde hoy me ofrezco a ser tu guía en la escuela.—dijo muy animado._

 _Desde ese día comenzaron una gran amistad que poco a poco fue creciendo convirtiéndose en algo más. Alex quedó prendido de ella en tan poco tiempo y ella igual._

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

—Candy...Tan dulce y hermosa como la primera vez que te ví. Quién diría que después de tanto tiempo nos volveríamos a ver. Esta vez no te voy a dejar ir. Si el destino nos volvió a juntar es por algo.—dijo muy animado y una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en su cara.

...

..

.

Por su parte mientras los chicos iban por Archie...

—Eli hay algo que tengo que contarte.—dijo la rubia en cuanto llegaron a la casa y se encerraron en la habitación que compartían.

—Nooo...Ya sé... No me digas que te pidió que te casaras con él. Por qué si es así va demasiado rápido, amiga. Deb...—dijo sin respirar.

—Para, Eli.—la cortó.

—¿No es eso?—la rubia negó con la cabeza.—Entonces...

—Vi a Álex.—su voz delataba angustia y nerviosismo.

—¿Cómo?... Eh...¿dónde? ¿dónde lo viste?

—Aquí. Veníamos con Terry del faro y nos lo encontramos. No supe reaccionar y me quedé mirándolo como una tonta.—se sentó en el borde de la cama y cubrió su rostro.

—Hey... Ésto no tiene por qué afectarte. Ya lo has superado. ¿O no?—le dió una mirada interrogante.

—Que cosas dices. No es eso.

—Entonces...¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Es sólo que volver a verlo fue como volver el tiempo atrás y recordar lo mal que la pasé.

—Ay Candy.—la abrazó.—ese chico no merece ni siquiera que te amargues por él. No lo hagas. Ahora tienes a un hombre que te tiene como a una princesa.

—Lo sé.—deshizo el abrazo— Pero tenías que ver cómo me habló. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba lo más relajado.

—Que no te arruine estas vacaciones. No lo dejes, amiga.

—No fue fácil olvidar...—dijo haciendo memoria años atrás...

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Llevaban casi dos años de novios. Todo era perfecto entre ellos._

 _Alex ya había ingresado a la universidad de Columbia. Estudiaba administración. Había pasado más de una semana de clases y ya era el chico más popular no solo por ser tan guapo sino también por ser el mariscal de campo._

 _Candy había querido darle una sorpresa, por lo que se presentó un fin de semana, aprovechando que su hermano viajaría hasta allí._

 _Eran aproximadamente las 10 am cuando llegó al departamento. No vivía en el campus, sus padres se ocuparon de que estuviera en una zona cercana y que tuviera algo propio. Mérito por ingresar a la universidad._

 _El edificio no era demasiado alto, constaba tan sólo con quince departamentos._

 _Llegó, subió al ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Se abrieron las puertas y ella caminó hacia el número 7. Llamó tres veces y nada. Marcó a su celular y tampoco había respuesta. Esperó casi una hora sentada al lado de la puerta. Luego volvió a intentar. Y al ver que no tendría suerte se dió por vencida._

 _Iba saliendo del edificio cuando un auto deportivo negro aparcó frente al edificio. Una mujer rubia, evidentemente mucho mayor que él, estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Reían descaradamente y al parecer ella estaba excedida de copas._

 _Candy bajo los tres escalones de entrada del edificio y lo enfrentó._

— _¿Qué significa ésto?—dijo ella con la voz temblorosa._

— _Can...—su cara se tornó seria.—¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _¿Quién es?—cuestionó la mujer que estaba al lado mirándola de arriba abajo.—¿Es tu hermana?—dijo en tono de burla._

— _Sube. En seguida estoy contigo.—ordenó arrojandole las llaves. Sin esperar más la mujer bajó del vehículo, llevaba un diminuto vestido negro y unos tacones rojos en la mano. Cuando desapareció Alex se acercó a Candy quien no podía creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos._

— _¿Tan difícil era decirme que ya no querías tener nada conmigo?—lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas rosadas. Tenía los puños cerrados tratando de contener la bronca._

— _Candy...Yo... lo siento...de verdad lo siento.—trató de acercarse a ella._

— _No me toques.—lo apartó con brusquedad—¿cómo pudiste, Alex? Te llamé ciento de veces, te pregunté todo el tiempo si estábamos bien. ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿por qué dejaste que me enterara así?_

— _Yo no quise lastimarte. Esperaba el momento para hacerlo. Yo... Yo no puedo estar contigo. No ahora.—dijo con amarga sinceridad._

— _Eres de lo peor..._

— _Tu... Tu eres demasiado niña para entender ésto ahora, Candy. Nosotros no podemos estar juntos._

— _Eres un idiota. Te odio Alex. Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido.—le dió una fuerte bofetada y se marchó desconsolada._

— _Lo siento—dijo refregándose la cara.—de verdad lo siento muñequita._

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

—Hey... Mírame—Elisa la tomó de la cara y la obligó a mirarla.—Nunca más te quiero ver derramar una lágrima por él.

—Si.—dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

—¿Quieres que vaya y le patee las pelotas?—la rubia rió de las ocurrencias de su amiga.

—Deberias. Pero no quiero tener que ir a visitarte a una celda.—ambas rieron.

—Asi quiero verte. Vamos que tenemos que intoxicarnos con el menú de Archie.—abrieron la puerta y caminaron por las escaleras.

—Oh... No.—fingió horrorizarse.

—jajaja... Pobre de Anny cuando se casen.

—No quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

—Ni yo.—soltaron fuertes carcajadas.— y bien. ¿Vas a contarle a Terry?—dijo mientras cruzaban las puertas hacia el jardín donde estaban los demás.

—¿Qué tiene que contarme?—dijo el castaño detrás de ellas. Ambas se paralizaron.

—Bueno... Yo ... Voy a ver qué más falta por hacer.—dijo Elisa dejándolos sólos.

—¿Y bien...?—la hizo girar para que lo mirara. Puso su cabello detrás de la oreja.—¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

—Eh... preferiría... que lo habláramos cuando estemos solos. Sí.

—Esta bien, pecosa.

—Oye...Ya déja de decirme pecosa.—le dió unos golpecitos en el pecho.

—Me encantan tus pecas. Especialmente éstas.—besó su nariz. Luego ella lo abrazo.

—Eres lindo.—le dijo manteniendo su cabeza pegada a su pecho.

—Ya lo sé. Soy irresistible.

—Engreido.

—Pecosa.

—Hey chicos. Ya están las hamburguesas.—los llamó Stear riéndose ruidosamente.

—¿Que es ese olor?—comentó el castaño.

—Al parecer algo se quemó.—dijo Patty tras de ellos.

—¿Por qué te ríes así?—cuestionó la rubia a Stear quien tenía lágrimas de tanto reír.

—Mira— decir que estaban quemadas era poco. Las hamburguesas estaban carbonizadas por fuera y crudas por dentro.

—Creo que a Archie se le fue la mano con el fuego.—fue el turno de Antony de reír. Y todos los demás no podían contener las risa por la cara de Archie y más la de su novia.

Los chicos terminaron por comer el con ensaladas y beber cervezas. Se pasaron toda la tarde burlándose del pobre de Archie y jugando voley en la pileta.

...

..

.

Horas más tarde las parejas se separaron... Cada uno por su parte.

Candy y Terry llegaron a la cabaña, ella se acercó a las puertas francesas que daban hacia grandes terrazas y patios que se hundían hacia la playa. Lo que la cautivó fue la imponente vista al mar. A través de las gigantescas ventanas, el azul oscuro de las aguas. El crepúsculo caía sobre la playa, iluminando las

otras casas blancas que colgaban de los acantilados.

Abrió las puertas y dejó que el suave aire cayera sobre ella y dentro de la casa, cubriendo todo con el perfume de la noche.

Sintió a Terry posarse detrás de ella y sin decir palabra, colocar sus manos en su pequeña cintura. Se acurrucó junto a ella, descansando su cabeza en el hombro. Candy se recosto en él, sintiendo los ángulos y planos de su

cuerpo encajar con el de ella.

—¿Conoces esos momentos cuando todo es exactamente como se supone que debe ser? ¿Cuándo te encuentras a ti misma y a tu universo entero alineándose en perfecta sincronía y no puedes ser más feliz?—el asintió sin despegarse de ella.—Es así como me siento en este momento—ella dejó escapar una risita, sintiendo la sonrisa de Terry desplegarse por su rostro mientras presionaba su cuello.

—Está bien, ¿no? —susurró.

—Está muy bien —respondio y ambos miraron la puesta de sol en un

silencio embrujado por unos segundos.

—¿Qué es lo que dijo Elisa?—aun manteniendo la misma posición.

—Si no te lo digo no te quedarás tranquilo, verdad.

—Aja...

—Esta bien... ¿Viste el chico que nos encontramos en la playa?—el asintió.—Bueno... Álex... él y yo fuimos novios en la preparatoria.—ella se apartó para mirarlo.

—Oh...

—Terry... Yo...—dijo con voz temblorosa.

—No tienes que contarme ahora si no lo quieres, Candy. Él es parte de tu pasado. Y si tu estas bien con eso, yo lo estaré. puedo esperar a que te sientas segura y quieras contármelo.

—Lo sé. Pero me comporté como una tonta.—bajó la mirada.

—Está bien, no voy a cuestionar eso. Admito que no me gusto pero entiendo... pero me gustararía saber... ¿Aun sientes algo por él?—preguntó dudoso.

—No. Claro que no.—dijo manteniendo la mirada fija en sus ojos.

—Él te lastimó, no es así.

—No quisiera recordar eso... Pero si. Confíe en él y terminé siendo lastimada y humillada.—dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Terminó contándole lo que había sucedido con él. Cuando terminó él la miró con ternura y le dijo:

—La próxima vez que lo vea le romperé la cara por imbécil.—ella emitió una simple sonrisa.—lo digo muy en serio.

—No sé si hice bien en contarte pero no quiero tener que llevar más cosas a una celda. Ya con Eli tengo suficiente.—se abrazó a él. Él la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y la pegó a su pecho.

—No me ocultes nada, pecosa sí. Por más insignificante que pueda ser, quiero saberlo todo.

—No lo haré.—se aferró más a él.

Después de mirar el atardecer hasta que se hubo ido, exploraron el resto de la casa.

Entraron a la habitación principal. Tenía su propia terraza con vistas hacia el mar, una cama muy grande y tentadora. Cientos de sedosas almohadas blancas puestas en el cabecero, derramándose sobre un edredón blanco. Estaba doblado, por lo que el millón de hebras de hilo brillaban, de hecho brillaban como si estuvieran encendidas desde dentro.

Transparentes cortinas blancas colgaban de barras suspendidas sobre la cama, creando un dosel, mientras más cortinas colgaban en las ventanas mirando hacia la playa. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas flotaban con la brisa suave, dándole a la habitación un efecto ondulante.

—¡Vaya! —dijo junto a Terry aún parados en el umbral. La vista de noche era otra cosa. Era hipnótico.

Corrió hacia la cama, saltó sobre ella y las almohadas rebotaron por la habitación. Él reía ante aquella infantil y tierna actitud.

—Veo que te gusta.—ijo con los brazos cruzados.

—Me encanta.

— Podríamos estrenarla—le dió un guiño.

—Hmmm...No es mal idea. Pero... no.—se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa, pasando junto a él.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a él.

—¿Vamos a desperdiciar el vino que trajimos?.—se apartó y caminó hacia la cocina.

Mientras servía el Cava, lo vió en la terraza, mirando a la playa. Sonrío, llevaba una camisa de lino blanco y unos pantalones beige completaban su atuendo. Él se giró justo cuando estaba saliendo a su encuentro y le sonrió. Ella vestía un corto vestido amarillo claro de verano, la suave brisa hacia que este se adhiera a su cuerpo marcando cada curva de una manera sensual. Ambos estaban descalzos.

Le ofreció la copa vino. Lentamente, tomó un sorbo, sus ojos en los de ella. Cuando quitó la copa, rápidamente enredó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besándola profundamente, con el sabor del vino intenso en su lengua.

—Te ves…bien —suspiró, alejándose de sus labios y presion su boca contra la piel justo debajo de la oreja, su nuca le hacía cosquillas de la forma más fantástica.

—¿Bien? —preguntó ella, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para alentar todo lo que él estaba haciendo.

—Bien. Lo bastante bien para comerte—susurró, rozando su cuello con sus dientes, sólo lo suficiente para hacerla consciente de ellos.

—Vaya… —Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se hundía en su abrazo.

Se aferró a él, sintiendo y experimentando todo. Su cuerpo, duro y caliente contra el de ella, la sensación de su pelo desgreñado contra su mejilla, el calor de la barandilla contra su cadera, la emoción de cada célula en su cuerpo encrespándose hacia ese hombre y el placer que seguramente le iba a traer.

Minutos más tarde...

Salió del baño, abrió la puerta. La habitación se había transformado en algo de un cuento de hadas. Terry se habia ocupado de darles ese toque. Las velas aromáticas parpadeaban en el armario y mesitas de noche, bañando la habitación en un cálido resplandor. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, así como la puerta hacia el pequeño balcón con vista al mar, y podían oír las olas rompiendo, el romance estilo novela. Y allí estaba: pelo revuelto, cuerpo fuerte, ojos llameantes. Esperándola, de pie, arrastrando la mirada por cada centímetro de su cuerpo y de vuelta hacia arriba, una sonrisa en su rostro cuando apreció su escasa vestimenta.

—Umm, blanco —suspiró, tendiendo la mano.

Sus ojos se encontraron, él tomó una respiración profunda.

—Es un crimen lo bien que te ves en eso—dijo, atrayéndola hacia él y dándole una vueltecita para así ver mejor la fina lencería que llevaba, unas bragas de seda con volados y encaje, el sostén del mismo material. Mientras la giraba un ruido bajo sonó en su garganta, y, ¿fue un gruñido? _Maldición_...

La acercó más, agarrando sus caderas y apretándola contra él, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho. Le dio un pequeño beso al oído, haciéndola sentir sólo la punta de su lengua.

—Hay algunas cosas que necesito que entiendas —murmuró, acariciándola con la nariz, sus manos acariciando cada parte de su piel desnuda y agarrando un puñado de su firme y redondo trasero, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella Jadeó.

—¿Me estás escuchando? No te distraigas en mí ahora —susurró de nuevo, aplanando la lengua y arrastrándola hacia arriba en un lado por el cuello

—Es un poco difícil concentrarse con tu distracción empujándome en el muslo —gemió, dejando que se doblara hacia atrás lo suficiente para que todo su cuerpo inferior se apretara contra él, sus lugares duros perfectamente satisfechos de moldear sus lugares blandos. Se rió entre dientes en el cuello, ahora salpicando por la clavícula con sus besos.

—Esto es lo que necesitas saber. Primero, eres increíble —dijo, sus manos ahora viajaron hasta la parte baja de su espalda, dedos y pulgares masajeando y manipuland—.Segundo, eres increíblemente sexy —suspiró.

Las manos de ella apresuradamente desabotonaron su camisa, empujándola hacia atrás sobre sus hombros cuando sus ritmos comenzaron a hacer la transición de lento y fácil a rápido y frenético. Ahora sus manos se movían alrededor del frente, sus uñas ligeramente rozando su vientre, estando piel a piel, nada más entre ellos. Ella por su parte recorrío con sus manos arriba y abajo de su espalda, sus uñas mucho más agresivas, enterrándolo y anclándolo contra ella.

—Y tercero, tan increíblemente sexy como es este conjunto negro, lo único que quiero ver el resto de esta noche es a mi chica apostadora, y necesito verte—jadeó al oido mientras la recogía, levantándola, ella levantó la pierna derecha envolviendolo a la cintura.

Caminó hacia atrás y la puso suavemente en la cama. Inclinándose, la empujó hacia atrás sobre los codos. Con la camisa colgando de sus hombros, le guiñó un ojo, señalando a su estado de desnudez. Extendió la mano, doblando un dedo detrás del botón de sus pantalones y lo abrió. Al no tener un vistazo de su bóxer, suavemente bajó la cremallera apenas dos centímetros o menos, dejando al descubierto el rastro feliz que conducía abajo, donde todas las cosas buenas eran encontradas. _y vaya que eran más que buenas._

—Esta noche haré que olvides todo —Sonrió, empujando sus caderas contra ella, haciéndola sentir todo. Ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Estoy segura—suspiró, echándose hacia atrás para estirar los brazos por encima de su cabeza, alargando su cuerpo contra el suyo y animando a sus labios a bailar más allá a lo largo del hueco de la base de su clavícula. Podía sentirlo lamer y chupar entre sus pechos. Se arqueó contra él, deseosa de sentir más. Necesitaba más.

Empezó a apartar las correas de su sosten hacia abajo, dejándola al descubierto y permitiéndole el acceso que necesitaba para hacerla enloquecer. Sintiendo su boca en ella, en sus pechos, caliente y húmeda.

—Se siente increíble —gemió sobre su cabeza cuando lo andrajoso de su ligera barba maltrató su piel agradablemente. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor del pezón derecho, y sus caderas se fueron por la tangente hacia las suyas, posicionándose salvajemente debajo de él, sus piernas ahora envueltas firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Labios, lengua y dientes ahora prodigaron a través del escote, él alternó entre los pechos, amándolos por igual. Estaba rodeada de Terry, de su olor, calor. Todo de él.

Palabras sin sentido fueron vertidas de su boca. " _Terry"_ , ... _"Sí, eso es bueno", "Umm" y "Ahh"_ , y un bastante ruidoso _"Síííí_ ". Él sabía cómo llevarla a la locura.

Terry suspiró una y otra vez sobre su piel suave, su respiración era un incentivo cuando lo sentía inundándola. Las manos de ella se enterraron en la larga cabellera castaña, y cuando lo aparto hacia atrás de su rostro fue recompensada con la vista increíble de su boca sobre ella, con los ojos cerrados en la adoración. Él mordió ligeramente, cerrando sus dientes alrededor de su piel sensible, y sus manos casi arrancaron el pelo de su cabeza. Se sintió fenomenal.

Él con su otra mano corría hacia arriba y abajo de su pierna, animándola a agarrarlo más fuerte entre sus muslos mientras sus maravillosos dedos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más al borde de la tanga. Sintió su respiración acelerarse mientras continuó acercándose al final, sus dedos acariciando justo debajo del borde de la diminuta prenda, apenas acariciando. Su respiración se redujo también, y mientras siguió tocándola suavemente, su rostro volvió a subir al de ella, y tuvieron ese momento, ese momento de tranquilidad, en el que sólo... se miraron. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando deslizó su mano aún más por debajo de la seda y entonces, con precisión dolorosamente perfecta, la tocó.

Ella cerró sus ojos, sintiendo todo su cuerpo inundado con tantas sensaciones. Su respiración empezó a aumentar de nuevo, se movió con él, sintiendo sus dedos comenzar a explorarla, sin llegar ahí, torturandola. Soltó el más sensual gemido. Los sentimientos eran tan intensos.

Estaba segura que Terry era ajeno a todas las emociones que volaban detrás de sus párpados cerrados.

Cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre la tela, volviéndose más hábiles y seguros de sí mismos, algo increíble comenzó a suceder. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando un calor muy específico comenzó a moverse a través de ella, empezando por el centro de su ser y saliendo.

Terry sin duda disfrutaba de eso. Sus ojos lucían nublados y llenos de lujuria mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él. Sabía que podía sentirla tensa y revivir.

—Dios, Candy, eres tan... eres hermosa—murmuró, sus ojos ahora llenándose con algo un poco más que la lujuria, y sentío diminutos pinchazos detrás de sus ojos.

Tiro sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo sostuvo cerca, desgarrando su camisa para sacarla, sacarla fuera de él para poder sentir todo. Se levantó por solo unos segundos, rasgando la camisa de una manera exagerada que la hizo reír, pero anhelarlo aún más.

Bajando de nuevo, se deslizó más abajo, sus labios trazando un camino hasta su ombligo. Haciendo círculos con la lengua.

—Sabes tan bien… joder, Candy. No puedo esperar a probarte nuevamente.

Su lengua trazó un camino desde el ombligo hasta el borde de sus bragas, y luego con amorosa precisión, metió los pulgares bajo de la prenda y las arrastró por las piernas.

Tiró de sus caderas hasta el borde de la cama y se dejó caer de rodillas. _Dulce Jesús._

Mientras acariciaba con sus manos arriba y abajo de la parte superior de sus torneadas piernas, ella se levantó sobre los codos para poder ver, necesitando ver ese maravilloso hombre tendido sobre ella, cuidándola. Arrodillado entre sus muslos, con sus pantalones desabrochados y la mitad de la cremallera baja, el pelo en alturas atómicas, era impresionante.

Una vez más, dejando a su lengua guiar, plantó besos a lo largo de la parte interna de sus muslos, por un lado y luego el otro, con cada paso cada vez más cerca de donde más lo necesitaba. Cuidadosamente levantandole la pierna izquierda, la enganchó por encima de su hombro mientras ella arqueaba la espalda, ansiando sentirlo.

La miró por un momento más, tal vez incluso unos pocos segundos, pero se sintió como toda una vida.

—Hermosa —suspiró una vez más, y luego presionó su boca en ella. No hubo lamidas rápidas, ni besos pequeños, sólo presión increíble mientras la rodeaba con sus labios. Fue suficiente para hacerla caer de nuevo en la cama, incapaz de sostenerse a si misma por más tiempo. La sensación, la exquisita sensación de él la consumía completamente, y apenas podía respirar. Trabajó con ella, lento y bajo, llevando una mano para abrirla aún más a él, dejando su boca, sus dedos y su perfecta lengua, gentil y metódicamente persuadiéndola en la estratósfera, levantándola, llenándola con la exquisita sensación que sólo el se la imponía.

Dejó una mano caer hacia él y enredarse en su pelo, pasando sus dedos con tanto sentimiento como pudo. ¿La otra mano? Inútil. Haciendo un puño en las sábanas.

Levantó la cabeza una vez, sólo una vez, para presionar otro beso contra su muslo.

—Perfecto. Jesús, simplemente perfecto —susurró, en voz tan baja que apenas podía oírlo ya que se mezclaban con los suspiros y gemidos de ella. Volvió casi de inmediato, ahora a sus movimientos, sus labios y su lengua girando y presionando mientras gemía en ella.

Ella abrió los ojos por un segundo. Todos sus sentidos cobraron vida, podía escuchar el romper de las olas, ver la luz de las velas parpadeantes en sus cuerpos. Podía sentir su piel ponerse en carne de gallina, el aire acariciándola. Cerrando los ojos otra vez. Al borde de la maxima sensación, quería a Terry dentro. Lo necesitaba dentro de ella. Tirando de sus hombros, lo subio encima de ella, los pies pateando sus pantalones hasta que yacían indefensos en el suelo.

—Terry, necesito... por favor...dentro, ahora —jadeó, casi incoherente con la lujuria. Él sin hacerse de rogar, se posicionó entre sus piernas, sus caderas juntándose con las de ella en cuestión de segundos. Se inclinó, besándola.

—Díme que quieres—jugó con ella.

—Dentro... dentro, te quiero dentro de mi—seguio cantando, su espalda y las caderas alternativamente arqueándose, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar lo que necesitaba, lo que tenía que tener, para empujarla fuera de ese acantilado.

Finalmente lo sentió, exactamente donde él estaba destinado a estar. Apenas se impulsó en su interior, pero solo la sensación de él entrando en ella fue monumental. Mucho más que lo que fue la primera vez. Sus propias necesidades se calmaron por el momento, y vio cómo empezó a empujar dentro. Sus ojos penetrando en los verdes de ella. La rubia acunó su cara entre sus manos. Parecía como si él quisiera decir algo. ¿Tal vez cosas maravillosamente cariñosas para conmemorar ese momento?

—Hola —susurró, sonriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Hola —le contestó, amando su sensación, su peso encima de ella.

Se deslizó suavemente dentro de ella y al principio se cuerpo se resistió. Ya que era su segunda vez, pero el pequeño dolor que sentió fue bienvenido. Era un dolor bueno, un dolor que te permite saber que algo estaba viniendo. Se relajó un poco, permitiendo a sus piernas envolverse alrededor de su cintura, y mientras apretaba más dentro de ella, su sonrisa se hizo infinitamente más sexy. Se mordió el labio inferior y pequeñas líneas de expresión aparecieron en su frente.

Ella aspiró, inhalando su aroma cuando lo vió salir únicamente el pedacito más pequeño, sólo para empujar una vez más. Ahora totalmente dentro, le dió la bienvenida de la única manera que podía. Le dió ese pequeño abrazo interno, lo que hizo que sus ojos destellaran abiertos y la miraran.

—Esa es mi chica —murmuró, levantando una ceja y empujando otra vez, con más convicción esta vez. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta y jadeó, meciendo las caderas con las suyas con un movimiento como las olas rompiendo abajo.

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse mas dentro de ella, deslizándose con una presión fantástica, cada nuevo ángulo y la sensación dando forma a más de esa cálida sensación de cosquilleo trabajando su camino hasta la punta de cada uno de sus dedos. La sensación de tener a Terry dentro, dentro de su cuerpo, era más de lo que podía expresar. Ella gemió y él gruñó. Juntos. Sus caderas la empujaron más en la cama, hacia la cabecera. Sus cuerpos estaban resbaladizos por el sudor, chocando y chocando entre sí. Enroscó sus manos profundamente en su pelo, tirando y retorciéndose debajo de él.

—Candy... tan hermosa —suspiró entre beso y beso en la frente y nariz. Ella cerró los ojos. Sintiéndose una vez más, al borde del acantilado, lista para saltar, necesitando saltar. Una vez más, la presión comenzó a construirse, aquel crujido de energía volviéndose salvaje y frenético, pulsando con cada golpe, cada resbalón y descenso de sus caderas en las de ella, conduciéndolo, implacable, dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

Él puso una mano entre sus cuerpos, justo encima de donde estában unidos y empezó a trazar sus círculos pequeños.

—Oh... ¡Sí! —gritó una y otra vez mientras se movía con el hombre más hermoso del mundo dentro de ella.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Terry encima, vió su hermoso rostro mientras le hacía el amor, y eso es lo que éso era. Eso no era sexo. Era amor. Vió sus ojos pesados, gruesos y medio cerrados en la pasión. Una gota de sudor deslizándose por su nariz y miró como se esparció perezosamente sobre sus redondos pechos. Vió cómo se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, la tensión en su rostro mientras retrasaba su propio bien merecido clímax.

Él era todo. Era un amante generoso, y podía sentir su corazón golpeando dentro de su pecho para estar más cerca suyo, para amarlo. Él lo era todo.

Envolvió sus piernas apretadas alrededor de su cintura y ancló las manos sobre su espalda.

Él la esperaba. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Lo adoró. Cerró sus ojos una vez más, preparándose a si misma para todo lo que era capaz de darle y recibir.

—Terry —jadeó. Levantó sus caderas. Apretó en todos los lugares correctos, y gritó su nombre, una y otra vez.

—Candy... mírame... por favor —rogó con voz llena de placer. Ella permitió a sus ojos abrirse otra vez, sus ojos buscaron los de ella, ¿y luego? Se vino. Fue perfecto. Impresionante.

Él se dejó caer sobre ella, y ella lo recibió gustosa. Tomó todo mientras lo acunaba contra su pecho y lo besó una y otra vez, sus manos reconfortando su espalda, sus piernas abrazándolo tan fuerte como podían. Susurró su nombre mientras él acariciaba el espacio entre la delicada piel de su cuello y su pecho, simples toques y caricias.

Se quedaron así un rato, escuchando el sonido de las olas y sus respiraciones. Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, levantó la cabeza y la besó muy suavemente.

—Te quiero —Sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, junto a su corazón completo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Tarde pero aquí está._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente._

 _Siempre agradecida con todas ustedes._


	10. Chapter 10

**DIEZ**

Se despertó esa mañana con una gran sonrisa en los labios, recordando todo lo que habían vivido horas antes.

Él aún dormía plácidamente. Estaba boca abajo, desnudo. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca para contener la risa estaba en todo su esplendor, una pierna estirada y la otra semiflexionada con una almohada metida entre las piernas. Todo su hermoso trasero a la vista. Pensó en cachetearle las nalgas pero se arrepintió.

Luego se retorció en la enorme cama, curvándose alrededor de su cabeza y mirando hacia abajo, a su rostro. Era adorable.

Cuidadosamente puso sus dedos a los lados de su nariz, y apretó.

Esperó.

Después de diez segundos, inhaló y sacudió la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor salvajemente. La rubia reía animadamente.

Él se relajó cuando la vió sentada en la almohada junto a él cubierta apenas con la sábana.

Sonrió con una sonrisa somnolienta.

—Hola —Murmuró, rodando hacia ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su vientre plano. Ella pasó sus manos

por su cabello, deleitándose con la informal libertad que tenían para tocarse entre sí.

—Hola.—dijo ella tan radiante.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó sin soltarla.

—Un poco más de las ochos.

—Mmm... Podriamos dormir un rato mas. Me gusta estar así contigo.

—A mi tambien pero no.

—Una hora más.—suplicó.

—No no. Tenemos que levantarnos. Hay que ir a la casa para ordenar nuestras cosas.

—Pero si saldremos luego de comer.—se quejó.

—Vamos, dormilón.—seguía rascando su cabeza.

—Mmm... Está bien. Pero me tendrás que recompensar por despertarme de tan maravilloso sueño.

Minutos más tarde...

En el baño.

Él la presionó contra la pared de la ducha, sujetando sus manos extendidas contra el frío azulejo.

—Oh...por Dios...Terry...— Los labios le cosquillearon y el agua la roció en la piel mientras él la besaba en la boca, luego por el cuello y hombros. Se flexionó contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba contra el de ella. Él se deslizó dentro de Candy, duro, grueso y delicioso.

—mmm... Siii... Asi—Su aliento salió en un jadeo, amplificado por las paredes de azulejo, fue sexy por la caída del agua, y rapidamente seguido por otro jadeo mientras continuaba empujando dentro de ella, dolorosamente lento y con determinación, sus manos ahora agarrando sus caderas.

—Si bebé... eres tan perfecta—ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, girando la cara para encontrar la mirada de Terry, desnudo y mojado. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, su boca abierta mientras invadía completamente y sin disculpa. Ambos cayendo en espiral rápidamente, perdiendo la conciencia y la capacidad de pensar claramente, palabras silenciosas escapándose de sus bocas.

.

..

.

La casa era un completo desastre. Ropas por todos lados, los cojines de los sillones en cualquier lado menos donde deberían estar.

—Al parecer estuvieron de fiesta anoche—dijo el castaño en cuanto entraron a la vivienda.

—Hey... Hola—los saludó la pelirroja muy sonriente.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?—cuestionó la rubia.

—Nada... Sólo una guerra de almohadones.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.—¿y ustedes? Por las caras que traen dudo que se hayan aburrido.—le dió un guiño a su amiga la cual ya tenía las mejillas de un rojo profundo.

—Iré a... preparar nuestras cosas.—salió disparada la rubia. Su amiga reía ante aquella actitud.

Les llevó dos horas empacar, y decidir quién se iba a con quién. Ya que Anny no quería estar cerca de Archie debido a que éste se había desquitado con ella por las hamburguesas, tirando su ropa interior en la pileta, así que Terry, Candy, Patty y Archie viajarían por un lado y el resto por el otro. Fue una lucha convencer a Patty cambiar de lugar pero al final accedió.

Estaban arreglando todas las bolsas en los baules.

—¿Tienes frio?

—Un poco, pero está bien. Mi bolso está en el fondo y no quiero que tengas que reorganizarlo todo —le contestó, frotándose los brazos.

—¡Toma!—se sacó su camisa de jean, dejando una camiseta blanca bajo, y se la ofreció.

—¿y tú?

—Estaré bien con ésto, además dentro ya no sentiré frío.—respondió, su pelo cayendo un poco sobre sus ojos cuando esbozó una sonrisa infantil.

—¡Oye, Grandchester! ¡Podría necesitar un poco de ayuda por aquí! —llamó Archie mientras luchaba para cargar todo el equipaje de Anny.

Se apartó de ella para ayudar al joven, la rubia cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el perfume de la prenda.

La apretó contra la nariz, inhalando el inconfundible aroma de Terrence que se aferraba a él. Le sonrió y rápidamente lo deslizó sobre ella, admirando la forma en que quedaba suelto y bajo, y aun así se envolvió de una manera reconfortante. Se volvió para ver a Terry que la miraba desde arriba del auto de Stear. Sonrió

mientras se giraba hacia él.

—Gracias —musitó.

—De nada —musitó en respuesta.

Volvió a inhalar y luego tomó asiento junto a Patty quien tenía la cara larga. La rubia la abrazó y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez todos ubicados en sus respectivos lugares en los vehículos dieron marcha de regreso a sus hogares.

...

..

.

Tiempo después.

Luego de aquel estupendo fin de semana, Terry había conseguido divorciarse de Susana. Había sido una gran pelea para ponerse de acuerdo ya que está no daba treguas y quería más de lo que su ex marido le ofreció. Pero él abogado logró hacerla entrar en razón y no le quedó mas que aceptar lo que le correspondía.

Así que ahora ya estaba felizmente libre de aquella mujer.

Llevaban cuatro meses saliendo. Su relación estaba en todo su esplendor.

Ellas ya habia comenzado las clases y también su trabajo en el laboratorio del hospital, donde se encontraba en ese momento mientras se mesajeaba con él:

 _ **Hola**_ _._

 _Hola a ti._

 _ **¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de esta noche?**_

 _Sip. ¿Dónde iremos a cenar?_

 _ **Hay un estupendo restaurante nuevo que he estado queriendo probar.**_

 _Entonces deberiamos conocerlo._

 _ **Esa es mi chica.**_

 _:-) amo comer._

 _ **Lo sé. Lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que me tienes desnudo y en tu cama.**_

 _Jajaja no me refería a eso. Pero sip, debo admitir que me gusta comerte, también._

 _ **No sigas hablándome así porque no respondo.**_

 _Será mejor volver cada uno a lo suyo._

 _No quiero que hagas un desastre en tu oficina._

 _Te veo luego._

 _ **Nos vemos señorita pecas.**_

Guardó su móvil y suspiró.

—El amor, el amor—comentó su compañera cuando entró. La rubia solo sonrió.

—¿teminaste?

—Gracias a Dios.

—¿Cómo te fué con el paciente de la 105?—preguntó la rubia a su compañera.

—Imposible.—dijo negando con la cabeza.—El hombre me saca de mis casillas. Parece un niño de cinco años.

—Pobre de tí, amiga.

— _Doctora White la solicitan en el piso tres .—_ anunció una voz femenina por el alta voz.

—Me toca.

—Nos vemos mañana. Por hoy termino con mi turno.—dijo la joven morena.

—Hasta mañana, Mía.

Candy se dirigió a donde la llamaban, subió al ascensor. Llegó al piso.

Abriendo la puerta de la sala donde estaban los pacientes en estados críticos.

—Buenos días.—saludó la joven en cuanto ingresó.

—Bueno días, Candy.—respondió la mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años.—aquí tienes las indicaciones.

—Gracias, Adela.

Tomó las órdenes y caminó hacia ellos.

Cada paciente estaba en una pequeña habitación separadas por paredes blancas y ventanales de vidrio. Ingresó a las dos primeras, una mujer mayor y luego otra más joven.

—Permiso—dijo en cuanto entró a la tercera. Aún se encontraba una enfermera cambiando el suero al paciente.

—Hola Candy.

—Hola. Vine a tomar una muestras de sangre. Indicaciones de la doctora Sullivan.

—Esta bien. Ya termino. Estos muchachos de hoy no tienen cuidado.

—¿Qué le sucedió?—preguntó aún sin ver al que yacía inmóvil en la cama ya que la mujer que lo atendia le cubría la vista.

—Un accidente de motocicleta. Hace varios días que lleva inconsciente.

—Oh. No llevaba casco.

—Si, eso lo salvo que no se rompiera la cabeza. Pero el impacto fue muy fuerte. Le hicieron dos cirugías para quitarle una de las costillas que le perforó el pulmón izquierdo, además de las fracturas que tiene en la pierna y brazo.—se apartó dando lugar a la rubia.

—¡Oh por Dios!—se cubrió la boca—Alex.

—¿Conoces a este muchacho?

—Si.—dijo sin apartar la vista del chico que yacía inmóvil en la cama.—¿y su familia?

—Se le aviso a su novia... Bueno eso es lo que ella dijo. Aunque para mi es un poco mayor para serlo. Viene todos los día al mediodía. Ya debe estar por llegar.

—Entiendo. Pobre Álex.

—Es una pena. Un chico tan guapo y mira el estado en que se encuentra.

—Si... Bueno... tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

La enfermera se retiró dejandola sola.

Mientras que...

—Buenos días—saludó la recién llegada en la mesa de entrada de cuidados intensivos.

—Buenos días señora Marlow.

—¿Puedo pasar a ver Alexander Vince?

—Si. Ahora le estan tomando unas muestras de sangre.

—Bien.—se dirigió a la habitación.

Unos golpecitosen la puerta anunciaron la llegada de una mujer...

—Adelante. Ya he terminado de...— se detuvo en cuanto vió a la recien llegada. Esa cara ¿ _la conocía? ¿por qué su rostro le sonaba familiar?._

—Buenos...—ahora fué el turno de Susana de sorprenderse. La repasó de los pies a la cabeza—...buenos días.—terminó de decir reconociendo a la joven rubia que tenía frente a ella.

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _Susana estaba muy segura que Terry tenía a alguien mas en su vida. Así que lo mando a seguir._

 _Después del divorcio pudo confirmar sus sospechas._

— _Hijo de puta. Maldito infeliz. Yo lo sabía.—arrojó con toda la bronca y rabia que sentía, las fotos en el cual aparecía el castaño junto a la rubia muy juntos en la playa, otras en restaurantes y hasta en la entrada de un edificio del cual ella no tenía conocimiento alguno de quién era el dueño, hasta que su investigador le informó que era de Grandchester.—juro que me las pagarás, Terrence. Ojalá seas tan infeliz como te lo mereces._

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

—¿Es usted es familiar de Alex?—preguntó sacandola de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto.—dijo con arrogancia.—Soy su mujer.

—Ah... Bueno...Yo ya me estaba yendo.—anunció dando unos pasos a la salida.

—Espera. ¿tu conoces a Alex?

—Eh...—se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. Pero no iba a admitirle que fueron novios— ... Fuimos al mismo colegio.

—Oh... vaya. Casualidades de la vida.—dijo eso último mas en un susurro— Soy Susana Marlow. ¿tu?

—Candy... Candice White—sonrió—Trabajo en el hospital.

—Ah... Que bien. Creo que nos estaremos viendo seguido... Candice.—levantó una ceja.

—Si. Bien. Debo irme. Bueno...espero que Alex se recupere pronto. Con permiso.—salió tranquilamente del lugar.

—Bien Terry. Creo que la suerte está de mi lado.—una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Perdon, lo borré y ahora lo vuelvo a subir porque quería corregir algunos errores. espero me disculpen._

 ** _¡Gracias infinitas por estar!_**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños a nuestro querido Terry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ONCE.**

Luego de cenar Terry llevó a Candy a su casa.

—La comida estuvo deliciosa.—dijo ella sobándose la panza.

—Creo que podemos apuntarlo como uno de nuestros lugares favoritos.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿De verdad no quieres quedarte en mi departamento?—preguntó por décima vez mientras aparcaba frente al edificio de la rubia.

—Me encantaría. Pero mañana tengo clases temprano y luego debo ir al hospital.

—Esta bien. Espero que el fin de semana podamos estar más tiempo juntos.

—Si. Además prometo hacer esa tarta de manzanas que tanto te gusta.

—Me estas chantajeando.—la tomó de la cintura.

—Digamos... Que sip.—le dió un beso fugaz en la boca.

—Esta bien. Acepto. Pero sabes que querré más.—le guiñó.—Duerme bien—dijo sin soltarla.

—Hasta mañana.—dijo riéndose de la actitud del castaño.

—Que duermas bien.—besó su boca, suave.

—Que descanses.

—Que sueñes conmigo—otro beso, seguía sin soltarla.

—Tu también.—dijo entre risas.

—¿Segura que no cambiaste de opinión?—mas besos en la piel de su cuello.

—Terry...

—¿Qué?—preguntó con inocencia.

— Es hora de dormir... tu a tu casa y yo a la mía.

—No quiero dejarte ir.—dijo sin despegar su boca del cuello.

—¿Sabes? No puedo decirte que no cuando te pones así.

—Entonces si logré convencerte...

—Mmmm...No.

—Ese no, no fue convincente.

—¿Por qué mejor no te quedas tú en mi departamento?—dijo mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa.

—Excelente idea.

Subieron al departamento de la rubia entre risas y besos. Parecían dos adolescentes enamorados.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se levantó mucho más temprano. Preparó la tarta que le prometió y luego tomó una ducha rápida, se puso una camisa de él y envolvió su cabello aun mojado en una toalla.

Estaba terminando de preparar el café, cuando el entró envuelto en una toalla blanca a la cintura y con otra secándose el cabello.

—Mmm...Huele estupendo.

—Pensé que aún dormías. Estaba a punto de ir a levantarte.

—Buen día, señorita pecas.—la rodeó por detrás tomándola de la cintura.

—Hola dormilón.—aun de espaldas giró un poco su cabeza para recibir aquel beso.

—Si cada vez que me levante mis mañanas serán así, dudó que te deje volver a tu departamento.

—No siempre señor Grandchester. En algún momento tengo que ser yo la sorprendida.—se giró para tenerlo de frente.

—Puedo sorprenderte todos los días.—acunó su trasero y la levantó sobre la mesada, ubicándose entre sus piernas.

—Mmm... Eso me gusta.—lo presionó con sus piernas en cada lado.

—Me gusta como se ve mi ropa en ti.—acarició sus piernas desnudas, lento y suave.

—Creo que podría desayunar, merendar y cenar ésto—dijo refiriéndose al cuerpo semidesnudo, mientras trazaba una línea por el abdomen bien tonificado del castaño, hasta llegar a donde se ajustaba la toalla. —...Mmm todos los días. Y hasta podría repetir.—mordió despacio el cuello.

—Eres tan malditamente adictiva, bebé.—metió sus grandes manos acariciando la piel desnuda que cubría la camisa y la jaló dejándola toda a la vista. Ella le quitó la toalla revelando todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Agarró con firmeza, sintiendo lo caliente que estaba; listo para llevarla a un viaje alrededor del mundo.

—Joder, te extrañé —susurró, su cuerpo delgado y tenso.

Ella se deslizó de la mesada, besando y lamiendo su piel con avidez. Lo apoyó contra la mesada y ella de frente, deslizándose y cayendo de rodillas frente a él.

Él con sus manos acarició su cara, sus dedos revoloteando a lo largo de los pómulos, cepillando el rubio cabello hacia atrás. Así podría verla.

Lo llevó a la boca, por completo. Las manos de él se aferraron a la rubia melena, teniéndola en su lugar, sosteniéndola exactamente como la quería.

—Mmm... Candy —gimió, empujando ligeramente.

Ella se retiró y luego lo tomó en la boca de nuevo, con fuerza. Usando sus manos para acariciarlo, alternando su tacto, por lo que nunca sabría de dónde venía, utilizando lengua y boca para provocarlo y tentarlo, persuadir a que dijera las más dulces y sucias palabras con esa boca enviada-desde-el-cielo suya. Esa boca que sabía que iba a exigir la más dulce y sucia venganza por todo su cuerpo delineado.

Lo amaba de esa manera, amaba que pudiera volverlo así de loco. Pero justo antes de que llegara demasiado lejos, la levantó de su cuerpo y le quitó la única ropa interior que llevaba antes de que pudiera decir algo.

La apoyó nuevamente en la piedra fría, separando sus rodillas con las suyas. Mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos de zafiro, pasó sus dedos por ella, haciéndola gemir y gritar y temblar y retorcerse.

—Tan hermosa así —jadeó mientras ella gritó.

—Oh si..., Terry… ¡te necesito, por favor!—estaba lista para ser poseída.

Cualquier otro pensamiento se desvaneció mientras él se deslizaba en casa. Grueso, duro, y diez clases de fantástico fueron todo lo que supo al segundo que Terry presionó dentro de ella. —Dios, eso es... increíble —gemió, el sentimiento de él dentro de ella, llenándola a abrumaba. Y empujó con fuerza dentro de ella.

—Fue la perfección.—dijeron al unísono. Apenas con las respiraciones agitadas.

Ella sonrió y el la besó. Suave.

Luego de una intenso y apasionado momento, se dirigieron por una ducha juntos, rápida.

Terminaron de preparar el desayuno.

Cada día que pasaba con ella se lamentaba del tiempo perdido, de las cosas simples que nunca tuvo la suerte de compartir, ni siquiera con su ex mujer ya que a ésta no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Pero ahora estaba feliz y en armonía. Tal y como siempre lo soñó. Y con la única mujer que lo hacía sentir único.

Ya en la cocina, él sirvió el café y ella se ocupó de poner azúcar, crema en el desayunador y generosa porción de tarta para ambos.

En unos pocos minutos estában sentados uno al lado del otro, desayunando.

—Mmm... ésto esta increíblemente delicioso.—decía con la boca llena de tarta.

—Te vas a ahogar, Terry—le limpió la comisura de la boca que tenía jalea.

—¿Planes para el día? —preguntó.

—Despues de clases tengo que ir por el hospital por un informe. ¿Tu que harás?

—Estamos trabajando en un importante caso. Es un gran empresario. ¿Puedo pasar por ti para almorzar?

—No creo. Le prometí a las chicas que hoy nos reuniremos. Espero que no te moleste.

—Entiendo, bonita. Con lo que obtuve anoche y esta mañana puedo sobrevivir hasta la noche —respondió con la boca llena de su segunda porción.

—Terry...Ya deja de hacer eso. Pareces un niño—le reprochó.—El sábado es el cumpleaños de Eliza. Y quiere festejarlo en el Greenhouse. ¿Vendras, verdad?—preguntó, examinando su taza y tratando de no parecer demasiado interesada en su respuesta.

—Mañana debo viajar a Chicago.—respondió

—Ya veo —añadió, una vez más fascinada por el líquido de su taza.

—Pero voy a estar de vuelta antes.—dijo, mirándola por encima de su taza de café.

—Oh, bien, eso es bueno —respondió en voz baja, tratando de ocultar el alivio que sintió con su respuesta de que estaría de vuelta. Pero no le gustaba la idea de tenerlo lejos.

—Tengo que estar en la ciudad trabajando por lo menos hasta el mediodía el viernes.—se puso de pie para que lo mirara.—Hey, estaré de vuelta pronto.—besó su pecosa nariz.—no pongas triste.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy mal?

—Tus ojos. Esas verdes esmeraldas te delatan.—acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Mentiroso—apoyó sus manos en las de él.

—Te quiero, Candy y no te imaginas cuánto.—dijo eso último para él y besó tierna y suavemente sus labios.

Con eso, terminaron el desayuno y partieron a sus respectivos quehaceres.

...

..

.

Las tres se juntaron para almorzar, algo que no hacian muy seguido ahora ya que cada una había vuelto a sus estudios y otras a su trabajo. Habían estado muy ocupadas adaptándose nuevamente a sus rutinas.

Se rieron mientras se ponían al día de los chismes, esperando hasta que la comida llegara.

—Bien, ¿cómo va lo de la boda?—cuestionó Eliza a Patty. Ella ya llevaba más de ocho años en pareja con Stear y por fin ella había accedido a dar el siguiente paso.

—Nuestras madres se están ocupando de todo los que se refiere a la fiesta. Nosotros solo lo haremos en nuestros trajes.—dijo Patty.

—Gracias.—dijeron las cuatro cuando le trajeron sus platos.

—Buen provecho.—dijo el mozo luego de servirles.

—¿Ye te decidiste por cual de los dos modelos que vimos la última vez?

—Si, creo que el strapless con piedras en el corsé y una larga cola. Ese me quedará bien.

—Oh, si. Es precioso. A mi me gustó mucho.—dijo Anny maravillada.

—Si. Ese es perfecto para tí.—comento Candy.

—Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ver sus vestidos de dama de honor además del color. Quiero que les guste y quedé perfecto en cada una de ustedes.

—Por mi no hay drama. Puedo cualquier dia que ustedes me digan.—comentó Eliza.

—Esta bien. Ya arreglaré con la diseñadora para el día de las pruebas.

—Mmm... Ésto esta riquísimo.—exclamó Anny saboreando su tallarines con tuco.

—Alex tuvo un accidente.—soltó sin más.

—¿Aah?—escupieron las tres.

—Espera un minuto, espera un maldito minuto… ¿qué? —farfulló Elisa, el jugo todavía chorreando por su barbilla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te volvió a buscar?—la cuestionó Anny, aun ahogándose mientras le hacía señas con la mano al camarero por más servilletas.

—Tranquilas. No me ha buscado ni lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día.

—Pero te llamó.—agregó Patty.

—Nunca atendí sus llamadas.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Cuéntanos ¿cómo sabes lo que le pasó?.—quiso saber Elisa.

—Está internado en el hospital donde estoy trabajando.

—Vaya la suerte de este cretino—comentó Anny.

—Anny...

—Perdon. Pero después de lo que te hizo se merece de que lo llame hasta de lo peor.

—Chicas. Entiendo que quieran cuidarme. De verdad aprecio ese gesto. Pero Alex ya no significa nada en mi vida. Es parte de mi pasado.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Terry?—preguntó Patty.

—No. Se me pasó. Igual no creo que sea necesario decirle.

—Candy, no creo que a Terry le agrade saber que él está en tu mismo sitio.—agregó Elisa.

—Es un lugar público. No puedo elegir quien puede estar y quién no. Además solo fue una casualidad porque no estaba la doctora que se encarga del piso tres y por eso me solicitaron. No veo por qué deba decírselo. Más conociendo lo celoso que es Terry. No quiero molestarlo con algo insignificante cuando está en un trabajando en algo muy importante.

—Si tu lo dices.—dijo Elisa.

—Creo que es lo mejor. Además estaba su novia.

—Novia...¿te refieres a la vieja con la cual lo encontraste?

—No sé. Ni siquiera recuerdo la cara de la mujer. Sé que era rubia, como lo es ésta.

—Entonces debe ser ella.—dijo Anny.

—¿Ella te reconoció?—preguntó Elisa.

—Me saludó bien. Además si fuera su ex, dudó que se acuerde de mi. Estaba muy borracha ese día. ademas su manera de vestir es muy diferente a ésta.

—Maldita descarada.—agregó Anny.

—Y... ¿Como está... él? —preguntó Patty, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

— Inconsciente. Hace días que lleva así.

—Oh, pobre. Con lo guapo que es. Cómo me voy a perder de verlo cuando estuvimos en The Hamptons.—dijo negando y poniendo cara de angustia la joven morena.

—Anny...—le reprochó Elisa.

—¿Qué?

—Mejor no habrás tu boca porque lo embarras más.

—Está bien. No más jodas.

—Candy, no quiero que vayas a tener problemas en tu relación por culpa de Alex. Evita tratarlo, sí.—comentó Elisa, poniendo su mano sobre la de su amiga.

—Por supuesto. Él ya no tiene lugar en mi vida.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —dijo Anny mirando a su amiga. Las otras dos asintieron de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué?

—Candy... hubo un tiempo en el que si Alex te decía salta, tú jodidamente hubieses saltado. Hasta estuviste asi—dijo haciendo señas con su dedo índice y pulgar— de volver cuando te buscó. Supongo que nos preocupó que si él volvía a tu vida de nuevo te hiciera cambiar de opinión y ser nuevamente esa chica—explicó Anny.

—Sé que estaban preocupadas. Las tres son dulces, y nadie va a cuidar tan bien de mí como ustedes, a pesar de que se preocupan como viejas gallinas en un gallinero. —Sonrió ante la cara de sus amigas.

—Ok pollita. Te conviene hacernos caso, entonces._dijo Patty, la mayor del grupo.

Las tres rieron a carcajadas. Así pasaron dos horas entre charla y risa.

...

..

.

Después de dejar a sus amigas se dirigió al hospital.

—Hola Mía.

—¿Cómo estas Candy?

—Muy bien. ¿La doctora Sullivan dejó algo para mí?

—Si. Espera que busque... Mmm¿ dónde lo dejé...?—dijo la joven buscando un sobre.—Ah...Aquí está.

—Gracias.

—Ah...Por cierto. Adelita me pidió que te dijera que si podías subir en cuanto llegarás.

—¿Adela? ¿Qué querrá?

—No lo sé. Sólo me dijo eso.

—Esta bien. Iré a ver qué es lo que quiere. Nos vemos mañana, Mía.

—No olvides que me prometiste mi porción de tarta.

—Oh...Claro que no.—buscó en su bolso y sacó un taper.—... No me olvidé.—le entregó.

—Eres un amor, amiga. Gracias.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Adios.

Candy subió en busca de la enfermera.

Mientras ella subía, dos repesaban lo que habian hablado.

—¿Entendiste?—cuestionó la rubia.

—Hasta el mínimo detalle.—dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Sabes que cualquier error que cometas te puede costar la matrícula.—amenazó.

—Si, si claro. Puedes estar segura que lo haré muy bien.

—Perfecto, entonces.

—Y cuando...

—Despues hablamos— cortó.—Solo observa.—se alejó y se dirigió a la recién llegada.

—Hola Candy.—dijo la rubia con fingida sonrisa en cuanto la vió llegar y acercarse al mostrador donde estaba Adela.

—Eh...Susana.

—Que bueno verte.—ella sólo asintió con una leve sonrisa.—Quería pedirte un favor. Y como no te ví en la mañana...

—Hoy no tenía que venir. Pero dime, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? ¿Esta bien Alex?

—Aun sigue igual. Y como voy a ausentarme me gustaría que si tú...Puedes lo visitaras de vez en cuando... Ya que trabajas aquí y su familia aún no sabe. Y es por ese motivo que voy a viajar.—fingió estar afligida y triste.

—Oh... Entiendo. Bueno...Yo ...

—Solo será por mañana.—se acercó y tomó su mano entre las suyas y suplicó.—Por favor... Tu lo conoces, además no tengo a quién más acudir.

—... ( Exhaló)... Está bien. Puedo fijarme de él.

—Gracias. No sabes el alivio que siento.

—Yo estaré el viernes a la mañana temprano. Te dejo mi número—le entregó una tarjeta.—me llamas a la hora que sea.

—De acuerdo.

—Y una vez más, gracias.—se despidió dando un efusivo abrazo. Mientras unos ojos negros observaban toda la escena.

Una vez que hizo la suya se alejó de ella y entró a la habitación donde se encuentraba Alex.

—Adela...—la llamó la rubia a la mujer que seguía e tretenida con su celular.—Adela...

—Ah...Hola Candy. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Solo vine porque Mía me dijo que tenías que decirme algo.

—Oh...Si. Perdón, me había olvidado. Toma—le entregó unas indicaciones.—esto dejó el doctor Franklin para tí.

—¿Te dijo que era?—preguntó mirando el sobre color madera, de un lado y del otro.

—Creo que es sobre tus prácticas en hematología.

—¿De verdad?—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—No lo puedo creer.

—¿Estas bien?

—Siii.—dijo dando saltitos.—He esperado ésto desde que entre aquí.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Gracias a todas por su atención y por los increíbles reviews que leí._

 _De verdad, estoy muy contenta por todas las cosas lindas que comentan y por la buena onda que me brinda._


	12. Chapter 12

**Doce.**

Jueves muy temprano Candy se presentó en su trabajo, esta vez estaría en el tercer piso, en el área de hematología, casualmente en el mismo piso donde se encontraba el sector de cuidados intensivos.

—Buenos días doctor.—saludó alegremente, como era su costumbre.

—Buenos días, Candy. Es lindo tener a una joven tan alegre como tú aquí.— comentó el galeno, un hombre ya pasado sus cincuenta años.

—Gracias doctor. Y no es para menor. Estoy muy agradecida por esta oportunidad. Pensé que lo tendría que hacer en el siguiente semestre.

—Eres una gran estudiante. He visto tus calificaciones y desempeño en el área. Además mucho de mis colegas han quedado muy complacidos con tu trabajo. Y no solo ellos, he visto como tratas a tus pacientes.

—Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo para que ellos estén bien.

—Bien, pequeña. Hoy estarás a cargo de estos pacientes. Ambos tienen púrpura trombocitopenia idiopática. Debemos controlar que el número...

—... de plaquetas esté dentro de los parámetros normales o que por lo menos hayan aumentado o mantenido a comparación de los últimos análisis.—continuó ella muy seria, dando a entender que conocía bien la enfermedad.

—Asi es, Candy. Eso me gusta de mis estudiantes. Que estén a nivel y muy bien informados.—dijo complacido.

—Prometo no decepcionarlo, doctor.

...

Pasó rápidamente las horas, bien tuvo libre se dirigió al área de pacientes críticos.

—¿Qué haces Adelita?—preguntó la rubia a la enfermera que estaba muy entretenida con una revista.

—Hola pequeña. Sólo chusmeando un poco. ¿Vienes a ver a tu amigo?

—Si, ¿alguna novedad?

—Sigue igual.

—Entiendo. Iré a verlo.—dijo alejándose y yendo a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta...

—Pensé que estaba solo.—comentó la rubia viendo a una incómoda mujer dentro.

—Oh... Yo...—miró a la rubia.—yo sólo estaba revisandolo. Además... eh... La señora Susana ayer me entregó ésto—señaló a un osito de peluche que estaba sobre una mesa, al frente de la cama del paciente.—solo quise traerselo.

—Esta bien, no tienes que disculparte. ¿Hubo alguna mejoría?—se acercó a la cama.

—No. Pero tampoco a empeorado.

—Es algo... Por cierto, ¿eres nueva verdad? No te he visto antes por aquí.

—Algo así. Ingresé esta semana.—dijo algo nerviosa. Era una mujer delgada, unos diez centímetros más alta que la rubia, cabello negro azabache al igual que el color de sus ojos.— Soy Flammy.

—Encantada de conocerte Flammy. Soy Candice pero todos me llaman Candy.—dijo tan sonriente.

—Bueno debo volver a mis obligaciones.

—Bien, yo me quedaré un rato más.

Al salir la chica, Candy acercó la silla y se sentó junto a él. Lo observó por unos minutos, en silencio. Viendo su cara pálida, algunos moretones y raspones en ella.

A pesar de estar tan lastimado no dejaba de ser un chico guapo.

—Alex...—promunció su nombre en un susurro, y voz triste.—... No has cambiado. Es raro verte en este estado. Así.—inspiró hondo— Ni siquiera cuando estuvimos juntos te ví aunque sea engripado, enfermo. Siempre fuiste un chico sano. Solías cuidarte y cuidarme para que ninguno de los dos se enfermara. Me obligabas a beber jugo de naranja a todas horas y comer todo lo que tuviera vitamina C.—sonrió con tristeza.

—Alex... ¿puedes escucharme?—tomó su mano.— Puedes presionar mi mano si me escuchas.—esperó por una respuesta, y nada.—... Es hora de despertar Alex. Tienes que hacerlo. Susana está muy al pendiente de tí. Se nota que te quiere. Es una mujer hermosa. Aunque es algo seria, su manera de vestir. Es tan distinta al tipo de mujer que te interesaban, bueno eso es lo que yo creía.—soltó su mano en cuanto sintió que algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su ambo.

— _ **¡Hola preciosa!**_

— _Terry.—dijo casi en un susurro. Se alejó de la cama._

— _ **Te extraño. ¿cómo estas?**_

— _Tambien te extraño. ¿te tomaste un descanso? Me gustaría estar contigo._

— _ **Asi es hermosa. Hoy trabajamos mucho. Adelantamos bastante. Pero cuéntame, ¿tu qué haces? ¿dónde estas?**_

— _Eh... Aún en el hospital.—dudó en decírselo. Aún no era el momento prefirió dejarlo para cuando estuvieran juntos._

— _ **Pero es tarde. Deberías estar en casa descansando.**_

— _Lo sé. En unos minutos me voy. ¿Mañana estarás temprano?_

— _ **No lo sé, cariño. Pero me gustaría que hoy te quedes en mi departamento por si llego temprano me gustaría verte en mi cama.**_ _—dijo con voz seductora._

— _Esta bien. Lo haré.—hizo una pequeña pausa. Exhaló.—...Terry..._

— _ **¿Qué sucede Candy?**_

— _Te amo.—ahora el silencio fue del otro lado de la línea.—¿Terry... estas?_

— _ **Podrias volver a repetir lo que dijiste. Creo que no entendí.**_ _—ella rió._

— _Dije que te amo._

— _ **Ay algo en la línea. No se escucha bien.**_

— _¡Terry!_

— _ **Dímelo de nuevo. Por favor.**_

— _Te amo, Terry. Te amo tanto.—dijo y sus ojos se cristalizaron._

— _ **Ay mi pequeña pecosa. He ansiado tanto escuchar esas dos simples palabras de tu exquisita y tentadora boca.**_ _—ella rió.—_ _ **Tambien te amo, mi pecosa.**_

— _Ya quiero que estés conmigo._

— _ **Pronto amor, pronto. Lo prometo.**_

— _Te estaré esperando._

— _ **Te amo**_ _.—_ cortó la llamada.

Llevó el móvil y lo abrazó en su pecho, como si fuera un valioso tesoro. Su cara irradiaba de infinita felicidad.

—Ay Terry...—suspiró— Me haces tan feliz. Voy a estar contando las horas para verte llegar.

Segundos después, se despidió con un beso en la frente, del que yacía profundamente dormido en la cama sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Mientras que tan solo a unos pasos de ahí...

— _Ella estuvo varias horas con él. Las cosas van saliendo como lo planeó señora._

— _ **¿Hiciste lo que te indiqué?**_

— _Si. Ya lo puse, la muy ilusa ni siquiera se dió cuenta._

— _ **Muy bien Flammy, si sigues así serás muy bien recompensada. Cuida que ella no se aparte de él. Cuanto más tiempo pasen juntos, mucho mejor. Y mantenme informada de todo. No quiero perderme de ningún detalle.**_

— _Así lo haré señora._

— _ **Sabes donde encontrarme por si algo surge, ya sabes... Si el idiota de Alexander despierta.**_

— _No lo hará. Y lo he sedado nuevamente._

— _ **Que no se te pase, porque si despierta me arruinará todo.**_

— _No se preocupe._ —Cortó.

Dejó la copa sobre la pequeña mesita en la sala y tomó nuevamente un papel escrito a máquina.

—Pensaste que no me daría cuenta...—rió fuertemente.—Que idiota. Ahora sabrás con quién te metiste mocosa entrometida. Y tú también Terrence, volverás a mis brazos. Candice White solo serás una aventura. Lo prometo.

...

..

.

Se había quedado completamente dormida luego de estudiar y terminar con un informe para el día siguiente.

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando él llegó y la vió con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus cuadernos.

Dejó su equipaje y el saco, para luego tomarla en sus brazos.

Con sumo cuidado la levantó y llevó a la cama.

—Descansa, cariño.—dijo en voz baja. Ella se giró y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas. Él por su parte se quitó la ropa y quedando sólo en boxer se acomodó a su lado.

—Mmm...Terry... Te extrañé—susurró ella entre dormida.

Sintiendo su calor, buscó refugio junto a su cuerpo desnudo y tibio. Se aferró a él hundiendo su cabeza sobre su pecho, y abrazados se rindieron ante Morfeo.

Lo sintió moverse alrededor de la cocina hasta posarse detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó al sentir como sus manos movían el cabello que se encontraba sobre sus hombros hasta deslizarse contra la cintura. Su boca, su tan amada boca apenas tocó el borde de la oreja, susurró

—No pude dejar de pensar en ti.—ella sonrió y trató de seguir con el desayuno. Habían despertado horas antes y se habían rendido ante la pasión y el deseo. Haciendo el amor hasta quedar exhaustos.

Ella aún tratando de mantener la vista en lo que estaba haciendo, su boca se abrió y sus ojos saltaron sorprendidos, cuando sintió la mano de él posarse bajo la tela de su tanga. Antes de poder decidir algo, su boca se movió con más ímpetu, presionándose contra la piel justo debajo de la oreja y provocando que su cerebro ardiera y que todo debajo de él, se tambaleara.

La giró hacia él para que mirara ese

cuerpo y esa sonrisa. Rápidamente compuso su rostro, intentando

desesperadamente mantener la compostura

—Aun sigo extrañandote.—murmuró él, inclinándose para besar la base del cuello con una precisión maravillosa. La empujó un poco hacia un lado sorprendiéndola al levantarla sobre el

mesón.

Sus piernas se abrieron automáticamente para permitirle fácil acceso.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre la espalda, mientras la otra tomaba la

parte posterior del cuello.

—¿Más? —preguntó ella. Él jaló sus

caderas hasta el borde de la mesa, lo cual la forzó a inclinarse hacia atrás, y sus piernas, una vez más actuando en autopiloto, se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura.

—Mucho mas...—respiró, luego llevó su boca hasta la de ella.

Sus blancas y suaves manos se deslizaron en su cabello, jalando y retorciendo. Gimió en su boca, sentió su lengua tocar la de ella y se desmoronó. Suspiró, el gemido más pequeño, y fue más y más complicado

besarlo gracias a la gigantesca sonrisa que estaba saliendo en su cara.

Se retiró un poco y rió.

—Seguro que pareces feliz.

—Sigue besándome, por favor. —Insistió trayendo su rostro hacia ella.

—Es como besar a una calabaza de Halloween. ¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa?—dijo, con una sonrisa tan grande como la de ella.

—Que me senté sobre nuestro desayuno—dijo revolcando su cabello.

—Y he aquí yo pensando que tenía que ver con mis besos —respondió,

besándola nuevamente, suave y gentilmente.

—Te amo.—sonrio en su boca.

—Y yo a ti, nena.

...

..

.

Viernes por la noche las chicas y sus respectivos novios estaban en el Greenhouse celebrando el cumpleaños de Elisa.

—Gracias chicos por estar hoy conmigo.—agradeció Elisa al grupo por décima vez. Era la tercera botella de champagne que circulaba y la mayoría ya estaba más que alegre.

—Un brindis pooor ... los 26 años de Elisa.—dijo Antony ganándose un pellizco de su novia.—¡Ouch! Eso dolió.

—Te lo mereces.

—¿Y ahora qué dije?—dijo con carita de inocente.

—La edad, bobo.—respondieron al unísono Anny y Patty. Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Bueno... Perdón cariño.—le besó la mejilla.

—Bien, bien... Un brindis por Elisa y que siga cumpliendo muchos más.—dijo Stear animando a sus amigos a levantar las copas y brindar.

—¡Salud!—respondieron alzando y haciendo chocar sus copas.

—Vamos a bailar.— dijo Elisa invitandolos a la pista.

—Ay yo no...Archie. Me siento mareada. Además mira mis pies. Están todos hinchados de tanto bailar—se quejó Anny.

—Mejor nos quedamos aquí. No quiero tener que levantarte del suelo desmayada.—se burló.

—Oye—le dió un golpecito en el brazo y este rió.

—Es verdad.

—No exageres. Sólo es porque mis piernas se debilitan.

—El alcohol baja a tus piernas, amor.—la besó, tierno y luego intenso.

Por su parte los demás se divertian bailando.

—Mira este paso y aprende, Terry.—dijo Stear haciendo algo así como una especie de robot mezclando con paso de Michael Jackson. Patty estaba roja de vergüenza.

— Mira éste.—dijo el castaño y tomó a Antony de la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa imitando a una marioneta. Las chicas ahora morían de la risa de ver las payasadas de los chicos.

—Eso fue genial. Deberíamos salir mas seguido los tres.—comentó Stear.

—Con esos pasos no levantan ni a una abuelita.—comentó Patty.

—Mmm... Yo prefiero que sigas haciendo esos pasos así ninguna mujer se te acerca—le susurró Candy al oído al castaño.

—A mi sólo me interesa una mujer—la tomó de la cintura. Bailando muy sensual le respondió al oído.—no veo la hora de llegar a casa. Este vestido me está matando.—Candy llevaba un corto vestido color nude con brillos, mangas lasgar y ajustado. Espalda descubierta.

—Ya quiero que me lo quites—le respondió de igual manera sin dejar de moverse muy pegada a él.

—Podemos irnos.—sugirió levantando una ceja.

—Candy acompañame al baño.—le pidió Elisa interrumpiendo a la pareja.

—Esta bien... Regreso en un momento.—dijo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Caminaron hasta los privados una al lado de la otra tomadas de la mano ya que Elisa se encontraba algo mareada.

Entraron y la pelirroja lo primero que hizo fue echarse agua fría en la cara.

—No doy más.

—Bebiste demasiado.—le reprochó entre risas mientras le tendía toallas de papel.

—Gracias. Solo un poco. Anny es la que se pasó.

—Creo que Archie la llevó por que se quedó dormida.—ambas rieron.

—Pobre. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—Vamos... No te hagas la tonta. Me encanta verte así, con Terry.—comentó.

—Oh... si. Estoy muy feliz.

—Y pensar que se conocieron por un tonto juego nuestro.

—Siii... No me arrepiento. Lo valió.

—Esa noche en los Ángeles fue tu bendición amiga. Por fin encontraste a un buen hombre que te borré al idiota de Alex de una vez por todas.

—Eli, no hables así. Alex ya era parte de mi pasado.

—Lo sé Candy. Pero adoro que Terry haya aparecido en tu vida. Hoy voy a brindar por esa grandiosa apuesta en los Ángeles.—dijo Elisa en voz alta.

—Yo más bien diría una bendita apuesta.—comentó Candy tan sonriente saliendo del lugar sin darse cuenta que detrás de unas de las puerta de los privados alguien había escuchado cada palabra que ellas habían comentado.

—Mas bien mi querida Candice... Yo diria: Una apuesta peligrosa.— pronunció con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Perdón por demorar. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más._

 _Y tranquilas, no voy a abandonarlas sin antes terminar este fic._

 _ **Gracias por estar tan atentas a mi historia.**_

 _ **¡Abrazos a la distancia!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**TRECE.**

Luego del cumpleaños de Elisa, Candy había tratado de contarle a Terry, de la mejor manera, sobre Alexander. Pero para su mala suerte siempre pasaba algo que impedía que se lo dijera.

—Tienes que decírselo de una vez, Candy. Hace cuánto tiempo que ya vienes haciendo a un lado ésto.—dijo Elisa muy seria mientras bebía su café tranquilamente en una cafetería que concurrían a diario cuando les era posible hacerlo.

—Lo sé amiga. Quise decirle la otra noche cuando me dejó en casa pero en el momento que lo iba a hacer lo llamaron por algo importante y no hablamos más. Y no nos hemos visto muy seguido con la llegada de sus padres y sumado a mis exámenes y turnos en el hospital.

—Pero eso no es excusa. Has dejado pasar mucho tiempo. Si tú no se lo dices se puede enterar de la peor manera. Además de enojarse contigo con toda su razón.

—Ya lo sé.—dió un sorbo a su infusión.

—No es que estuvieras ocultando algo grave pero no creo que a él le agrade que estés al cuidado de tu ex. Ya que su novia desapareció.

—Aun no entiendo. Hasta hace unos días atrás era toda preocupación y ahora...

—Yo te dije que esa mujer no era de confianza.

—Si. Pero por suerte sus padres ya están con él. Sentí mucha pena por ellos. Sé que Alex no fue el mejor de los hijos...Pero eso no quita que no lo quieran. Debe ser muy doloroso para ellos verlo en ese estado.—dijo con tristeza.

—No es para menos, amiga. ¿Y tú..?

—Yo qué...

—Digo... A tus padres no le agradó mucho la idea de que su hija estuviera de novia con alguien mucho mayor que ella y más que fuera divorciado.—comentó Elisa.

—Mamá entendió cuando le dije lo enamorada que estoy y lo bueno que es conmigo. Papá es un poco más difícil. Pero sé que con el tiempo lo aceptará.—miró su reloj.—Oh por Dios.—dijo asustada y sobresaltada.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó la pelirroja de igual manera.

—Es tarde. Hoy quedé en almorzar con Terry y sus padres. Que vergüenza, es la primera vez que voy a reunirme con ellos y ya voy retrasada.

—Vamos. Te llevo.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo.

...

..

.

Los padres de Terry habían llegado de Londres para ver a su hijo y festejar el cumpleaños de Eleonor con su familia.

—Y cuéntame cariño, ¿cuándo conoceremos a esa señorita que te tiene tan sonriente y enamorado?—dijo su madre con voz tierna y llena de cariño. Era su tercer día en la ciudad y aún no habian podido conocer a la susodicha.

—No debe tardar en llegar, mamá. Sé que les agradará Candy.

—¿No crees que fué demasiado pronto luego de tu ruptura con Susana?

—Papá, nuestro matrimonio se terminó hace tiempo. Hace más de dos años. Ustedes saben bien que hice hasta lo imposible por complacerla y tratar de recuperar lo que tuvimos.

—Richard—dijo la mujer poniendo su mano sobre la de él.—Es nuestro hijo. Y fuimos testigo de todo lo que vivieron.

—Lo sé. Sólo fue un comentario. ¿Y que tan menor es?

—¡Richard!—lo reprendió su esposa.

—Ya la conocerás.—dijo el castaño un poco ya incómodo por el interrogatorio de su padre y la demora de su novia.

—¿No crees que ya se ha tardado?

—Cariño, Candy trabaja en un hospital es posible que haya surgido algun contratiempo. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas de tu nueva casa, hijo?

—Mañana los llevaré a que conozcan el lugar. Tiene una impresionante vista al río.

—Veo que esa niña te tiene hasta las..

—¡Richard!—volvió a regañarlo su mujer.

—¿Qué? Acaso no es cierto que Terry está enamorado de esa muchacha.—dijo con total sinceridad e inocencia.

—Miren... Ahí viene.—Terry se puso de pie en cuanto la vió acercarse a ellos.

Traía un lindo blazer crema y jean ajustado con tacones. Un bolso fucsia de mano, grande y el cabello suelto.

—Buen día. Lamento llegar tarde.

—Esta bien, nena. No te preocupes.—le susurró al oido— Mamá, papá... Ella es Candy. La mujer de quién les hable. Candy ellos son mis padres Eleonor Becker y Richard Grandchester.

—Eres hermosa querida.

—Gracias señora. Encantada de conocerla. Terry me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

—Supongo que no habrán sido cosas buenas.—intervino Richard haciendola sonrojar.

—Oh no no...Claro que no... —dijo nerviosa.

—Relájate, Candy. No le hagas caso. Papá solo está bromeando.

—Oh. —se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

—Richard. Ya deja de molestarla. Vas a asustar a Candy. Él es así, no lo tomes tan en serio querida.

—Esta bien señora.—exhaló. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que conocía a los padres de Terry. Y la primera vez que pudo coincidir para conocerlos ya que por clase o Alex no había tenido oportunidad de verlos desde que llegaron. Terry se había molestado un poco pero luego logró convencerlo.

—Nada de señora, sólo dime Eleonor.—dijo son una dulce sonrisa.

—Toma asiento—indicó el castaño a la rubia.

—¿Cómo te fue cariño?—cuestionó el joven a su novia.

—Bien, fue un día ajetreado.

—Terry nos comentó que estás estudiando bioquímica...

—Asi es señora... Perdón, Eleonor. Siempre me ha gustado todo lo que está relacionado a la medicina.

—Eso es muy bueno.—agregó Richard.— ¿eso lo heredaste de tu familia?

—Mi madre fue enfermera por un tiempo, luego se dedicó solo a cuidar de nosotros. Mi padre y hermano, ellos son abogados.

—Interesante. ¿Tienes algo que ver con Albert White Andley?

—Es mi único hermano.—dijo muy orgullosa.

— He oído cosas muy buenas sobre él.

—¿Yo quisiera oir cómo es que se conocieron?—preguntó Eleonor tan entusiasmada.

—Eh...Bueno...Yo...—Candy no sabía que decirles. Contar que se habían conocido tras una apuesta sería algo vergonzoso.

—En los Ángeles—intervino Terry. Tomó la mano de la pecosa entre las suyas.—Ambos estábamos de pasada.

—Si, así fue. Los dos coincidimos en el mismo bar. Yo iba con unas amigas.

—Me enamoré en cuanto la ví.—le sonrió y guiñó. Las mejillas de la rubia estaban violeta.

—Estoy tan feliz de ver tan contento a mi hijo.

—Candy es una mujer muy hermosa. Entiendo tu enamoramiento.—dijo su padre.

—Pero no por el hecho de ser bella me enamoré.—aclaró el castaño.

—Lo sé, hijo. A simple vista puedo ver que es una buena muchacha.

—Gracias señor Grandchester.

—Ya Candy, deja de ser tan formal conmigo. Aún soy muy joven.—dijo con la misma arrogancia que lo caracterizaba a su hijo.

—Tiene razón Richard.—dijo Candy muy animada.

—Y dime Candy, ¿tus padres que opinan de la relación que tienes mi hijo? Supongo que están al tanto de todo.—los tres la miraron esperando su respuesta. Terry aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos.

—Eh... Si...si claro que están contentos—mintió un poco. Su padre aún no estaba conforme con que ella saliera con alguien que era una década y un poco más, mayor que ella.

—Nos encantaría que pudieran venir así organizamos un almuerzo o cena. ¿Qué dices Candy?

—Me parece una buena idea, Eleonor. Estoy segura que estarán de acuerdo.—Terry puso su mano sobre la de ella y le sonrió complacido.

...

Después de disfrutar de una buena comida y charla junto a los padres de su novio, Candy se dirigió a su departamento sola ya que él no pudo acompañarla porque tenía una charla pendiente con su padre además de llevarlo a conocer el lugar donde sería su nuevo hogar.

—¿Y qué me dices? ¿No es un lugar increíble?

—Hciste una buena inversión, hijo. El lugar es estupendo. Además la casa está quedando perfecta.

—Gracias, papá.—ambos admiraban la buena vista hacia el río Hudson. El terreno contaba de un gran patio trasero con una gran alberca y lo mejor era la vista al río. La casa era enorme, varias habitaciones, una enorme sala. Grandes ventanales. Un estilo muy moderno.

—Terry...—el castaño miró a su padre quien mantenía la mirada fija hacia adelante.—¿Supiste algo más del dinero que te robaron?

—Si.

—Era ella, ¿no es así?

—Estas en lo cierto, papá. Cuando George me lo dijo no podía creerlo.

—Y no levantaste cargos contra ella.—él negó— hiciste mal. Esa mujer no se merece nada de ti.

—Lo sé. Por eso le quité el porcentaje de las acciones que prometí darle, al igual que el departamento que teniamos juntos además cerré sus cuentas. De mi parte no recibirá ni un centavo más que lo que creí que merecía.

—Eres demasiado bueno, hijo.

—Olvidemos eso. El viernes es el cumpleaños de mamá, ya he hecho las reservaciones en el restaurante que me pediste.

—¿Candy nos acompañará? Esa chica me cayó muy bien.

—Por supuesto. Aún no se lo dije pero estoy seguro que estará encantada de acompañarnos.

—Ultimamente has pasado más tiempo con nosotros que con ella. Después te reclamará.—dijo en tono burlón.

—Candy no es ese tipo de mujer. Te lo aseguro.—fue muy sincero.

...

..

.

Otro día más en la rutina de su trabajo.

Hablaba por teléfono mientras ingresaba al lugar.

— _ **Pero cómo no vas a decírselo, Candy**_ _.—_ le reclamó del otro lado de la línea.

— _Lo he intentado. Lo juro. Pero se tuvo que ir con Richard y no pudimos hablar.—_ respondió ella con angustia y cansada del mismo tema.

— _ **Ay Candy Candy. Mira... Hoy trata de buscar la forma y se lo dices de una vez.**_ —la sentenció.

— _Si. Lo prometo._ —puso los ojos en blanco. Y exhaló. Pulsó el botón del tercer piso.

— _ **Espero que así sea, es por tu bien amiga.**_

— _Gracias por preocuparte._

— _ **Para eso estamos. Y ahora, dime ¿ya apareció la supuesta novia de Alex?**_

— _No. La he llamado ciento de veces y nada._

— _ **¿Y no averiguaste en el hospital?**_

— _Si. Pero nadie la ha visto. Más ahora que están sus padres no le dieron importancia._

— _ **Bueno. Allá ella.**_

— _Si. Cambiando de tema ¿ ya se lo dijiste a Tony?_

— _ **Aun no. Quiero estar segura.**_

— _¿Segura? Es una oportunidad que has estado esperando toda tu vida, Eli. No puedes estar hablando en serio. Tony lo entenderá. Además solo serán dos meses._

— _ **Dos largos meses—**_ alargó.

— _Habla con él.—_ dijo bajando del ascensor y caminando hacia su lugar de trabajo saludando con una sonrisa o un movimiento de mano al que pasaba por su lado.

— _ **Lo haré. Y tú también.**_

— _Si si si. Bueno hablamos luego. Te quiero._

— _ **Y yo a ti.**_

Dejó sus pertenencias en su locker y se dirigió a su sector.

—Buenos dias— saludó alegremente.

—Hola Candy. ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, hoy parece que será un día frío.

—Ya ha comenzado a descender demasiado la temperatura para mi gusto.

—Opino igual. ¿El doctor Franklin llegó?

—Si, esta en su consultorio. Te dejó estas indicaciones.

—Gracias.—las tomó y leyó.

—¿Te enteraste?

—¿De qué?—dijo levantando la mirada y observar a su compañera Stella.

—El joven guapo, tu amigo—dijo dándole un guiño. La rubia frunció el ceño y la miró sin entender.—al parecer a mostrado signos de que está despertando. Adela dijo que movió los dedos de la mano.

—Oh... No sabía. Eso es una excelente noticia.—sonrió.

—¿Vas a ir a verlo, supongo?—la cuestionó.

—Ah... Eh...no. Tengo cosas que hacer ahora. Además sus padres están con él. Luego les preguntaré.— dijo seria.

Se encaminó a sus quehaceres. Estaba molesta por la forma en que que su compañera hablo como insunuando que entre ella y Álex había algo más. _"si eso piensa Stella que dirán todos y más...Terry"_ pensó la rubia.

...

..

.

Las horas pasaban rápido para él, quien por su parte se había mantenido ocupado en su despacho, necesitaba adelantar algunos pendientes y tener más tiempo para pasarlo con su novia y padres.

—Lamento interrumpirlo, señor Terrence.—dijo la secretaria después de golpear la puerta e ingresar al lugar.

—Pasa Alicia. ¿Qué ocurre?—cuestionó el hombre sin levantar la mirada de los documentos.

—Trajeron ésto para usted.—le entregó un sobre grande de papel de madera entre otros.

—¿Qué es?—observó el sobre.

—No lo sé señor. Llegó está mañana junto con la correspondencia.

—Está bien, lo veré luego. Y por favor que nadie me interrumpa al menos que sea Candy o mis padres.

—Como usted ordene señor.—se retiró y cerró la puerta.

El castaño miró su escritorio y los sobres sobre él. Tomó el más grande. Lo abrió y encontró un CD.

—¿Y ésto?—abrió la caja y cuando estaba por colocarlo en su notebook su móvil sonó.

— _ **Hola amor.**_ —dijo una voz dulce al otro lado de la línea.

— _Hola preciosa. Extrañaba escucharte._

— _ **¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? Además hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.**_

— _Hmmm ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿Pasó algo?_ — dijo muy relajado apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

— _ **No. Nada importante pero me gustaría decírtelo personalmente.**_

— _Esta bien, mi nena pecosa. ¿paso por ti?_

— _ **No, yo ya estoy saliendo. Nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre.**_

— _Perfecto._

— _ **Te amo.**_

— _Y yo a tí._

Colgó, tomó su maletín donde guardó lo que su secretaria le había dado, incluyendo el CD y salió a su encuentro.

...

..

.

Minutos más tarde, ella ya se encontraba sentada mirando hacia un lugar fijo con la mirada perdida. Había escogido un lugar más apartado del restaurante.

—¿Puedo sentarme?—dijo él tan seductor sacándola de su estado.

—Terry...—sonrió.

—Hola preciosa.—se acercó y besó sus labios, rápido pero intenso.—Llegaste temprano—comentó él tomando asiento, frente a ella.

—Hace unos minutos. ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

—Igual. Estuve trabajando toda la mañana en un caso importante. Para adelantar algo. ¿a ti cómo te fué?

—Bien...

—Vaya vaya... Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí—dijo una voz femenina poniéndose al lado de ellos. Justo en él medio.

—¡Susana!—dijeron al unísono. Y luego ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

—Susana, ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó la rubia y está sonrió con malicia.

—¿Cómo tu la conoces?—preguntó Terry aún más sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que me conoce. ¿O no Candy?—la rubia no sabía que decir. Él miraba a una y luego a la otra sin entender.

—¿Qué quieres?— dijo Terry poniéndose de pie. Ya molesto por la presencia de ésta.

—Solo vine a abrirte los ojos, querido.

—Mejor lárgate de aquí.—dijo con voz fría.

—Terry...—susurró Candy al ver la mirada oscurecida del hombre. Poniéndose de pie.

—Lo haré pero antes te diré algo.—miró y señaló a Candy.—Esta mujer que tienes frente a ti no es más que una hipócrita.—la rubia abrió los ojos y palideció.—si, esa carita de ángel no es más que una farsa.

—Susana no te permito...—intentó sujetarla del brazo para sacarla pero ésta lo esquivó y continuó hablando.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a defenderla luego de lo que nos hicieron? Jugaron con nosotros. Nos usaron para su maldito juego. No fuimos más que un estúpida apuesta para ellos.

—Pero que demonios... ¿Qué dices?—dijo levantando la voz el castaño.

—Lo que oyes. Esta mujer y su novio, que yace en el hospital donde ella trabaja y lo cuida todos los dias—Terry miró fríamente a Candy—Apostaron con nosotros.

—Eso no es cierto.—gritó Candy.

—¿Vas a negar que no apostaste con Alex, de que conquistabas a mi marido mientras él planeaba de igual manera conmigo?

—Tu... Tu. ¿Marido?—pronunció con voz temblorosa mientras caía sobre su asiento. Fría. Jamás pensó que ella pudiera ser la ex del castaño.

—Terry...Yo no te miento. Ellos nos engañaron. Alex me lo confesó antes del accidente cuando lo descubrí en un viaje que hizo a The Hamptons. Leí sus mensajes. Las cosas que se decían. Ví fotos de ellos.—dijo Susana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cara de tristeza. Mientras él no apartaba la mirada de su pecosa.—Terry ellos nos engañaron.

—Sueltame—dijo soltándose del agarre de su ex pareja.

—Terry... No es así.—dijo Candy cuando logró recuperarse.

—¿Es verdad que él está en el hospital contigo?—le gritó el llamando la atención aún más de todos los presentes en el lugar.

—Terry... Yo...

—Responde, Candy. ¿Tu sabias de lo que había entre Susana y ese?

—Yo...—se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Y él salió hecho una fiera.

—Dime que se siente.—dijo Susana burlándose de la joven rubia.

—Eres una bruja.—le gritó. Quiso salir tras el pero ella la sujetó del brazo con rudeza.

—Ahora sabrás quién es Susana Marlow.—le dijo. Candy se soltó.

—Nunca más vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos sobre mi.—le dijo con firmeza y llena de bronca.

Corrió tras él.

—Espera Terry...

Se detuvo cuando lo encontró en el estacionamiento, apoyado contra el auto y la cabeza agachada sin el saco y la camisa remangada hasta los codos.

—Terry...—lo llamó con voz temblorosa. Él no respondió. Se acercó más y puso su mano sobre el brazo de él. Éste la miró.

—¿Una apuesta?—rió con sarcasmo.

—Eso es mentira. Y lo sabes.—dijo ella muy segura.

—¿Saber? Yo no sé nada, Candy. Me mentiste. Todo este maldito tiempo estuviste mintiendo.

—NO—gritó ella.

—No...¿No Qué?... ¿acaso es mentira que estuviste con él todo este tiempo? Dímelo, dime de una puta vez. ¿es mentira?—ella lloró. Y él golpeó de un puñetazo su auto.—Maldita sea Candy. ¡Maldita sea! Niégalo. Dime qué es mentira.

—Lo... lo siento. Yo quise...—no la dejó continuar.

Abrió la puerta e ingresó al vehículo, dió marcha atrás e hizo rechinar las ruedas.

Candy quedó desconsolada, sola y devastada. Nunca se imaginó que Susana era la ex de su novio y además que era capaz de inventar semejante calumnia.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Ya falta muy poco para darle fin a una más de mis historias._

 _Gracias por su paciencia y por valioso tiempo._


	14. Chapter 14

_El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Otros pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Candy Candy._

 _ **IMPORTANTE !.**_ _Para aquellas lectoras y seguidoras que me preguntaron sobre mis historias que han sido subidas en Wattpad. Quiero avisarles que estoy al tanto. Yo di mi permiso para que Eli Grandchester las subiera, así que tranquilas porque nadie me las robó ni las publicó sin mi consentimiento._

 _Gracias igual por estar al pendiente._

 _Siempre agradecida con ustedes._

* * *

 **CATORCE.**

Cinco días habían pasado de aquella terrible situación.

Candy por su parte estaba rodeada de sus incondicionales amigas.

—¡Bruja! Te lo dijimos amiga. No deberías ser tan confiada. La gente siempre abusa de lo buena que es una.

—Anny, por favor.—dijo Patty.

—¿Que? Esa loca merece que la agarremos de los pelos y la dejemos pelada.

—¡Anny!

—Esta bien, esta bien.

—Candy, ya no llores más.—le dijo Patty con voz tierna mientras le masajeaba la espalda. Candy estaba acurrucada en la cama abrazada a su almohada. Tenía los ojitos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Mientras sus amigas estaban a su alrededor consolandola.

—Ay amiga. No te voy a decir que te lo advertimos porque...

—¡Anny!—le reclamaron las otras dos y la rubia más lloraba.

—Candy, tienes que levantarte. Ni siquiera has comido. Te has pasado llore y llore. Además no puedes dejar que esa loca se salga con la suya. Debes decirle a Terry como fueron las cosas. Vamos, amiga. Levántate.—la animaba Elisa.

—¿O te la vas a pasar tirada en esta cama, llorando sin hacer nada?—la rubia negó.

—Si amiga. Hay que darle donde más le duela a esa maldita desgraciada.

—Es...Es que Terry... no quiere escucharme. Lo llamé ciento de ves. Fui a buscarlo y no quiso atenderme. No sé qué más hacer.—dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Tienes que seguir intentando. En algún momento va a ceder. Y si es necesario nos plantamos en su puerta.—agrego Patty.

—Si. Vamos a encadenarnos hasta que nos escuche.—dijo Anny muy seria y cruzándose de brazos, lo que provocó la risa de la rubia.

—Que bueno es orite reír amiga.—dijo Elisa.

—Es que Anny...—continuó riéndose.

—Qué...¿De qué se ríen?

—De tu cara amiga.—las tres emitieron fuertes carcajadas y luego se abalanzaron sobre la pecosa.

—Anda, Candy. Ve a tomar un buen baño y arreglarte. Vas a plantarte en la puerta de ese inglés y vas a decirle todo.

—Si, amiga. Por que ya hueles muy feo.—se burló Anny. Y recibió un almohadonazo por parte de Patty. Comenzando una guerra de almohadones las cuatro.

...

..

.

Terry en cambio optó por encerrarse en su soledad y no dar explicaciones algunas a quien lo buscara, ni siquiera a sus propios padres ni a su gran amigo que había llegado desde Londres, para estar presente en el cumpleaños de la madre de Terry.

—¿Por qué Candy? ¿por qué justamente tú?.—arrojó la copa de wisky. Llevaba varios días bebiendo. Estaba sin afeitar, la camisa desabotonada. El cinturón desabrochado.

Su departamento, igual que él. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y los muebles brillan con un tinte azulado por la televisión que nunca se apagó. Las mesas y el piso estaban cubiertos con botellas de whisky y otras bebidas, cajas de pizza, los caramelos que le gustaba comer a Candy. Todo era un completo desastre.

Al instante, alguien llamó a la puerta. Él ignoró el golpeteo.

Volvió a sonar. Y de nuevo.

—¡Terry! ¡Terry!—fue una voz masculina.

— Terry, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!—ahora era la voz inconfundible de su madre.

—Oh no.—se quejó él castaño.

—Si no abres esta puerta, Terry, voy a llamar a la policía para que la tirea abajo. ¡Lo juro por Dios!—gritó Eleonor del otro lado.

Ignorando, agarró la almohada que tenía en su regazo y enterró la cara en ella e inhaló profundo. Era su perfume, el olor de su pecosa.

—¡Terry! ¿Me escuchas?—fue el turno de su amigo.

Puso la almohada sobre su cabeza para bloquear el golpeteo que continuaba en la puerta.

—¡Estoy sacando mi teléfono! ¡Estoy marcando! —la voz de su madre era aguda por la advertencia, y sabía que no estaba jugando.

Suspiró profundamente y se obligó a pararse del sofá.

Abrió la puerta.

Su madre estaba sosteniendo contra su oído el iPhone con una mano perfectamente cuidada. Su pelo rubio recogido hacia atrás en un simple pero elegante moño, perfectamente impecable.

Tras ella, en su traje azul marino, arrogante, estaba su gran amigo y colega, Neal.

—¡Jesucristo! —gritó Eleonor horrorizada—. ¿Qué demonios... te ha pasado?—no le contestó. Sólo dejó la puerta abierta y se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá.

Ellos lo siguieron por detrás observando el basural a su alrededor.

—Terry...—dijo con preocupación.—Por el amor de Dios, Neal ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que pasara ésto?

—¡No lo había visto, Eleo! —dijo Neal rápidamente.—Vine todos los días. A mí no me abría la puerta.

—¿Terry? —dijo en voz baja. Pasando su mano suavemente por la parte de atrás del cabello—¿Cariño?—dijo con voz tan dolorosamente preocupada.

—Estoy bien, mamá —dijo apenas.

—¡Oh, esto simplemente está mal! Hijo—sacudió sus hombros suavemente. Él exhaló y se incorporó—. Háblame —imploró ella—. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó afligida.

—Nada.—dijo él tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo que nada? Mírate en el estado que estás. Cómo puedes decirme que nada ha pasado.—él no respondió mas. Sabía que era en vano seguir intentando a que soltara lo sucedido—Está bien. Podemos arreglar ésto, Terry.

—Ve a tomar una larga ducha caliente. Limpiaremos este desastre.

—Necesitas una buena comida caliente. Y una ducha. Entonces te sentirás mejor.

Se encogió de hombros y se puso de pies para hacer lo que ella le dijo.

En su camino al baño, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo pasó todo. _"Una vez_

 _tuve una buena vida. Una vida perfecta. Y luego todo se fue a la mierda"._ Pensó para sí mismo.

Una hora más tarde, el departamento ya estaba en condiciones habitables.

Él salió de su habitación con un ligero sweater combinado gris con negro, cuello en V, pantalones de jean negro, el cabello aun húmedo. Afeitado y descalso.

—Ahora puedo ver tu cara—dijo su madre con sarcasmo.

—Mamá...—alargó.

—Esta bien. Ahora no diré nada. Iré a ver cómo sigue tu comida.

Se marchó a la cocina dejando a ambos hombres solos.

—¿Y? ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió?—dijo Neal sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón que estaba frente al castaño.

—Soy un idiota.

—Eso ya lo sabemos.—dijo en burla. Luego se tiró en el sofá para continuar escuchándolo.

—Creí en Candy. Pero me equivoqué. Cuando Susana me contó algo que tendría que haberme dicho ella...

—Espera, espera. ¿cómo? ¿Susana está involucrada en todo ésto?—se sentó derecho y lo miró.

—Si.—dijo él desilusionado.

—Mira, hermano. Ambos conocemos de lo que es capaz de hacer tú ex esposa. No entiendo cómo puedes creer cuando te estuvo robando en tus narices.—el castaño frunció el ceño y lo miró.—No sé bien cómo será Candy, ni lo que pasó entre ustedes. Pero si Susana está en medio de ésto nada bueno puede esperar.

—Pero Candy me estuvo mintiendo todo éste tiempo. Me ocultó algo importante.

—Ella tendrá sus motivos. ¿O no? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿ porqué no te lo dijo?

—No lo sé. No sé. No quise escucharla. Ni quiero hacerlo.

—Ahi esta tu error. Debiste hablar con ella antes de creer en lo que tú ex esposa te dijo.

—Cariño—dijo su madre interrumpiéndoles.—Ya esta la comida. Ven a comer. Te hará bien ingerir algo caliente.

Los tres se encaminaron a la cocina. Acompañaron al castaño en silencio hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

—No quiero ver a nadie.—dijo el castaño aún serio. El moreno no sabía si atender o no. Miró a Eleonor en busca de una respuesta, ésta le indicó...

—Ve, Neal. Atiende.

—Bien.—dijo ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de Terry.

—No estoy de humor para visitas.—dijo muy molesto.

Candy llegó temerosa al departamento. No se animaba a subir hasta que tomó coraje y llamó a la puerta.

—Ho...Hola —dijo con voz temerosa.

—Hola—respondio Neal con una gran sonrisa al ver a una hermosa rubia frente a él. Tenía un jean ajustado y rotos en la rodilla, un sweater holgado rosa viejo y zapatillas blancas. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y el rostro libre de maquillaje. Muy natural.

—¿Terry...?—preguntó dudosa.

—Ah... Tú debes ser Candy.

—Si—dijo con timidez.

—Soy Neal, amigo de Terry.— tomó su mano con delicadeza y besó el dorso.

—¿Quién es Neal?—preguntó Eleonor saliendo de la cocina seguida por su hijo el cual apenas la vió se le quedó mirando.

—Oh, Candy querida. Pasa.—Eleonor la abrazó con mucho cariño y Neal se acercó a su amigo quien no apartaba la mirada de ella.

—Ahora entiendo porqué estás tan mal. Yo en tu lugar estaría llorando.—le dijo en voz baja—Esa chica es preciosa.—dijo sin apartar la vista de la recién llegada.

—Cállate.—dijo en el mismo tono el castaño dándole un codazo en el estómago.

—¡Ouch!—se quejó del dolor.—¿por qué te enojas cuando digo la verdad?

—Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos.

—Ssi. Nos vemos pronto, Candy.—dijo Neal besando el dorso de la mano de ésta para molestar aún más al castaño. Y luego salió rápido riéndose de la actitud de su amigo.

—Adios Candy. Te llamo luego Terry.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron sólos, mirándose. Ella estaba nerviosa, las manos le sudaban.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó él. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

—Terry... Yo...—jugaba con sus dedos.—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Tenemos?

—Déjame explicarte lo que pasó. Por favor.—suplicó con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Vas a hablar o vas a seguir ocultandome sobre tu ex? Si es que es tu ex. ¿O también eso es mentira?

—En primer lugar yo no estuve con él como dijo tu ex esposa.—dijo con seriedad. Su voz notaba sinceridad.

—Ah no...

—No. Alex tuvo un accidente.

—Aja...

—Él está internado en el hospital donde yo hago mis prácticas...

—Y de paso lo cuidas, no es así.—dijo con ironía pasando por su lado. Se tiró en el sillón, estirado con las manos en la nuca mientras ella seguía de pie y con los puños apretados a los costados.

—Claro que no.—dijo ella frustrada—Yo no sabía que estaba ahí. Fue de casualidad que lo encontré.

—Si, claro.—se mofó.

—Tienes que creerme—le gritó.

—¿Por qué lo haría?—se incorporó—Acaso no eres tú la que se buscó ésto. Ocultandome sin necesidad. Por eso las llegadas tardes. Las negativas cuando te invitaba a almorzar o salir. Era por él, no es así. NIÉGALO.—le gritó.

—No. No es así.—dijo en el mismo tono.

—Entonces cómo es... Vamos Candy, ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir engañandome?

—Yo nunca te engañé. Mi único error fue no decirte lo de Alex.—se arrodilló frente a él quien tenía la cabeza agachada con los codos sobre las piernas.—Jamas aposté de la manera en que Susana lo dijo. Te lo conté el primer día que nos vimos luego de esa noche en Los Ángeles.—acarició su cabeza.—Terry yo te amo. Creéme por Dios.—éste levantó la cabeza topándose con la triste mirada y ojos llenos de lágrimas de su pecosa.—Creéme.

—¿Por que tú, Candy?—dijo manteniendo la vista en ella.

—Alex está en coma desde el momento que llegó al hospital. Nunca pudo haber pasado algo entre él y yo. Más después de lo que me hizo. Tú lo sabes, te lo conté. Cómo también lo de la apuesta.

—Eso no le creí.—dijo él.— Lo único que me dolió fue que me ocultaras de él.

—Fui una tonta.—lloró más y él tomo su rostro lloroso y sonrojado, entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando?

—Tuve miedo de que te enojaras conmigo.—bajó la mirada.

—Eso era lo de menos. Tendrías que habermelo dicho de igual modo.

—...Es que... intenté decirtelo. Siempre había algo que impedía que te lo dijera. Perdón. Perdón por ser tan tonta.—suplicó entre lágrimas.

—Nunca más vuelvas a mentirme o ocultame algo así. Jamás, Candy—le levantó el mentón y ella asintió con la cabeza.—Te amo tanto que no podría perdonarte una traición.

—Tambien te amo, Terry.—dijo tomando sus manos con las de él.

—No sabes lo mal que la pasé teniendote lejos.—dijo mientras le propinaba besos por toda la cara, frente, mejillas, ojos y luego la boca. Esa boca que tanto había ansiado volver a besar.

—Yo más. Mucho más.—dijo ella con desesperación. Aceptando cada caricia. Cada beso.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la subió a su regazo. Ella le respondió rodeándolo por el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Se besaron con intensidad, necesitando ese contacto.

Necesitando sentirse.

—Quiero sentirte, Terry. Quiero que me sientas. Lo necesito.—él la miró a los ojos. La forma en que lo estaba mirando... era como si le estuviera dando algo más.

—Candy, estos últimos días sin ti han sido terribles. Nunca...Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme... —dijo él, la agarró por los brazos y la arrastro contra él. Ella gimió de sorpresa. Deslizó su lengua contra la de él.

De alguna manera terminaron en la cama, ella dándole la espalda. Terry trazó un camino de besos desde la nuca, bajando por la curva de marcaba su columna hasta llegar a la cima de su trasero. Donde con sus manos fue deslizando lentamente la prenda de seda que apenas cubría esos bien redondeados gluteos. Besó y acarició con la punta de la lengua cada centímetro.

Luego la giró quedando lado a lado, sus bocas fundidas, sus calzoncillos en el piso. La mano de él deslizandose sobre sus senos, su vientre y entre sus piernas. Gruñó.

—Joder, Candy, ya estás húmeda.

Nunca había deseado a nadie o a algo tanto como la deseaba a ella en ese momento. Ella mordisqueó su cuello mientras él deslizó sus dedos en su interior. Ambos gemieron en voz alta.

Lo acarició por todo su cuerpo. Ahuecando sus partes más sensibles, acariciando su miembro, arañando su pecho y espalda.

Provocó su entrada con su palpitante longitud, cubriendo la punta con su dulce crema. Calor salió de ella, como un fuego, llamándolo, atrayéndolo. Empujó lentamente hasta la empuñadura y sus ojos se cerraron en perfecto y jodido éxtasis.

La sintió como nunca. Más húmeda, más caliente, más apretada. Más en todos los sentidos.

—Es increíble.—dijo él con voz ronca. Candy agarró su trasero, amasándolo, masajeándolo e instándolo a ir más

profundo.

Él salió todo el camino, y volvió a deslizarse en su interior otra vez.

Estableciendo un ritmo. Ni lento ni dulce o tierno. Sino brutal y caliente y

jodidamente increíble.

Agudos lloriqueos escaparon a través de sus labios separados. Entonces él cubrió su boca con la suya.

Estaban agarrados el uno al otro,

desesperados y crudos.

Como si fuera la primera vez. Como si fuera la última vez.

Ella se curvó a su alrededor en todos los sentidos. Sus piernas lo rodearon por la cintura, sus brazos se aferraron al cuello, necesitando estar más profundo.

—Dios... me arrastraría dentro de tí si

pudiera y no saldría.—dijo él con voz ronca.

Las manos de Candy se encuentraron con las de él, entrelazaron sus dedos. Él los llevó, unidos, sobre su cabeza. Apoyó su frente en la de ella. Cada jadeo, cada aliento, se mezcló en uno. Sus caderas se movieron al ritmo de las de él. Ida y vuelta. Juntos.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos.

—Dios, Terry... no te detengas... por favor... nunca pares.

—No. Nunca pararé.—dijo, casi sin aliento.

Sintió cuando llegó. Cada húmedo centímetro abrasador de ella se tensó

felizmente a su alrededor. Tan bueno... tan salvajemente intenso. Él enterró su cara en su cuello, inhalándola, devorándola. Y entonces llegó con ella, dentro de ella. Bañando su interior con cada carnal empuje.

Dulces corrientes de electricidad lo travesaron mientras una sola

palabra salió de sus labios una y otra vez:

—Candy... Candy... Can... dy...

Después de varios momentos, sus cuerpos inmóviles, los únicos

sonidos en la habitación eran sus rápidas respiraciones y los fuertes latidos del corazón.

—¿Terry? ¿Estás bien?— dijo en un susurro. Él levanto su cabeza y se

encontró con sus hermosos ojos que lo observan con preocupación. Con su mano le tomó la mejilla suavemente—Estás temblando.

—Estoy enamorado de tí. Totalmente. Impotentemente. Patéticamente.

Enamorado. Candy me posees. Cuerpo y alma. Eres todo en lo que pienso. Es todo lo que nunca pensé que quería. No eres solo perfecta, eres perfecta para mí. Haría cualquier cosa por tí. Lo que sea. Te quiero cerca de mí, conmigo. Todo el tiempo. Para siempre.—le dijo tan sincero mirándola fijamente con ternura y todo el amor que podía brindarle.

Ella lo besó suavemente en los labios.

—Te amo. Te amo, Terry. También quiero estar contigo para siempre. Juntos.

...

Minutos más tarde, ella se había quedado profundamente dormida y cuando despertó no lo encontró. Se levantó y tomó el sweater que el castaño había usado anteriormente. Caminó y vió la luz encendida en el despacho.

Estaba él en su escritorio, en boxers, trabajando en su laptop.

Después de aquel "pequeño" encuentro

se imaginó que debería dejarla dormir. Para recargar las baterías.

Estaba muy concentrado, mirando el borrador final de un contrato cuando una voz soñolienta lo llamó desde la puerta.

—Hola.

Él levanto la mirada y sonrió.

—Hola.—dijo y la repasó con la mirada. El sweater le cubría parte de los muslos, tenía el pelo revuelto por el sueño haciéndola parecer dulce pero sexy. Seductora.

—Esta es una hermosa oficina, Terry. Impresionante.—ella no había tenido tiempo de detenerse a observar anteriormente el lugar.

—Gracias. Es mi lugar favorito en el apartamento.

—Puedo ver por qué.—tomó un retrato de uno de los estantes y se lo mostró—.¿Y ésto?—era una foto de ella, dormida, de espalda hacia la cámara, donde una sábana de seda blanca solo le cubría el trasero.

—¿Te gusta? La tomé la última noche que estuviste aquí.—ella observó la foto y sonrió.

—Si. —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luego caminó hacia él, se sentó sobre sus piernas. Él se inclinó hacia adelante

hasta que sus labios encontraron los suyos. Separándose un poco ella acarició su torso desnudo.

—Estas tan caliente.— y apoyó su

cabeza en el hombro y miró hacia ordenador —. ¿En qué estabas trabajando?

—Es un acuerdo con Müller. Un caso importante para nosotros.

—¿Y cómo va?

—Tengo el trato perfectamente alineado, pero él no aprieta el gatillo. Está nervioso por el riesgo.

—Cada adquisición tiene sus riesgos. Tienes que mostrarle que la recompensa vale la pena.

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer.—ella se levantó. —Voy a dejar que termines con tu trabajo.

Cuando se levantó para irse, él la agarró la parte inferior del sweater y la jaló de

vuelta a su regazo. No habia manera de que la dejará marcharse dejándolo con una terrible erección.

La envolvió en sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrapándola. Su boca

contra su oreja.

—Antes de continuar con eso, hay algo que quiero hacer primero.

Ella sonrió y con diversión en su voz, dijo...

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Terry?—sin esperarselo el la recogió, y tiró todo lo que había sobre el escritorio y la recostó.

—¡Que no haremos!

...

Eran más de las diez cuando él la dejó que terminara de ducharse y se dirigió nuevamente al lugar de trabajo.

Acomodó todo lo que habían tirado. Tomó asiento y algo llamó su atención, el maletín que había caído, quedando abierto, contenía ese dichoso CD que tantas veces había sido interrumpido para ver el contenido.

Lo levantó y tomando su notebook introdujo el CD.

Segundos después comenzó a rodar una escena

Se podía ver claramente la figura de su novia en la pantalla.

 _Candy ingresaba con una gran sonrisa a la habitación._

— _Pensé que estaba solo.—comentó la rubia._

— _Oh... Yo...—miró a la rubia.—yo sólo estaba revisándolo._

— _Esta bien, no tienes que disculparte. ¿Hubo alguna mejoría?—se acercó a la cama._

— _No. Pero tampoco a empeorado._

— _Es algo..._

— _Bueno debo volver a mis obligaciones._

— _Bien, yo me quedaré un rato más._

 _Al salir la chica, Candy acercó la silla y se sentó junto a él. Lo observó por unos minutos, en silencio. Viendo su cara pálida, algunos moretones y raspones en ella._

Terry observaba con detenimiento cada detalle.

— _Alex...—promunció su nombre en un susurro, y voz triste.—... Es raro verte en este estado... Así.—inspiró hondo— Ni siquiera cuando estuvimos juntos te ví aunque sea engripado, enfermo. Siempre fuiste un chico sano. Solías cuidarte y cuidarme para que ninguno de los dos se enfermara. Me obligabas a beber jugo de naranja a todas horas y comer todo lo que tuviera vitamina C.—sonrió con tristeza._

— _Alex... ¿puedes escucharme?—tomó su mano.— Puedes presionar mi mano si me escuchas.—esperó por una respuesta, y nada.—... Es hora de despertar Alex. Tienes que hacerlo. Te extraño. Me gustaría estar contigo._

 _Te amo. Te amo. Te amo tanto.—dijo y sus ojos se cristalizaron._

El castaño no podía creer lo que tenía frente a él. Su novia, la mujer que hasta hace menos de una hora, acababa de hacerle el amor, y confesarle lo mucho que lo amaba estaba confesándole a otro los mismos sentimientos. Apretó con furia los puños mientras seguía mirando.

— _Ya quiero que estés conmigo.—besó su frente.—Te estaré esperando.—tomó su mano— Me haces tan feliz. Voy a estar contando las horas._

 _Segundos después, se despidió con un beso que no se pudo ver bien en lugar que lo depositó, ya que la cámara no logró capturar pero para quien no lo supo pareció que fue en los labios. El vídeo se cortó en el momento que ella se alejó de la cama para dirigirse a la salida._

Terry se levantó hecho una fiera. Arrojó todo lo que había sobre el escritorio, maldiciendo.

—Hijos de putas. Mil veces malditos.—gritó y dió puñetazos en el mueble.

—... Terry ¿qué su... —la rubia quedó sin habla al ver la escena, todo tirado en el piso. Y a un hombre enfurecido.—¡Oh!_se cubrió la boca con su mano.

—¡TU!—gritó apuntándola con el dedo índice.— Pero que bien lo hiciste.—aplaudió y rió sin ganas.—Nunca creí que tenías ese don en la actuación.

—¿D-de qué hablas?—tartamudeó.

—Y yo como un tonto cai en tus redes.—dijo mientras caminaba a su alrededor lentamente, hablándole cerca al oído.—eres una manipuladora. Te gusta engatusar a los hombres para que ellos hagan lo que tú quieres. ¿No es así?

—Pero que... ¿Por qué me hablas asi?—dijo nerviosa.

—Asi cómo... ¿Quieres que te bese y te haga el amor nuevamente?—la tomó fuertemente de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Sueltame Terry, me haces daño.—se quejó por la brutalidad con la que la estaba tratando.

—Hasta hace unos momentos no te quejabas. Disfrutabas que te tocará y te hiciera mía.—sonrió de lado.

—¿Por que me tratas de esta manera?—lloró.

—Nooo... No. Nada de llanto. No quiero tu lágrimas de cocodrilo. Ya no me conmueves.—la sujetó del mentón.—Nunca más.—la soltó con brusquedad.

—¿Qué hice?—dijo con voz temblorosa y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¿QUÉ HICISTE?—levantó la voz—Mejor preguntarse qué no habrás hecho.

—Dime de una maldita vez. ¿Qué hice para merecer que me trates así?—gritó entre llanto.

—¿Pensaste que nunca me enteraría, no?—giró la máquina la sentó a ella en frente al monitor.— ¿ahora vas a negarlo?

—Pero no...Eso no...—lloraba desconsoladamente, se levantó y quiso tocarlo.

—Apartate de mi Candy o no respondo. No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida. Te di todo de mi. Puse toda mi confianza en ti y te cagaste en ello. Eres una...—no continuó por que ella lo calló de una bofetada.

—No te permito.—dijo aún con su mano temblando por el golpe, y los ojos llenos de rabia y dolor.

Él se contuvo, pateó todo lo que tenía en su camino. Y sin decir una palabra más, salió del despacho. Tomó un abrigo que estaba colgado, las llaves y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Bajó el ascensor y subió a su coche. Tomó su móvil y marcó.

— _Alicia reservame un pasaje a Inglaterra, ahora mismo._

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _¡Gracias por estar ahí!_


	15. Chapter 15

**QUINCE.**

Había dejado olvidado su móvil en el departamento de su amigo y no se había atrevido a interrumpirlos, así que espero un tiempo prudente para ir por él pero cuando llegó al lugar grande fue su sorpresa.

La puerta estaba abierta, todas las luces encendidas, las sillas tumbadas y se oían los sollozos de alguien.

Caminó con sumo cuidado pero antes tomó un bate de béisbol que estaba justo cerca de la entrada, no sabía con que podía encontrarse.

—¿Terry?—llamó con desconfianza. Mientras más se acercaba más podía oír un llanto.

Cuando llegó a la habitación vio todo revuelto. Vidrios esparcidos por todo el lugar, papeles, retratos entre otras cosas más.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó.

Corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vió.

—¡Candy!—estaba tendida en el piso en posición fetal. Tenía envuelto en su cuerpo una toalla blanca.—Candy ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Terry?—cuestionó el moreno muy preocupado. Ella no emitía palabras. Sólo lloraba.—Candy, por favor, háblame. ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Por qué Terry no está contigo?—la fue levantando con sumo cuidado. Ella se sentó y escondió su rostro en el pecho del hombre. Lloró. Lloró desconsoladamente.

—Candy—dijo en susurro. Sintió mucha pena al verla en un estado tan vulnerable. La cara roja de tanto llorar y los ojitos hinchados.

—T...Te-Terry... Se fue...—logró decir.

—¿Se fué? Pero cómo... ¿Qué sucedió?—miro a su alrededor y su mirada se posó en la pantalla que estaba sobre el escritorio. El vídeo seguía reproduciéndose.

—N-no sé... No sé. Quiero morirme.—Tembló entre sus brazos.

—Shhh... Pequeña.—la consoló.—Debes tranquilizarte. Así no puedo ayudarte.—la tomó de los hombros y la apartó unos centímetros. Su cara era de dolor. Sus ojos revelaban una inmensa tristeza.

—Alguien le envío eso...—señaló con la mirada—... Yo...Yo no sé. Te juro que yo no dije eso. No tengo idea de donde sacaron eso—cubrió su cara con ambas manos.

—Ven. Vamos a sacarte de este lugar.—se puso de pie y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Pero ésta al estar descalza pisó un trozo de vidrio.

—¡Ay...!—gritó. Miró al suelo. Una gran mancha de sangre cubría la alfombra.

—¡Candy! Te lastimaste.—la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la sala.

La depositó en el sillón. Tomó el pies para ver la herida.

—Al parecer es un corte profundo. Tendremos que llevarte a emergencias.—dijo el moreno preocupado.

—No será necesario. Busca en el baño el botiquín.—dijo sin demasiada importancia.

—No Candy. Es mi deber ver por ti hasta que hable con Terry. No te dejaré así.—fue corriendo a buscar lo que la joven le pidió. Sacó unas vendas para detener la hemorragia.

Luego de eso la ayudó a ir a la habitación para ponerse algo de ropa e ir al hospital.

...

..

.

Horas más tarde...

Tuvieron que hacerle cuatros puntos de suturas en la planta del pie, cerca del talón. La herida había resultado ser demasiado profunda, como lo había predicho Neal.

El médico le recetó unos tranquilizantes ya que la había observado que estaba muy nerviosa.

Sólo estuvieron tres horas ahí y finalmente Neal la llevó a su departamento donde ya se encontraba su fiel amiga, Elisa.

—¿Cómo esta?—le preguntó Neal en cuanto la joven amiga había salido de la habitación de la rubia.

—Se durmió.—dijo y luego suspiró.—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—tomó asiento frente al moreno.

—No lo sé. Yo cuando llegué, encontré la puerta abierta, inmediatamente entré y la ví tendida en el piso.

—Pobre Candy. No puedo creer que se haya portado así, dejándola sola y envuelta en llanto.

—No sé porqué Terry se comportó de esa manera. Él no es asi. Estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con ésto.—sacó de unos de los bolsillos interno del saco un CD.

—¿Un Cd?—cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—Si. Es un vídeo en el cual Candy aparece. No sé bien que es lo que contiene. Lo único que ella me dijo fue que alguien se lo había mandado a Terry.

—Dejame ver.—se lo quitó.

Buscó la notebook de Candy.—Aqui está. Veamos qué hay aquí.—introdujo el disco.

—Yo también quiero saber qué hay—se puso detrás de ella.

Las imágenes aparecieron al instante, revelando la figura y rostro de su amiga.

—Pero si es... Candy...—dijo sin poder creer lo que que tenía al frente. Ambos observaban detenidamente. Hasta que se oyó la voz de la rubia hablándole a quien yacía convaleciente en la cama.

—¿Quien es él?

—Ese es Álex. Ex novio de Candy...

—Ya veo. Con razón Terry actuó de esa manera.

—¿Qué insinúas?—dijo molesta. Se giró para regalarle una mirada fulminante.

—Nada. Sólo digo lo que veo y escucho—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Candy sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a Terry.—dijo muy segura.

—Pero las imágenes dicen lo contrario.—elevó una de sus perfilada cejas.

—Escuchame bien, imbécil.—se puso de pies y lo enfrento. Levantó la voz y lo apuntó al pecho con el dedo índice, estaba enfurecida.—Candy no es vomo ninguna de esa mujeres que anda con uno y a la vez con otro, para que vengas con tu insinuaciones. A mi amiga la respetas. ¿Me oíste?—lo señaló nuevamente.—la respetas.

—Perdón.—levantó ambas manos en rendición.—Es sólo que... Mira... Ese vídeo dice otra cosa.

—Mejor cállate. Hay que averiguar quién envío ésto a Terry.—dijo frustrada.

—Yo me puedo ocupar de eso.

—Por lo menos para algo sirves.—dijo con ironía.

—¡Oye!—se quejó.

—Seguro debe ser la loca esa.

—¿De que loca hablas?

—De la que dice ser novia de Alex, la ex esposa de tu amigo.—dijo rodando los ojos.

—Espera. ¿Aquí también está envuelta Susana?

—Donde esa mujer pisa hay problemas para Candy.

—Quien lo diría.

—Vamos a esperar a que Candy esté mejor para saber lo que ocurrió. Por que... Ese vídeo...

—Tu también dudas, ¿no es así?—cuestionó el moreno. Ella no respondió siguió observando las imágenes.—... Ella dijo que no es así. Lo aseguro así que hay algo que está mal. Puede que Candy diga la verdad y este vídeo este editado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Facil. Es obvio que alguien quiere perjudicarla. O más bien apartarla de Terry. Si Susana tiene algo que ver, estoy seguro que va por la opción dos...—la pelirroja lo escuchaba atentamente mientras él caminaba de un lado a otro analizando la situación.—... Ahora...Observa el vídeo.—volvió a ponerse detrás de ella.—La cámara los tomó de frente. Y fíjate bien, no se mueve.

—¿Quieres decir que ahí hay una cámara?

—O había...

—Buena observación. Susana planeó todo ésto. Ella sabía de la relación que tuvo Alex con Candy y también puedo asegurar que estaba al tanto de lo de su ex.

—Susana es muy astuta. Pero nunca anda sola. Alguien la tuvo que haber ayudado.

—¿Pero quién?

—Eso lo averiguaremos con Candy.

...

..

.

Había dormido más de doce horas seguidas. Se despertaba y volvía a cerrar los ojos. No quería ver a sus amigos.

Sin embargo ellos no la dejaron sola. Neal se fue, quedando volver en la tarde para saber cómo estaba.

Mientras la rubia dormía Elisa aprovecho para cruzar a su departamento y cambiarse de ropa.

Era pasada las dos de la tarde cuando Candy se levantó con el insistente golpeteo de la puerta.

—¿Pero quien es el idiota que llama asi?—caminó cogiendo, ya que no podía apoyar el pies herido, hacia ella, Eliza aún no había regresado.

La rubia abrió la puerta encontrándose con la persona menos esperada.

—¿Molesto?—dijo él con su impecable sonrisa. Sonrisa que había anhelado ver tanto.

Pero en cuanto lo vió se le llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas.

—Oh—se cubrió la boca de sorpresa—... ¡Albert!—se arrojó a sus brazos, buscando consuelo en él, y él la recibió con todo el cariño del mundo. Ella lloró. Lloró desconsoladamente.

—¡Pequeña!—se sorprendió ante aquella actitud de su hermana.—No creí que me extrañaras tanto.—quiso burlarse de ella. Pero ella seguía sin apartarse.

—Te... Te ex-trañé...—dijo entre llanto.

—Yo también, peque. Pero ya no llores. Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.—trató de apartarla pero se había aferrado con tantas fuerzas.—Candy...—susurró.

Estuvieron unos minutos así. Abrazados.

—Hey pequeña... ¿Qué sucede?—ella se apartó de él y lo miró. Sus ojos reflejaban un inmenso dolor. Su cara estaba pálida, la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos.

—Ay Albert.—caminaron juntos. Él cerró con el pies la puerta.

Ambos tomaron asiento uno junto al otro. Ella no quería soltarlo.

—Candy, ¿Qué te sucedió en el pies?

—N-nada... Es... Es sólo un corte.—una lágrima rodó por su mejilla e inmediatamente la apartó con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera?—preguntó preocupado ahora de ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermana.

—Me duele... Duele, tanto.—no pudo contener el llanto. Hablar de lo ocurrido le provocaba tanto dolor.

—Cariño. ¿Pero cómo te hiciste ésto?—apuntó hacia la herida.

—No... No me refiero a eso.—volvió a limpiarse el rostro.

—Entonces... Si no me dices lo que está pasando no puedo ayudarte. Además me estás asustando. ¿alguien te lastimó? ¿si fue el tipo con el que estás saliendo te juro que...

—No.—dijo tratando de controlar el llanto. Luego se limpió la cara con ambas manos.—No. Él no me hizo nada.

—Entonces... ¿por qué estás así?—le levantó el mentón.— sabes que puedes confiar. Dime qué sucede.

—No sé. No sé qué decirte.

—Pues... Cuéntame ¿qué pasó?

—Es que ni yo sé lo que pasó. No entiendo. Te juro que no entiendo.—no podía contener las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sin importarle la herida. Se sentía desesperada.

—Cálmate, Candy—se acercó a ella tomandola de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara.—Mírame. Sea lo que sea quiero que me lo digas. ¿Tienen nuestros padres algo que ver con lo que está pasando?

—No. Ellos no saben nada.

—Bien. Entonces necesito saberlo.—la condujo nuevamente a los sillones, tomando asiento. Ella habló...

—Terry me dejó.

—Sabía que ese imbécil tenía que ver en ésto.—se levantó furioso.

—No Albert.—lo sujetó del brazo— No es lo que piensas.—trató de tranquilizarlo ella ahora.

—Habla entonces, porque sino voy a buscarlo y te juro que lo haré arrepentirse por cada una de tus lágrimas.

—Albert... Por favor.—lloró—... Por favor escúchame.—suplicó.

—No puedo verte así. Mira el estado en el que estás... ¿qué te hizo ese imbécil?

—No fue él. Fui yo.

—No lo defiendas.

—Te digo la verdad.—dijo muy sincera, mirándolo fijamente.—Fui yo. Yo fui la que hizo todo mal. Por mi... culpa—bajó la mirada y las lágrimas caían sobre su regazo húmedeciendo su piel.—No supe que hacer... Y... Y todo se salió de control.

—Candy...

—Albert...—lo miró con los ojitos bañados en lágrimas.—lo perdí, Albert. Perdí a la única persona que me supo amar de verdad. Fui una tonta. No confíe en él.—levantó sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas fuertemente. Lloró.

—Candy... No llores más pequeña. Te hará mal.—la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó.—Voy a hablar con él.

—No...

—Deben hablar.

—Él... él no quiere es-cucharme.—hipó—tiene apagado su móvil.

—¿Qué fue eso tan grave para que no quiera escucharte?

—Vió un video... Donde... Yo le confieso a Alex que... lo amo.

—Espera... Cómo es eso si tú...

—Yo amo a Terry. Jamás lo engañaría.

—Pero... ¿Alex?

—No sé de dónde sacaron eso. No tengo idea porque yo nunca le dije eso a Álex estando con Terry. Lo juro.—dijo más tranquila.

—Esta bien... Te creo. ¿Pero cómo llegó Alex a estar en todo ésto?. No entiendo.

—Alex esta internado en el hospital donde yo hago mis prácticas.

—¿Internado?—cuestionó sorprendido.

—Si. Tuvo un accidente hace un tiempo. Aún sigue en coma.

—¡Vaya! Ésto parece toda una telenovela.

—Albert... Por favor no te burles.—le reclamó dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

—No lo hago. Es sólo que me sorprende. ¿Pero quién pudo haber enviado eso a tu novio? Porque si Alex está en coma dudó que haya tenido algo que ver con todo ésto.

—No. Por supuesto que no. Yo no sé...—dudó...—aunque...

—¿Tienes alguien en mente?

—Tambien puede ser su ex esposa.

—Una mujer despechada.

—Ella también fue novia de Alex.

—Ah bueno.—dijo aún más sorprendido.

—Si. Es medio loco. Pero si, Susana le dijo a Terry que Alex y yo seguimos manteniendo una relación.

—Pero eso es mentira.

—Claro que es mentira. Pero hasta ayer, cuando hablé con Terry luego de explicarle lo que había pasado, porque estaba molesto conmigo por habérselo ocultado que Alex estaba en mi mismo lugar de trabajo y que además lo había visitado y cuidado unos dias, ya que su novia—lo dijo haciendo las señas de comillas—habia desaparecido y sus padres no tenían noción de lo que estaba pasando con su hijo.

—Ya veo. Hiciste mal en no decírselo.

—Lo sé. Lo admití. Y te juro que estoy arrepentida.

—Y entonces... ¿Te creyó.?

—Hasta ese momento si... Pero luego vió ese video.—sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.—... Discutimos. Intenté... Explicárselo—una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—... Estaba furioso. No...No me quiso... escuchar. Se fué.

—Ay hermanita... ¿Y donde está ese dichoso video?

—Supongo que quedó en su departamento.

—Voy a ayudarte. Vamos a descubrir quién es el que está detrás de todo ésto. Y si llego a saber te juro que lo haré pagar. Se arrepentirá de lo que te hizo.

—Lo único que quiero es verlo. Necesito saber dónde está.

...

..

.

 **Londres.**

 _Tres meses después..._

Cuando llegó a Londres lo primero que hizo fue refugiarse de bar en un bar, pasaba noches enteras buscando consuelo en el alcohol. Quería quitar sus penas emborrachándose.

Hasta que una noche, una joven pareja lo reconoció.

— _Oh por Dios. ¡Es Terry!—_ Su prima y esposo lo habían sacado de allí. Y lo llevaron a su casa.

Dos días más tarde, Terry había enfermado. Una terrible pulmonía lo había llevado a estar internado durante dos semanas y un poco más.

Pasado eso, y no queriendo tener compañía. Rentó una habitación en un lugar apartado y donde nadie supiera de su paradero, salvo su prima que a duras penas logro conseguir el número y dirección de donde se encontraba.

Desde que llegó no había puesto un pies fuera de la habitación del hotel.

—Lo siento señorita pero el señor Grandchester no desea recibir visitas.

—Dígale que estoy aquí.

—Se lo dije ya tres veces con esta última. Y su respuesta fue la misma. Lo siento.—dijo amablemente la recepcionista.

—Bien, entonces subiré.

—Señorita Klasse. No podrá ser posible.

—¿Pero me van a prohibir a mí el pase?—cuestionó indignada.

—Son las normas del hotel.—aclaró.

—Arghh...—gruñó. y con caras de pocos amigos se dió la vuelta y salió.

...

Terry acababa de salir de la ducha cuando llamaron, insistentemente, al teléfono y acudió a contestar con una toalla a la cintura y el pelo aun mojado.

Solamente habían dos personas que sabían dónde estaba y en aquellos

momentos no le apetecía hablar con ellos.

— _¿Sí?_

— _ **¿Terry, eres tú?**_ _—_ dijo una voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

— _Sí, Karen, soy yo —_ suspiró el castaño preguntándose qué podía decirle a su insistente prima para terminar con aquella conversación cuanto antes.

A pesar de que era tres años más joven que él, Karen lo trataba como si fuera su madre. _—¿Qué tal están los niños?_

— _ **Lian y Alexa están muy bien, pero no te llamo por eso.**_

— _¿Soy yo el objeto de tus amorosos desvelos?_

— _ **No estoy de broma, Terry. ¡Hace varios días que llevo tratando de hablar contigo. Desde que te fuiste de casa no has estado nada bien. Estuviste internado. Es normal que quiera asegurarme de que estás comiendo bien y esas cosas.**_

— _Gracias por el consejo._

— _ **No te pongas en plan sarcástico.**_

— _No me pongo en plan sarcástico—_ dijo él sentándose en el sofá y mirándo hacia la ventana.

— _ **¿Terry?**_ _—_ la voz de su prima lo devolvió al presente.

— _Sí, sigo aquí._

— _ **No pareces muy feliz.**_

— _No saques conclusiones apresuradas._

— _ **Me parece que voy a tener que ir a verte. Podría dejar a los niños con la**_

 _ **madre de Mathews o si lo prefieres podrías pasar unos días con nosotros.**_

— _Karen, sin ánimo de ofender... no me apetece tener visitas —_ le aseguró _—Quiero estar solo, lo necesito. Te llamaré dentro de unos días para contarte qué tal voy, ¿de acuerdo?._

 _Terry no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar con nadie._

— _ **Está bien**_ _—_ contestó ella _—._ _ **¿Seguro que estás bien?**_

— _Sí, seguro._

— _ **Sabes dónde estoy si me necesitas. Por cierto, espero que hayas hablado con tu madre. Están muy preocupados por tí.**_

— _Diles que estoy bien._

— _ **Por qué no se lo dices tu...¿Y que hay con tu trabajo?**_

— _Esta Neal. Sabe que hacer. No me llamará a menos que sea completamente necesario—_ contestó

poniéndose en pie.

— _ **Esta bien. No insistiré más. Cuidate. Y llámame si me necesitas. No importa la hora.**_

— _Gracias.—_ cortó _._

Caminó nuevamente hacia el baño y vió su reflejo en el espejo. Había perdido peso, las manchas oscuras alrededor de los ojos revelaban la falta de sueño y cansancio. La barba de varios días lo hacían ver un hombre muchísimo mayor.

—¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? No puedo perdonarte por más que sienta morirme por no tenerte. Quisiera odiarte y arrancarte de aqui—golpeó su pecho y luego dió un puñetazo a la fría mesada.

En ese instante su móvil sonó. Lo ignoró.

El sonido insistente lo desesperó. Los únicos que tenían su número era Neal, en caso de emergencia o Karen. Molesto, pensando que nuevamente era ella, se dirigió allí.

— _ **¿Terry?**_

— _¿Qué sucede Neal?_ —dijo impaciente.

— _ **Necesitas volver a Nueva York, urgente.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ya sé. Todas se estarán preguntando qué pasó durante ese lapso. Tranquilas. En el siguiente les datallaré lo acontecido anteriormente._

 _Nos leemos prontito._

 _Gracias por todos sus comentarios. De verdad estoy más que agradecida por lo bien que son recibidas mis historias._

 _ **Feliz mes de la mujer y buen comienzo de semana.**_

 _ **¡Gracias, siempre, a tí !**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**DIECISÉIS.**_

 _Tres meses atrás..._

 _Luego de la llegada de su hermano, Candy se decidió por enfrentar a Terry y hacerle entender que ella no tenía nada que ver con Alex, y lo que se mostraba en ese vídeo eran puras patrañas._

 _Así que... lo primero que hizo, luego de insistir en cientos de llamadas inútiles ya que jamás obtuvieron respuestas, fue acudir al departamento de él._

 _Llegó._

 _Espero un tiempo razonable y luego de no ser atendida habló con el portero el cual le informó que su dueño no había regresado aún._

 _Así que no le quedó otra que ir a su trabajo._

 _Ingresó justo antes de que Alicia se retirara a almorzar._

— _Buenos días, Alicia._

— _Señorita Candy.—dijo sorprendida._

— _Alicia, ¿está Terry en su despacho?_

— _No señorita, el señor se fue._

— _¿Dijo dónde fue? O ¿A qué ahora volverá?_

— _Lo siento pero el señor Grandchester se fue esta mañana a Inglaterra._

 _Candy al escuchar semejante noticia, sintió que todo su mundo se desrrumbaba. Se sujetó fuertemente del escritorio._

 _La mujer al ver el rostro pálido de la recién llegada y que ésta se tambaleaba, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y cintura y la ayudó a tomar asiento._

— _Señorita Candy.—trataba de llamar su atención ya que la rubia no reaccionaba y se encontraba a punto de desmayarse.—señorita, por favor.—dijo mientras le aventaba con la mano— ¡Que alguien me ayude! Por Dios.—gritaba la mujer al ver como Candy quedó inconsciente._

— _¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Neal llegando en el momento justo._

— _Señor, es la novia del señor Terrence._

— _¡Candy!—dió suaves golpecitos en el rostro pálido para ver si reaccionaba.—¿Qué pasó?_

— _No lo sé. De un momento a otro se puso mal._

— _Hay que llevarla al hospital.—la tomó en brazos._

— _¿Quiere que lo acompañe?_

— _No. Sólo trata de localizar a Terry. Dile que vamos al hospital._

— _Pero el señor Grandchester no está._

— _Localizalo y dile que nos alcance._

— _Imposible, señor. El señor Grandchester viajó esta mañana a Inglaterra._

— _¿Qué dices?—cuestionaba mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento._

— _Lo que oye, señor. Anoche me llamó para que le reservara un pasaje._

— _No lo puedo creer.—miró a la joven que llevaba en brazos.—Ahora entiendo porqué te pusiste así.—dijo para sí mismo._

 _La subió a su coche. Luego rodeó el mismo y subió en el asiento del conductor junto a ella que parecía dormida._

— _Eres hermosa Candy. Puedo entender por qué mi amigo se puso como loco al verte con otro.—pensó._

 _Mientras iban camino hacia el hospital la rubia comenzó a reaccionar._

— _¿Q-qué me pasó?—dijo aún shokeada. Miró a su alrededor._

— _Hola.—le sonrió._

— _¿A dónde me llevas?_

— _Te desmayaste. Así que iremos al hospital._

— _No. No será necesario. Me siento...mejor.—apenas le sonrió y luego giró su mirada hacia la ventanilla._

— _¿Segura?_

— _Se fue.—dijo luego de unos segundos con voz cargada de dolor._

— _Candy... Yo no sé qué decirte._

— _Ni siquiera me dió la oportunidad de defenderme.—seguía con la mirada fija y llena de lágrimas hacia la ventana._

— _Esta dolido. Se siente traicionado.—trató de justificarlo._

— _Yo no lo traicioné.—dijo muy segura mirándolo detenidamente.— Jamás lo hice. Lo... Amo. Te juro que lo amo como jamás lo he hecho antes. Amo a Terry con toda mi alma. y...—tragó—...Me duele...Que no haya confiado en mí. Yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo semejante._

— _Él también te ama._

— _Pero no lo suficiente para creer en mí._

— _Volverá.—dijo seguro, mirándola por unos segundos y luego fijo su mirada en el camino._

 _Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el cristal._

— _Llévame a casa. Por favor._

— _Pero..._

— _Voy a estar bien. Necesito estar sola.—El asintió._

 _Giró a mano izquierda y luego dió unas vueltas más y después de díez minutos la dejó en su departamento. Dudó por un momento en dejarla sola pero luego ella lo tranquilizó diciéndole que le llamaría para hacerle saber que estaba bien._

 _Entró._

 _Dejó su bolso en el piso. Se quitó los zapatos y abrigo. Se dirigió a su habitación donde se desplomó en la cama y lloró dolorosamente._

— _¿Por qué me dejaste, amor?... ¿por qué Terry? ¿Por qué no... no pudiste confiar en mí?—se preguntaba mil y una veces lo mismo. No tenía consuelo._

 _Lloró por unas largas horas y luego quedó profundamente dormida._

 _Mientras en otra parte._

 _No había quedado tranquilo. Sentía una necesidad enorme de ayudarla. Algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que ella era inocente._

 _Aparcó frente a un bar. Necesitaba algo fuerte._

 _Entró._

 _El lugar estaba vacío._

 _Tomó asiento en la barra, junto a una morena que al parecer estaba subida de copas._

— _Hooo-la guapo.—dijo algo que pareció un saludo._

— _Hola.—dijo él. Luego se dirigió al cantinero y pidió un whisky doble._

— _Hmm...—la joven lo desnudó con la mirada.—...Nn no eres de . ¿cieeerto?_

— _No.—respondió sin mirarla._

— _¿Un inglés?—el asintió con una sonrisa en su copa.—Mme llamó... Flammy._

— _Neal.—dijo él con la mirada fija en líquido._

— _Neal...—pronunció ella.—... De seguro...Tienes novia._

— _No. No tengo.—la miró de reojo y luego se giró para verla de frente._

— _Estoy de suerte, entonces.—dijo con voz seductora._

— _Sabes...Tu cara me parece familiar._

— _¿Te recuerdo a tu ex?—él rió abiertamente._

— _No no. Claro que no ... Es sólo que...¿Qué haces aquí... sola?—cuestionó._

— _Brindo por mi.—respondió levantando su quinta copa de martini._

— _¿Es tu cumpleaños?_

— _No. Sólo festejo por lo tonta y confiada que fuí.—dijo con ironía._

— _¿Algun corazón roto?_

— _Si fuera así creo que habría sido más fácil. Pero no._

— _Entonces... ¿Quieres contarme?_

— _Ayudé a alguien a quien consideré una amiga—rio—... y me terminó traicionando._

— _Vaya... Amiga.—levantó una ceja._

— _Susana es una bruja.—bebió de un solo trago su bebida. El moreno la miró fijamente y en ese momento la reconoció. Era la misma mujer con quién Candy charlaba en el vídeo. — es una maldita perra._

— _Susana... ¿será la misma?—pensó._

— _Hmm... Creo que... Es hora de irme._

— _Déjame acompañarte—se ofreció._

— _Ja ja no muñeco. . no.—sonrió. Neal la ayudó a llegar a la salida del bar y paró un taxi._

 _Luego de esa noche Neal no había vuelto a verla. La llamó cientos de veces al número que aparecía en la tarjeta que le tendió pero nunca hubo respuesta._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Diez días llevaba sin salir de su lugar. Había bajado de peso y tenía unas terribles ojeras. Apenas y comía._

 _Sus amigos y hermano habían tratado de levantarle el ánimo pero nada resultaba, sólo Albert logró que al menos volviera a retomar sus labores en el hospital y estudio._

— _¿Has logrado hablar con ella?—cuestionó el rubio al moreno. Albert había conocido a Neal en casa de su hermana. Éste al principio no le cayó bien pero con el trato y actitudes de éste lo hicieron cambiar de opinión._

— _No. Parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra._

— _Tengo gente que puede localizarla. La encontraré. Si esa mujer tiene algo que ver con lo que le hicieron a mi hermana, la haré pagar muy mal. Te lo puedo asegurar.—dijo con la mirada mas dura._

— _Te apoyaré en todo.—le confió el jóven._

 _Mientras ellos discutían sobre cómo dar con ella la joven rubia en su habitación, trataba de localizar a Terry. Había llamado ciento de veces y todas las llamadas entraban al buzón de voz, en el cual dejó varios._

" _ **Terry... Necesitamos hablar. Por favor...llámame". "Tienes que escucharme, nada de lo que viste es verdad". "Por favor, amor. Tienes que creerme".**_ _Todos los mensajes eran similares._

 _Vencida tras los intentos, se levantó. Tomó una ducha larga con agua tibia._

 _Luego de una hora en el baño y lista con su uniforme, salió._

— _Candy—dijo Neal en cuanto la vió parada frente a ellos._

— _¿A dónde vas, pequeña?—preguntó su hermano, acercándose a ella._

— _Tengo que ir al hospital._

— _Me parece una excelente idea. Pero deberías desayunar._

— _No tengo hambre.—tomó su abrigo y bolso._

— _Candy, no has comido nada en éstos días.—dijo su hermano preocupado._

— _Comeré algo allá._

— _Déjame llevarte, entonces._

— _No. Caminaré._

— _Hace frío. Además está lloviendo.—argumentó Neal._

— _Les agradezco su preocupación. Estaré bien.—apenas sonrió y salió._

— _No debiste dejar que se fuera así.—dijo Neal en cuanto salió Candy._

— _No la conoces. Nada la hará cambiar de opinión. Ahora vamos a buscar a esa mujer._

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _Después de caminar bajo la lluvia sin importarle nada. Llegó al hospital._

— _¡Candy!—ella apenas le sonrió. Estaba toda empapada, temblorosa por el frío.—Ven, vamos a buscarte algo._

 _Mía la llevó a los vestuarios y le prestó un uniforme._

— _¿Acaso estas loca, mujer? ¿cómo te atreviste a venir bajo esta tormenta?_

— _No llovía tanto cuando salí.—dijo con voz apagada._

— _¿Candy, qué sucede? Te llamé varias veces porque me contaron que no habías venido al hospital._

— _Nada. Gracias por la ropa. Mañana te la devolveré.—quiso salir pero su compañera la detuvo._

— _Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?—ella asintió y salió._

 _Iba por el pasillo, distraída cuando tropezó con alguien._

— _Lo siento.—se disculpó la fémina por su torpeza._

— _Está bien. No se preocupe.—respondió la rubia sin levantar la mirada y continuó su camino mientras la otra se le quedó mirando._

— _¿Esa era Candy?... ¿Qué... qué pasó contigo?— dijo Flammy observando el semblante y el cuerpo delgado de la que fue su compañera._

 _..._

 _Cuando llegó a su sitio de trabajo ya la esperaba alguien._

— _¡Candy!—dijo una voz cargada de felicidad. Ella lo miró y sus ojos de inmediato se humedecieron._

— _A-Alex ... estas... bien.—una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro y una lágrima se le escapó._

— _Hey... ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te da gusto verme de vuelta?._

— _Si. Claro que me pone feliz verte bien.—rapidamente limpió su cara._

— _Entonces...¿por qué esas lágrimas?—se acercó con ella ayudado de una muleta ya que una de sus piernas estaba enyesada.—¿Estas bien? He preguntado por tí en cuanto desperté y me dijeron que hacía días que no venías._

— _Si... Tuve unos problemas._

— _¿Puedo ayudarte?_

— _No. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te sientes?—tomaron asiento en el pasillo. Uno al lado del otro._

— _Al parecer mejor que tú, bonita.—dijo elevando una de sus cejas.— te conozco Candy. Dime qué pasó ¿Por qué esa tristeza?_

— _No sé de qué hablas. Estoy bien—se puso de pie. Él con dificultad también lo hizo._

— _Candy._

— _Alex, no quiero hablar de eso. Por favor.—suplicó._

— _Esta bien. No te presionaré.—ella lo miró fijo—lo prometo.—ella se relajó.—Mañana me dan el alta._

— _Es una buena noticia. Tus padres deben de estar muy contentos._

— _Lo están. Querían agradecerte._

— _¿Por?_

— _Sé que mientras ellos no estuvieron y Susana desapareció, fuiste tú quien estuvo al pendiente de mi. Y eso no tiene precio Candy. A pesar de lo patán que fui contigo, tú te has portado como la mejor. He sido un idiota. Y la verdad me siento una mierda. Nunca debí haber..._

— _Alex, no sigas.—lo calló.— lo que pasó entre nosotros quedó atrás._

— _Pero necesito pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice._

— _Si te hace sentir mejor... Hace tiempo te perdoné.—dijo muy sincera._

— _Eres tan buena.—se acercó más a ella y acarició con el dorso de su mano la suave piel blanca del rostro de ella.—aun te quiero Candy. Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad te juro que no te..._

— _Ya, Alex. Eso no puede ser.—una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ella bajó la mirada._

— _¿Bonita?—le tomo el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.—¿Qué te hicieron?—sin aguantar se sarrojó a sus brazos._

— _Me... siento muy mal—dijo entre llanto.—No... puedo más.—él acariciaba su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla._

— _Bonita, dime quién te lastimó._

 _Ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente abrazada a el joven que la sostenía con tanto amor. Mientras a unos metros de ahí un par de ojos lleno de furia miraban la escena._

 _Sin contenerse por lo que estaba presenciando se acercó hecho una fiera. Tomó de la prenda superior al hombre y lo separó con brutalidad, haciendo que la rubia cayera sentada en las butacas del pasillo y el otro en el piso._

— _Malditos infelices.—gritó.—Eso es lo que me querías decir.—se dirigió a ella. Quien abrió los ojos como platos ante la imponente presencia del castaño. Éste había estado refugiado en la cabaña de The Hamptons, después de haber cancelado su vuelo. Meditando todo lo que había pasado. Algo le decía que debía hablar con ella y no irse dejando a la mujer que más amó en su vida._

 _Después de pensarlo ciento de veces se dirigió a buscarla. La llamó al móvil pero no obtuvo respuesta. Fue al departamento y no estaba allí. Así que supuso que estaría en el hospital._

— _Terry—dijo con voz nerviosa._

— _Y yo como el más grande de los idiotas viniendo a aclarar las cosas contigo.—dijo levantando la voz._

— _No te permito que le hables asi—intervino el otro poniéndose de pie._

— _Tú—lo tomó del cuello y lo apoyó contra la pared._

— _Terry detente.—se interpuso tratando de separarlos._

— _Tu no te metas.—le gritó y la apartó._

— _Déja de gritarle._

— _Tu no me vas a decir como debo tratar a...—la miró despectivamente— a ella. Creyeron que no los iba a descubrir._

— _Imbecil—escupió Alex. Y recibió un golpe por parte del castaño dejándolo nuevamente en el piso._

— _No... No... basta.—Candy gritaba cuando Terry se le fue encima a Alex a los golpes.—Terry lo vas a matar._

— _Malditos hijos de puta._

— _Terry para. Para... por favor. —dijo sin aliento._

— _Esta bien. Ahí lo tienes.—lo soltó— No te lo mataré si es lo que te importa.—tenía tanto odio. Se puso de pie._

 _Unos enfermeros llegaron al lugar alertados por los gritos._

— _¿Qué sucede aquí?—cuestionó uno._

— _Por favor...—dijo ella y caminó hacia el castaño._

— _Que equivocado estuve contigo.—dijo negando con la cabeza._

— _Es-escuchame._

— _Ya fue suficiente.—dijo con frialdad._

— _No es...no. Te...—no pudo continuar hablando porque su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Cayó desvanecida. Con el rostro blanco como el papel._

— _Ya no vas a conmoverme. Levántate Candy. Deja el teatro.—dijo el castaño mirándola allí en el suelo. No le creía._

— _Ayúdala idiota.—gritó Alex en cuanto la vió tendida en el piso._

 _El castaño la miró y se arrodilló._

— _Candy...—la llamó._

— _No ves que está desmayada. Llévala a emergencias.—gritaba Alex._

— _Maldita sea.—la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la sala de emergencia._

 _..._

 _Minutos más tarde._

 _Se despertó viéndose en una cama. Su amiga estaba a su lado._

— _¿Terry?—trató de incorporarse._

— _Tranquila.—la sostuvo Elisa._

— _¿Dónde está?—preguntó con voz temblorosa. Se sentó en la cama._

— _Lo siento.—dijo muy apenada._

 _Terry la había llamado en cuanto dejó a la rubia en la sala y apenas ésta llegó se marchó sin esperar noticia de Candy._

 _Habían discutido pero sin embargo la pelirroja no logró hacerlo entrar en razón y se marchó sin mirar atrás._

— _¿Se fue?—preguntó con miedo a escuchar una respuesta indeseada._

— _Candy, debes calmarte. El doctor dijo que tienes que estar tranquila._

— _No me importa. No quiero nada. Ahora que él no está conmigo ya nada me importa.—dijo entre llanto._

— _Candy... No hables así. Ahora más que nunca debes de pensar en estar bien._

— _Sin Terry no voy a soportarlo.—cubrió su cara con ambas manos._

— _Ahora tienes una razón para lograrlo.—dijo sentándose frente a ella. La tomó de las manos y le habló con cariño._

— _No voy a poder.—dijo con la cabeza baja._

— _Si, lo harás. Me tienes a mi, a Patty y a Anny. También tienes a tu hermano y a los chicos y por supuesto a tus padres. Y ahora también estará él.—dijo con una dulce sonrisa. La rubia levantó su rostro y la miró sin entender._

— _¿Él?_

— _Si... O ella.—dijo burlona._

— _No... No te entiendo._

— _Candy. Tendrás un bebé._

 _ **Continuará...**_

Lo siento por la demora. Tuve un inconveniente con el documento. Por hacer una limpieza en mis archivos terminé por borrar mis historias. Pero lo pude recuperar gracias a mi querido amigo jeje.

No las haré esperar mucho ya que hoy estoy inspirada :-)

 **Que tengan una buena semana.**

 **¡Gracias por tu atención!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DIECISIETE.**

" _Bebé" era la palabra que seguía retumbando en su cabeza desde el momento en que dejó el hospital._

— _Un bebé.—pronunció esas palabras con temor.—Voy a tener un bebé.—aun su cabeza no asimilaba aquella frase "Estas embarazada". Estaba sentada en su cama rodeada de sus inseparables amigas._

— _Oh, Candy. Es una noticia maravillosa. Vamos a ser tías. No lo puedo creer.—dijo la morena dando saltitos de alegria por toda la habitación._

— _Deja de dar vueltas. Me estás mareando.—se quejó Patty._

— _Un bebé. Voy a ser madre.—repitió. Pasó su mano por su rostro mojado por las lágrimas._

— _Candy, amiga. Estamos contigo. Éste bebé será el pequeño más mimado y amados por todos._

— _Por supuesto. De eso no hay dudas. Pero eso si, Candy. Yo seré la madrina.—dijo Anny muy entusiasmada._

— _Anny —la llamó Patty haciéndole gestos para que cerrara la boca._

— _¿Sabes qué? Que se joda. No necesitas de su dinero ni que se haga cargo. Para eso nos tienes a ...—dijo Anny con seguridad._

— _Creo...—la interrumpió.—...No puedo tenerlo.—la habitación se quedó en silencio._

 _Totalmente._

 _Enteramente._

 _Completamente._

 _O tal vez sólo era su propia culpabilidad._

— _Lo sé. Sé lo que estás pensando. Pero ¿qué pasa con ese niño que alguna vez te imaginaste? ¿Ese hermoso y perfecto niño con el pelo oscuro y esos ojos que tanto amas?—argumentó Elisa mientras las demás estaban sin saber que decir._

— _La verdad es, no hay ningún niño. Todavía no. Ahora... no es nada más que un cúmulo de células divididas. Un error que está parado en el camino de la vida que se suponía tendría._

 _No sé si Terry y yo podamos volver a donde estábamos, pero sé que dar a luz a un niño que él obviamente no va a querer no será… fácil. Él me odia. No puedo. Ni siquiera tengo veinte. No terminé mi carrera. No tengo un trabajo seguro. Mis padres… ¿que dirán de mi? ¿Y Albert?.—calló por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Luego las miró y continuó— Creen que eso me hace una perra fría, ¿no?_

— _Sí... bueno...No...—la voz de Elisa era cautelosa. Indecisa. No sabía que decir u opinar ante lo dicho por la rubia._

— _¿Es por él? ¿Vas a conseguir un aborto debido a él?—cuestionó Anny molesta. La rubia limpió la humedad en sus mejillas._

— _No puedo hacer ésto por mi cuenta. Sola. ¿no?—Elisa agarró su mano_

— _Oye. Mírame a mí.—ella lo hizo._

 _Manteniendo la mirada le habló con ternura. Y determinación— No estás sola, Candy. Y nunca lo estarás. No mientras yo esté respirando._

— _Ni yo—añadió Patty._

— _Y por supuesto yo.—siguió Anny._

 _La rubia mordió su labio. Y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. El nudo en la garganta hizo su voz ronca y débil._

 _Se frotó los ojos con fuerza. Frustrada. Agravada... consigo misma._

— _Necesito tomar una maldita decisión. Tengo que pensar en un plan y seguirlo. Yo solo... —su voz se rompió—. Simplemente no sé qué hacer._

 _Las cuatros se abrazaron y lloraron juntas._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Por su parte el castaño estaba en su departamento. Había bebido más que la última vez._

 _El teléfono de su departamento no paraba de sonar._

— _¿_ _ **Terry? Soy Neal. Necesito que me llames ahora mismo.**_ _—cortó y al instante volvió a sonar._

— _ **¿Terry? ¿Dónde estás y qué diablos está pasando contigo? Llámame**_ _.—fue la voz de George._

 _Otro mas._

— _ **Terrence Grandchester no te atrevas a ignorar mis llamadas. No sé lo que pasó entre tú y Candy ¡pero simplemente no puedes abandonarla así! Dios mío, ¿qué pasa contigo, hijo? ¡Si estos son los valores que te enseñamos tu padre y yo, veo que no hemos sido unos buenos padres.**_ _—suspiró—_ _ **Terry si esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia esa muchacha, entonces... entonces ella está mejor sin ti!**_

 _Ese último mensaje le llegó y le dolió escuchar eso de parte de su madre. Minutos más tarde llegó otro mensaje._

— _ **Terry soy Neal otra vez...llámame por favor.**_ _—su voz era diferente. Menos urgentes e impaciente._

 _Observó el teléfono, respirando con dificultad. Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento eran los reproches de su madre y los comentarios de su amigo._

 _Así que lanzó el teléfono a través de la habitación haciéndolo chocar contra la pared._

 _Empujó sus manos a través de su pelo. Caminó hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta de su armario. Tomó lo que tenía a mano y lo metió en una valija. Buscó su pasaporte y otras cosas del baño y se marchó._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _ **Chicago**_ _._

 _Días después_

 _Candy había llegado a casa de sus padres._

 _Abrió la puerta abierta y lo primero que vió fue a su madre. Estaba sentada en un amplio sillón blanco con un libro en las manos, cerca de un gran ventanal que daba al jardín._

 _Era una mujer hermosa. A pesar de sus años aún conservaba una buena figura. Su cabello rubio como el de ella, sólo que lo llevaba por arriba de los hombros, la piel limpia y clara, con las líneas estrictamente alrededor de_

 _sus labios y ojos._

 _La puerta se cerró detrás de la jovencita, en ese momento la mujer levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se iluminaron y le sonrió._

— _Candy —dejó el libro y se movió hacia su hija. Su voz fue baja y mezclada con preocupación.—Hija, ¿qué pasó?_

 _Ella no le respondió, dejó caer su bolsa al piso y se arrojó al cobijo de su madre. Envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura._

— _¿Candy? ¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasó?—cuestionó la mujer preocupada._

 _Quería responder, pero no podía_

 _porque los únicos sonidos que se le escapaban de sus labios eran jadeantes sollozos. Su madre la envolvió con sus brazos sosteniéndola fuerte y segura, como sólo una madre puede._

 _Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo. Luego la acompañó hasta la que fue su habitación._

 _La arropó en su cama, como una niña de seis años durante una tormenta._

 _Le limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas rosadas. Ella hipó y tartamudeó._

— _Yo-yo-yo soy... muy... es-s-estúpida._

— _Silencio, cariño.—dijo apartándole el cabello de la cara._

 _Tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz moqueando, lo que hacía que su voz_

 _sonara nasal e infantil._

— _¿Q-q-qué... v-v-voy a hacer, mamá?—ella le sonrió con calma, como si tuviera todas las respuestas. Cómo lo hacía cuando era una niña pequeña y lloraba por algún raspón que se había hecho. Como si tuviera el poder para tomar cualquier daño y solucionarlo todo._

— _Vas a dormir ahora. Estás tan cansada.—Continuó corriendo sus dedos por su rubio cabello.— Duerme ahora... Duérmete mi niña, mi pequeño sol.—le susurró con ternura._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _ **Londres**_ _._

 _Su madre en cuanto supo que se había marchado, llamó a su sobrina para que ésta le informará sobre su hijo._

 _Le llevó varios días a Karen dar con él. Lo encontró en un bar a altas horas de la noche. Parecía que llevaba días sin asearse. Tenía la misma ropa con la que llegó. El cabello un toque más largo y no se había afeitado en días. Además de estar mojado por la intensa lluvia que no cesaba._

— _Sirvame… o-otra bo-tella._

— _Lo siento señor. Pero ya estamos por cerrar.—dijo el cantinero._

— _Ja. Ten-go bastante di-nero como pa-ra man-tener esto abierto to-do el día. Así que haga lo que le pi-do.—dijo sacando su billetera y poniendo varios billetes sobre la barra._

— _Lo siento. Pero tendrá que marcharse. Le llamaré un taxi para que lo lleven._

— _A-acaso no escho-chó—trató de ponerse de pie pero se tambaleó y volvió a sentarse._

— _Esta borracho._

— _¿Qué sa-be?_

— _Déjeme llevarlo a...—quiso tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo hasta un taxi._

— _¡Suélteme!—tambaleó nuevamente._

— _Oh por Dios. ¡Es Terry!— dijo una joven en cuanto lo vió._

 _Caminó hacia la barra seguida de esposo._

— _¡Terry!_

— _¿Conoce usted a este hombre, señora?_

— _Si. Es un familiar nuestro—respondio el esposo de la joven._

— _Por Dios, Terry qué ha pasado contigo._

— _Estamos por cerrar así que le agradecería que se lo llevarán._

— _Nosotros nos ocupamos.—pagó la cuenta del castaño._

— _Vamos Terry. Te llevaremos a casa._

…

 _El castaño pasó dos días durmiendo luego de aquella terrible borrachera._

 _Cuando despertó, estaba sudado y con un intenso dolor de cabeza._

— _¿Terry?—Karen llamó a la puerta.—¿puedo?—como no obtuvo respuesta abrió la puerta._

 _Él aun seguía recostado boca abajo. Ella abrió las cortinas para que ingresara la luz._

 _Luego lo miró. No era ni siquiera una minúscula célula del hombre que ella recordaba._

— _Terry, debes levantarte. Han pasado dos días ya. Has dormido mucho._

— _Hmm… dé .—dijo con voz apagada. Ella se acercó para sacudirlo así se levantara._

— _No. Debes de levantarte, primo—tocó su cara.—Oh por Dios. Estas ardiendo en fiebre._

— _Estoy bien.—dijo apenas._

— _Claro que no. Tienes fiebre. Llamaré el médico._

 _Salió a toda prisa para llamar a emergencias._

 _El castaño fue llevado de urgencia a la clínica. Había contraído una terrible gripe convirtiéndose luego en una pulmonía. Lo que le llevó varios días de internación, casi tres semanas. Estuvo muy delicado._

 _Luego de haberse recuperado, regresó a casa de su prima, por insistencia de ella._

— _Tio Terry ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?—era su pequeño sobrino, Lian, de cinco años._

— _Cariño, tu tío está cansado—intervino la joven._

— _Estoy bien. Ven, vamos a jugar en el patio.—el niño sonrió complacido, tomó su balón y corrió tras él._

 _Ambos corrían tras la pelota, parecían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Lian le había tomado mucho cariño al castaño._

— _¿Tio tu tienes hijos?_

— _No—respondió con nostalgia._

— _Yo tamien quiero jugar.—dijo una pequeña de rizos oscuros y rebeldes. Tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes._

— _No. Tu eres niña. Y las niñas no juegan al fútbol.—dijo su hermano muy serio._

— _Pero yo quiero jugar.—dijo ella con los ojitos cristalizados a punto de llorar._

— _Ve a jugar con tus muñecas._

— _Eres malo.—dijo la niña y corrió hacia su tío aferrándose a sus piernas._

— _¿Por qué lloras, Alexa?—la apartó y se arrodilló poniéndose a su altura. Tomándole del mentón ella le dijo..._

— _Lian...Lian no quiere jugar conmigo—se aferró a su cuello._

— _Tio, las niñas no pueden jugar al fútbol como los niños a las muñecas—dijo tan arrogante._

— _Es pequeña, aún. Podrías compartir más con tu hermana. No le harás daño si juegas más suave._

— _Pero papá dice que los niños no deben jugar cosas de niñas ni ellas a las nuestras._

— _Tu padres es un completo idiota—pensó.—Él ahora no está. Así que las reglas las pondré yo y también haremos participar a tu hermana._

— _Esta bien. Pero debes hacer lo que yo te diga, Alexa.—dijo el niño tan protector._

— _Shi.—se limpió las lágrimas. Y le sonrió a ambos.—Gracias tío Terry—le dió un beso en la mejilla._

 _Terry pasó unos días allí y luego se fue a un hotel donde no salía ni siquiera a tomar un poco de aire._

 _No quiso alojarse en casa de sus padres ya que éstos llegarían en cualquier momento, si se enteraban de que su hijo estaba allí. Así que decidió ocultarse de todos. Salvo Karen, que a duras penas, logró obtener la dirección y su nuevo número de telefónico. Y quien se lo concedió a Neal con la condición de que nadie más lo supiera sino el castaño era capaz de marcharse al fin del mundo así nadie sabría su paradero._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _ **Chicago**_

 _En los próximos días Neal y Albert habían logrado dar con la mujer que había ayudado a Susana en su plan. Ésta había confesado todo._

 _Albert como buen abogado al igual que el joven Neal estaban decididos en levantar cargos contra ambas mujeres y hacerlas pagar. Pero para Candy eso no solucionaba nada. Por lo que Susana desapareció y Flammy quedó en la nada ya que ambos hombres no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados y de alguna manera iban a hacer justicia._

 _Neal había intentado hablar con su amigo pero éste no quería saber nada que estuviera relacionado a ella. No hubo manera de que lo escuchara._

 _Pero para ella, eso dias no cambiaron en absoluto_

 _Un escenario con la luz del sol y la luna, de lágrimas y vómitos y bandejas de comida que fueron llevadas lejos sin ser tocadas._

 _Los momentos en ese espacio entre la vigilia y el sueño eran los más duros._

 _Todas las mañanas se imaginaba que él estaba detrás de ella, recostado en la misma cama. Que se presionaba como siempre lo hacía, contra ella y le susurraba al oído, adorándola con sus palabras y con sus manos._

 _Pero luego abría los ojos y veía que la almohada era sólo una almohada. Que su lado estaba vacío y estaba sola. Sin él._

 _No había palabras para describir cómo lo extrañaba. Ninguna podía ni siquiera acercarse._

 _Ella sufría físicamente por su sonrisa, su olor y su voz._

 _Una tarde, abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana. No llovía pero hacía bastante frío._

 _Alguien abrió la puerta y ella cubrió su cabeza con la frazada como siempre lo hacía cada vez que alguien ingresaba._

— _Mamá, podrías..._

— _Veo que estás despierta.—era la voz de su padre. Ella se descubrió la cabeza y lo miró._

 _Tenía una sonrisa triste en su cara mientras sostenía una bandeja con una taza humeante y galletas con pepas de chocolate. Sus preferidas._

— _Tu madre lo preparó pero yo quise traerlo. Pensó que te gustaría comer algo elaborado en casa y acompañarlo con una taza de chocolate._

 _Ella se sentó y ajustó las almohadas detrás de ella._

— _Te hará sentir mejor._

— _Gracias._

 _Puso la bandeja en su regazo y le pasó una taza caliente._

— _¿Puedo sentarme?—preguntó. Ella tomó un sorbo y asintió._

 _Tomó asiento en la cama, frente a ella._

 _Ajustó sus gafas y se movió un poco, poniéndose cómodo._

 _Ella sonrió._

 _Él la miró durante unos segundos, tratando de encontrar una manera de empezar._

— _Mamá te lo dijo ¿no es asi?—se adelantó, él asintió._

— _No te enojes con ella. Está preocupada por ti, Candy. Necesitaba desahogarse. Soy tu padre y como tal tengo todo el derecho de saber lo que pasa con mi hija._

— _¿Estas molesto conmigo?—preguntó apenada._

— _Cariño… tú sabes que yo no estuve de acuerdo con que tú y ese hombre estuvieran juntos.—ella quiso hablar pero él la detuvo y continuó—No por que sea una mala persona. Eso no lo puedo asegurar porque nunca lo he tratado. Pero por su expediente no creo que lo sea. Me preocupaba el hecho de que fuera mucho mayor que tú. Un hombre que ya tiene una vida definida. Una carrera, un trabajo. Tu aún eres muy joven…_

— _Papá… yo amo a Terry. Y nada de lo que pasó fue su culpa._

— _No tienes que defenderlo._

— _No lo hago. Fuí yo la que no supo hablar a tiempo._

— _Como sea. Ese hombre te dejó—dijo apretando los puños. Y ella se mordió los labios formando una línea recta.—Lo siento. No quise ser hiriente contigo._

— _Está bien papá.—bajó la mirada._

— _Su madre llamó preguntando por ti. Le dije que estabas aquí.—sus verdes ojos se elevaron bruscamente. Cuestionando._

— _No le dije por qué estabas aquí, no exactamente. Le dije que estabas_

 _agotada y necesitabas tranquilidad._

— _No tengo nada en su contra. Técnicamente... llevo a su nieto,_

 _una parte de su familia. Y aun cuando su hijo no quiera saber nada de mi, no tengo ninguna duda de que a Eleonor y Richard querrán ser parte de su vida._

 _Pero no puedo pensar en eso. Todavía no._

— _Le gustaría que le llamaras cuando te sientes bien. Y que al menos tú si decidas verla._

— _¿Qué significa eso? ¿Terry no está con ellos? —cuestionó preocupada._

— _No, no él ha estado allí. Está en Inglaterra._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _ **Nueva York.**_

 _Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Terry se había marchado._

 _No queriendo seguir lamentándose mas. Era hora de hacer frente a la situación y continuar con su vida y de lo que sería de ahora en adelante._

 _Se levantó, bañó y arregló lo mejor que pudo como lo venía haciendo hasta hace una semana._

 _Había perdido bastante peso pero ahora se encontraba más animada._

 _Sus amigos la habían ido a visitar mientras estuvo en Chicago. Luego de eso decidió que era hora de volver._

 _Estában en casa de Antony, festejando que Elisa había conseguido entrar en una de las grandes agencias de publicidad. Ya que la anterior no se pudo presentar por estar al pendiente de su amiga._

 _Estaba parada en el balcón, observando la gente pasar cuando Archie se paró junto a ella._

— _¿Estas bien?_

— _Si—dijo con una sonrisa sincera._

— _Me alegra verte así. Animada._

— _Creo que después de todo tengo suerte. Bendiciones preciosas, sin precio. Tengo una familia que me ama. Amigos que matarían por mí. Literalmente.—sonrió_

— _De eso que no te queden dudas—dijo con una gran sonrisa._

— _Gracias.—luego se giró y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban los demas. Bailando y riendo. —Ahora sé lo que quiero. Me siento confiada. Segura. Y sé de lo que soy capaz de hacer. No será fácil._

— _Los mayores logros en la vida nunca lo son, gatita—dijo él._

— _Será muy difícil. Pero sé que valdrá la pena._

— _Y sabes que ahí estaremos para ti y ese pequeñin._

 _Anny se acercó a ellos._

 _Le tendió un vaso con jugo a Candy y una botella de cerveza a su novio._

— _Gracias—dijeron ambos._

— _Voy con los chicos—dijo Archie uniéndose a los varones._

— _¿En qué piensas?_

— _Me imagino unos años a partir de ahora, caminando por las calles de la ciudad desde el trabajo, con una mano sosteniendo un maletín, la otra sosteniendo la pequeña y dulce mano de mi pequeño niño.Y nos imaginó en la mesa del comedor, trabajando en tareas y hablando de nuestros días. Leyéndole cuentos antes de acostarse, haciendole cosquillas, torturandolo con abrazos y besos.—dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.—Ser una madre soltera no es algo que haya planeado ser... ¿pero ahora? Es lo que quiero ser._

— _Estoy tan orgullosa de ti amiga. No pudiste haber tomado una mejor decisión. Sé que serás la mejor mamá de todas.—comentó la morena._

— _¡Ay!—de pronto la rubia sintió un palpitante dolor._

— _¿Qué pasa, Candy?_

— _Ay…ay… me duele.—un calambre en la parte inferior del abdomen. Una humedad gruesa, caliente corrió por entre sus piernas, colándose en su ropa interior._

 _Sus latidos son cada vez más fuerte contra su pecho. Sus manos temblando, con miedo._

 _Tomó el brazo de Anny._

— _E-estoy sangrando._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Una hora más tarde…_

— _Aborto espontáneo.—fueron las frías palabras del doctor._

 _Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez de la pantalla gris del ultrasonido a los ojos del médico de emergencias._

— _¿Qu... Qué dijo?—dijo con voz temblorosa._

— _Aborto espontáneo. Lo siento. Es común en el primer trimestre.—ella hizo un esfuerzo por procesar esas palabras._

— _Está... ¿está diciendo que estoy perdiendo a mi bebé?—él asintió._

— _Pero… pero debe haber algo que se pueda hacer.—dijo Elisa quien estaba con ella._

— _Solo un milagro._

…

 _Debería sentirme…aliviada.—era su pensamiento._

 _Hasta hace poco ella pensaba que sería lo mejor._

 _Problema resuelto._

 _Pero lo único que sentía era rechazo. Remordimiento._

 _Sintió que le faltaba el aire._

 _Trataba de respirar pero sentía que sus pulmones no se llenaban._

 _Se ahogaba. Porque en el fondo, bajo el temor, el shock y la incertidumbre, ella quería a ese bebé. Amaba a ese perfecto pedacito de ella y Terry._

 _Mas que a nada ni nadie en el mundo._

 _Simplemente no lo sabía eso hasta en ese momento._

 _Demasiado, demasiado tarde._

 _Como dice el dicho "_ _ **No sabes lo que tienes hasta que se ha ido".**_

 _Corrió hacia su habitación en cuanto ingresó a su departamento._

— _¿Candy?—la llamó Elisa yendo tras ella._

 _Los demás quedaron en la sala lamentándose lo sucedido._

 _La encontró de rodillas junto a su cama con una prenda entre sus manos. La pequeña camiseta que su hermano le había regalado esa noche cuando ella le había mandado un mensaje sobre la decisión que había tomado._

 _La miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a llegar._

 _En su cabeza se dibujó ese pequeño ser otra vez. Su dulce pequeño. Con los ojos de su padre e irresistible sonrisa._

 _Llevó la camisa a su cara e inhaló._

— _Lo siento. Lo siento —sus hombros se sacudieron y un monzón se derramó de sus ojos. Sus respiraciones salieron en jadeos. Apretó la camisa contra ella, de la forma que lo hace un niño con su peluche favorito_

— _Por favor... No quise decirlo. Tenía miedo... No iba a... —dijo abrazando su vientre plano._

 _Elisa frotó su espalda, haciéndola saber que estaba ahí. Que estaba detrás de ella, como siempre._

 _La rubia la miró y se arrojó a ella. Con su cabeza contra su pecho. Lloró._

— _Oh Dios, Eli. Por favor..._

— _Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.—dijo ella en llanto. Compartiendo su dolor._

— _Está bien... va a estar bien —intentó. Pero ella negaba con la cabeza._

— _No. No es cierto. Nunca estará bien otra vez.—lloró mas._

 _Los brazos de Elisa se envolvieron a su alrededor, apretándola, tratando de sostenerla._

— _¿Por qué? No entiendo. ¿Por qué sucedió esto? Terry y yo... y ahora el_

 _bebé..._

 _Elisa alisó su rubia cabellera. Y con su voz un poco mas tranquila._

— _No sé por qué, amiga. Ojalá te pudiera decir... pero... sencillamente no lo sé._

 _Se quedaron así por un tiempo._

 _Y finalmente, cuando las lágrimas se calmaron._

 _Miró otra vez la camisa y sacudió la cabeza_

— _Duele mucho. Nunca supe que nada podía sentirse tan mal._

— _¿Hay algo que quieras que haga, Candy?_

 _Con voz frágil ella respondió..._

— _Quiero a Terry. Lo quiero aquí._

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡ SIEMPRE AGRADECIDA CON TODAS USTEDES !**_

 _ **Que tengan un excelente fin de semana.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**DIECIOCHO.**

 _ **Nueva York.**_

Volver a América luego de tres duros meses, no era lo que tenía planeado. Pero luego de la inesperada llamada de su amigo no tuvo más remedio que regresar.

— _ **¿Dónde estás?**_

— _Voy caminó al hospital._

— _ **No le he dicho a Eleonor que venías.**_

— _Esta bien. Mejor así._

— _ **Terry hay algo más que deberías saber.**_

— _¿Aun hay más? ¿Mi madre está bien?—_ cuestionó preocupado.

— _ **Si si... Ella está bien.**_

— _Entonces es mi padre._

— _ **No.**_

— _¿Entonces?_

— _ **Si no me dejas hablar no te puedo decir.**_ —dijo molesto.

— _Bien. Habla._

— _ **Es sobre Candy...**_

— _Neal.—le cortó— No quiero saber nada con respecto a ella._

— _ **Pero Terry es im...**_ —no lo dejó continuar.

— _Lo que sea. Ahora tengo que ver a mi padre. Nos hablamos luego._

Cortó la llamada.

Al instante bajo del taxi e ingresó al hospital.

—Señorita, ¿la habitación del señor Grandchester?—preguntó en mesa de entrada.

—¿Usted es...?—cuestionó la recepcionista.

—Hijo.

—Segundo piso. Sector de cardiología—le informó.

—Gracias.

El joven tomó las escaleras. Tan impaciente como siempre, y en menos de cinco minutos estuvo en el lugar.

Llamó a la puerta.

—¿Puedo?—dijo asomando la cabeza en voz baja.

—Adelante.—dijo una voz femenina sin girarse a ver de quién se trataba.—ingresó.

—Hola.—saludó en voz suave para no molestar al paciente.

—¡Oh!—su madre corrió inmediatamente a sus brazos en cuanto lo vió.—Terry... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Mamá...lo siento—la abrazó.—Siento no haber estado cuando pasó todo ésto.—estqba arrepentido de haberlos abandonados.

—Hijo... Tu padre...—no había llorado desde lo sucedido con su marido pero ahora que tenía a su hijo para consuelo no aguanto más y las lágrimas salieron por si solas.

—Él se pondrá bien. Papá es un hombre fuerte.—dijo para confortarla.

—Esa mujer está loca.—dijo apartándose de él y mirandolo a los ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando mamá?—el no entendía a que se refería su madre ya que no estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido.

—Susana...

—¿Qué tiene que ver Susana en todo ésto?

—Mucho. No sabes las cosas que han pasado desde que tú te fuiste.—dijo con tristeza.

—Habla de una vez.—dijo nervioso.

—Será mejor que hablemos en otro lado. No quiero poner nervioso a Richard—dijo la mujer mirando a su esposo que yacía en una cama. Completamente dormido.

—¿Él está bien?—miró a su padre dormido.

—Si. Los médicos dijeron que se encuentra fuera de peligro. La bala solo lo rozó. Es su corazón el que no resistió.—lo miró nuevamente—Me asusté mucho.

—No es para menos, mamá.—puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.—Ven, vamos a tomar un café. Quiero saber qué pasó.

Madre e hijo caminaron hacia la cafetería. Ella tomando su brazo.

Llegaron allí, tomaron asiento. Uno frente al otro.

—Ahora que estamos solos, quiero que me cuentes que tiene que ver Susana con lo que le sucedió a papá.

—Tu padre había ido a visitar a...—calló y lo miró fijamente cuando pronunció cierto nombre—... a Candy.—él se puso algo nervioso e incomodo pero trató de mantener la calma.

—Aja...

—Candy lo acompañó hasta el estacionamiento. Y en eso un auto se detuvo frente a ellos.—hizo una pausa.—era ella, Susana bajó y los apuntó con un arma.

—¿Qué?—dijo levantando la voz.

—Hijo cálmate.—apoyó su mano sobre la de él.

—Cómo puede ser...¿pero porqué Susana haría algo asi? No entiendo.

—Ella se enteró de que...—se detuvo.

—Habla madre... ¿Que es lo que se enteró para querer atentar contra mi padre?

—No fue hacia tu padre, hijo sino a Candy.

—¿Candy?

— Si hijo. No sé cómo es que ella se enteró de que Candy...— hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente. Tomo sus manos entre las de ella y continuó—... hijo, espero que lo tomes con calma. He intentado decirtelo pero...

—Hqbla de una vez, mamá. Me estás impacientando ¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Terry... Candy esta embarazada—la cara del castaño palideció.

—Candy embarazada...—repitió casi en un susurro.

—Hijo... Intenté decírtelo. Todos lo hicimos pero tú no nos querias escuchar. Nos hiciste a un lado—dijo con pena.

—Estas... Diciendo que Candy tendrá... Un hijo...

—Si...

—¿Mío?—dijo con voz temblorosa.

— Por supuesto que sí. No puedo creer que aún dudes de ella.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿pero... por qué Candy no me avisó... ? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Susana le hizo algo? y él...¿el bebé?—cuestionó. Se puso de pie más. Despeinó su cabellera que ahora había sido rebajada.

Estaba nervioso y preocupado. Jamás se había imaginado que ella pudiera estar esperando un hijo suyo.

Susana había hecho todo lo posible por evitar embarazarse por miedo a perder su figura y... Candy, la mujer que le robaba el sueño se lo estaba dando.

—No. Gracias a Dios los dos están bien. Solo tú padre fue el que recibió el impacto en el brazo derecho. Porque se interpuso para evitar que diera en Candy.—unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla recordando aquel terrible acontecimiento que por poco le quita la vida a su esposo.

El volvió a tomar asiento.

—No puedo creer todo lo que me estás contando. ¿Y que pasó con Susana? Te juro que la fundiré en la cárcel.

—Ella también está aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—Al querer huir de la policía. Fue interceptada por un vehículo. Cuando cayó un auto que circulaba, no la vio y le pasó sobre su pierna por lo que tuvieron que amputarsela.

—¡Dios!—dijo horrorizado.—esa mujer se sentenció sola.

—Es una pena. Es cruel, lo sé. Pero tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.

—Por supuesto. Si yo habría actuado en su momento, cuando me enteré de que ella era quien me robaba.—se sintió culpable.—Que ciego fuí.

—Ahora está pagando el daño que causó. Porque ella fue quien editó ese vídeo.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó aún más sorprendido.

—Ella y una mujer que trabajaba en el hospital con Candy, fueron las que tramaron ese maldito plan para separarlos.

—No lo puedo creer. Que ciego estuve.—dijo pasando sus manos por el cabello.—No puede ser cierto. Y yo que creí que Candy... Oh...Maldita sea.—Se puso de pie—Tengo que verla. Tengo que hablar con ella.

—Terry espera.—lo detuvo su madre.

—Madre, necesito verla.—suplicó.

—Lo sé cariño. Pero no puedes llegar así.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Esta en su departamento, ¿no es asi?

—Si. Solo que...

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

—Candy no puede recibir emociones fuertes. Su embarazo ha sido muy complicado. Ella...

—Por Dios, habla. ¿Qué pasa con Candy y mi hijo?—levantó la voz.

—Sientate.—él obedeció.

—Dime.—suplicó.

—Candy estuvo a punto de perder al bebé.

—¡Dios mío!

—Hijo, no fue nada fácil para ella. Ha estado en reposo estas últimas semanas.

— ¿Y el... bebé... ?—su voz se quebró.

—Él está bien. Al parecer es un niño fuerte que no quiere desprenderse de su madre.—dijo con una sonrisa—ellos están bien. Pero de igual manera ella debe estar tranquila. Y verte en este momento sería una emoción muy fuerte.

—Quiero verla. Necesito pedirle perdón.—dijo tan arrepentido. Su voz estaba cargada de dolor.—No supe reaccionar. No podía tolerar que ella hiciera algo así. Tal vez con Susana no me importó pero ella... Candy era mi vida, madre. No sé cómo lo hizo pero se metió bajo mi piel desde el primer día que la conocí. Es por eso que no podía tolerar su engañó. Me cegaron los celos. Ese día que la ví junto a ese idiota... Te juro que quise matarlo. La tenía abrazada.

—Hijo. Cuanto me duele verte sufrir.

—Ayúdame entonces. Necesito verla. Necesito recuperar a mi mujer y mi hijo.—dijo tomando sus manos entre las de él.

— Claro que lo haré. No será tan fácil.

—Haré hasta lo imposible por recuperarlos.

—Solo déjame ver la forma. Porque no creo que su hermano o padres te quieran cerca de ella.—fue muy directa.

...

..

.

En otra parte de la gran ciudad... No muy lejos...

—Veo que hay hambre, aquí.—dijo su hermano viendo a su pequeña hermana con un gran tazón de chocolate caliente y las galletas que su madre le había enviado.

Desde que el médico le dió aquella terrible noticia, Candy hizo todo lo posible por salvar la vida del pequeño niño o niña.

Se centró en él, en protegerlo de todo.

Sus amigos y hermano se ocuparon de que ella se sintiera cómoda y protegida.

La visitaban a diario, nunca estaba sola.

Ella pasó tres semanas en cama, no salía del departamento ni a trabajar ni a la universidad, por orden del médico.

Quería lograr ese milagro.

Y así lo hizo.

Días atrás, cuando fue a su cita con el médico, le dió la buena nueva. Ese pequeño ser que llevaba en su vientre seguía luchando por permanecer allí.

—Hmmm... Si. Tenemos mucho hambre, hoy.—acarició su vientre aún plano.

—Vas a rodar si siguen comiendo así. No sé como haré para sacarte del departamento cuando llegue el momento.—se burló.

—¡Oye!—se quejó haciendo un gracioso puchero.

—Tendremos que agrandar la puerta. Tirar esta y colocar una de doble hoja—comento tan serio como le fue posible haciendo gestos con las manos, luego emitió una fuerte carcajada y ella lo siguió.

—Eres malo.—dijo recuperando la calma.

—Me gusta hacerte reír.

—¿Sabes algo de Richard?

—Hace un momento hablé con Eleonor, dijo que estaba bien. Que no te preocupes.

—Si no fuera por él, mi bebé...

—Shhh... No pienses en eso. Recuerda que le puede hacer daño a mi sobrino.—se puso de rodillas frente a ella y con ambas manos sostuvo su cara.— Ya todo pasó. Y esa mujer no volverá a hacerles daño. Ni a ti ni al bebé.—dijo muy seguro.

—Tuve tanto miedo.

—Lo sé pequeña.—ella lo abrazó.

—Sabes... Me gustaría verlo. ¿Crees que se pueda?—preguntó separándose un poco.

—Preferiria que por lo menos hoy te quedarás aquí. Has tenido unos días con muchas emociones.—comentó el rubio.

— Creo que tienes razón. Más tarde llamaré a Eleonor para preguntarle cómo sigue.

—Me parece bien. Ah por cierto. Mamá y papá llegaran mañana.

—Espero que no sea por lo mismo.—rodó los ojos.

—Ellos se preocupan por ti. Quieren que estén bien. Es por eso que insisten en que vayas con ellos.

—Pero yo no quiero ir. Aquí me siento bien. Además los tengo a ustedes.

—Por supuesto.—se puso de pie y le dió un beso en la cima de su cabeza.— ah, me olvidaba. Llamó Elisa. Dijo que mañana pasa por ti a las nueve. Prueba del vestido.

—Oh... Pensé que iba a poder dormir hasta tarde.

—Jajaja lo siento dormilona.

—Mmm... Tendré que levantarme temprano. Debería aprovechar para comprar algunas cosas.

—Dime y lo hago por ti. No quiero que andes sola y te canses.

—Preferiria hacerlo yo. Quiero elegir algunas cosas para el bebé. Además del regalos para Stear y Patty.

—Entonces puedo ir contigo. Aunque estoy seguro que la manada también querrá ir.—dijo entre risas refiriéndose al grupo de las chicas y su madre.

—Deja de burlarte. Sabes que no podré evitarlas.—sonrió.

—Lo sé. Y me gusta que sean así contigo. Bien... Saldré por unos minutos. Estaré aquí antes de la cena. ¿necesitas que te traiga algo?

—Hmmm... Fresas. Chocolates.

—Wow será difícil conseguir en esta época.

—Ah y una tarta de manzanas y también helado de vainilla.

—Pero si tú haces una exquisita.

—Si pero no tengo ganas de hacerla.—se encogió de hombros.

—Ese niño come como un león.

—¡Albert!

—Estoy seguro que eso lo heredó de su padre.—se burló.

—Oye... Es tu sobrino también.

Ambos rieron.

El rubio se marchó luego y ella quedó recordando como aquel hombre amaba comer las tartas que ella preparaba.

—Eres un goloso como tú papá.—sonrió con nostalgia mientras acariciaba su vientre aún plano. Se recostó en el sillón.—Me gustaría que también tuvieras el color de sus ojos. Y esa sonrisa...—suspiró— Serás tan guapo como él o aún más. Sacó un portarretrato del cajón que estaba cerca.

—¿Qué será de tí? Si tan solo yo...—luego negó con la cabeza.— no voy a lamentarme ni llorar más. Ahora sólo quiero cuidarte a ti, mi bebé.

...

..

.

El día tan esperado y ansiado para Patty y Stear había llegado. La ceremonia se realizó en la Iglesia San Agustín, decisión de la novia. Fue muy sencilla, acompañados por sus familiares y amigos más allegados.

La fiesta decidieron hacerla en su casa, ya que está constaba de un precioso y amplio salón, además hacía bastante frío por lo que decidieron realizarla allí.

Estaba todo elegante, muy bien decorado y la música alegraba el ambiente.

—Ay amiga. El embarazo te sienta tan bien.—dijo Anny admirando la silueta de la rubia. Curvas más pronunciadas, sus senos habían aumentado y un brillo especial en su mirada lo que la hacia verse aún más hermosa y radiante.

Y el vestido que lucía le quedaba como tatuado.

—Gracias. También lo creí. Solo que más adelante no sé qué me pondré.—dijo con cara de angustia.—Tengo que comprar sostenes porque los que uso ya me quedan muy ajustados. Y los pantalones ni hablar.—rieron abiertamente.

—Yo te acompaño. Así de paso me acompañas a hacer algo importante.—dijo enarcando sus cejas perfectamente delineadas.

—Ah si... ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

—Ya lo sabrás.—la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta sus asientos—Todo quedó precioso —comentó Anny admirando el lugar.

—Si, les quedó como lo soñaron. Estoy feliz por ellos.—agregó Candy.

—Sí. Mira nada más sus caras—dijo Anny mientras observaban a la pareja bailar en el centro de la pista junto a otros invitados.

—Siempre supe que Patty era la mujer ideal para Stear. Se complementan.

—Yo no sé como hace para aguantar ese humor en las mañanas—ambas rieron.

—Por que la ama.—agregó la rubia con nostalgia.

—Hmmm si... Y a todo ésto. ¿cómo se está portando el preciosito de la madrina?—dijo acariciando el vientre que aún no se notaba.

—Perdon, perdón.—dijo Elisa uniéndose al grupo— ¿Escuche mal o dijiste madrina?—se puso en jarras.

—Escuchaste muy bien. Yo. Seré. . ¿o no Candy?

—Eh... Bueno...Yo...

—¡Chicas!—las llamó Patty en el momento justo.—vengan que es la hora del ramo.

—Sera mejor ir.—dijo Candy apartándose rápidamente de ellas.

Horas más tarde...

La mayoría de los invitados ya se habían marchado, sólo quedaban los novios, quienes estaban a punto de partir a su luna de miel, sus mejores amigos y los padres.

—¡Soy tan feliz!—dijo Patty muy emocionada.

—Te lo mereces amiga. Les deseo lo mejor a los dos—agregó la rubia a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

—Ay no... No vayas a llorar que me harás llorar a mi—dijo Anny.

—La próxima será nuestra pequeña amiga—comentó Patty señalando al ramo que había sido atrapado por la pecosa.

—Hmmm... No lo creo.

—¡Patty!—la llamó el novio.—es hora de irnos.

—Que tengan un buen viaje.

—¡Gracias chicas!—agradeció el joven.

—Estaré de vuelta en dos semanas.—dijo Patty mientras se dirigían a la salida. Sus amigas iban acompañándolos.

Una vez que desaparecieron...

—¿Quieres que te acerquemos a tu departamento?—preguntó Archie.

—Te lo agradezco pero mis padres me llevarán ya que les queda de camino al departamento de Albert.

—Bien. Iré por tu abrigo, entonces.

—Gracias.

En eso se acercó Anny tomándola del brazo.

—¿Crees que Archie quiera casarse alguna vez conmigo?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa Anny?

—Es que no sé... A veces siento que él no quiere casarse. Que está bien así, sólo conviviendo. Y bueno... Yo quiero que me lleven del brazo al altar. Con un precioso vestido blanco... Todo lo que una mujer desea. Y al parecer el no está interesado en eso.

—Son ideas tuyas.

—Puede que lo sea. Pero Stear apenas comenzó una semana con Patty y ya le propuso matrimonio.

—Stear es un caso aparte.

...

..

.

Minutos más tarde el auto que llevaba a sus padres y a ella aparcó frente a su edificio.

—¿Estas segura que no quieres que me quede contigo?

—Si mamá. Estaré bien.

—Puedo quedarme...

—Estarás más cómoda en el departamento de Albert es mucho más grande. Además necesitan descansar.—dijo señalando a su padre que dormía en el asiento trasero.

—Esta bien cariño. Llámame si me necesitas.

—Lo haré. Ve tranquila.—la rubia se despidió dándole un fuerte abrazo y doble beso en la mejilla.

Se quedó unos minutos viendo desaparecer el auto que llevaba a sus padres.

Mientras que a sólo unos pocos metros de allí unos lindos ojos de un azul tan profundo la observaban detenidamente, con nostalgia y tristeza pero sobre todo con tanto amor. Ese amor que jamás pudo borrarse a pesar del tiempo y las dificultades.

Ella suspiró. Subió el ascensor presionó el botón y a menos de un minuto estuvo en su piso.

...

..

.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó temprano, Elisa pasó por ella para acompañarla a su cita con el médico.

—Señora Candice White.—la llamó el doctor.

—Si, soy yo.

—Adelante por favor.

—Yo también paso.—dijo Elisa yendo junto a su amiga.

—No hay drama señorita. Puede pasar si la señora White así lo quiere.

—Por supuesto.—dijo la rubia muy sonriente.

El doctor les dió paso e indicó a la rubia ponerse sobre una camilla.

En ese momento el celular de la pelirroja sonó.

—Oh, disculpe.—dijo ruborizada.

—Podría apagarlo o atender.—dijo serio.

—Eh...Si. ahora vuelvo.—dijo la mujer señalando a su amiga que atendía y volvía.

Cuando salió a atender la llamada una discusión llamó su atención.

—Señor, por favor. No puede pasar.

—¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Usted?—dijo todo molesto.

—Son las normas de la clínica.

—Mi mujer está ahí adentro y le guste o no voy a pasar.

—¡Terry!—dijo la pelirroja abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a un enorme castaño todo enfurecido.

—¿Candy está aquí?—cuestionó.

—No puedes pasar. Ella no...

—Apartate Elisa.—dijo con voz firme. Ella dudó en hacerlo pero en eso salió el médico.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Oh, doctor. Disculpe pero este hombre... —trató de explicar la secretaria muy nerviosa ante la mirada fulminante de ambos hombres.

—Mi mujer está allí dentro.—dijo abriendo la puerta y topándose con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban sorprendido.

—No puede pasar así.

—Soy el padre.—dijo con voz firme y segura.

—¿Señora Candice?—la llamó el médico buscando su aprobación. Ella estaba recostada con el vientre descubierto, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente.

Ambos se sentían de la misma manera.

—¿Señora...?

—Si. Eh... Déjelo pasar. Él es...—una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—... Es el padre de mi bebé.

 _ **Continuará...**_

No iba a dejarlas con esa tristeza.

Por supuesto que hay un Terry bebé.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

 **¡Gracias por su paciencia y por su incondicional presencia!.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DIECINUEVE**

Se veía algo cansado. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por unas marcas oscuras por la falta de sueño. Su rostro algo pálido, pero que estaba cubierto por la barba de unos dias.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, seguía siendo un hombre muy guapo.

Demasiado.

Ella trató de no mirarlo pero le fue imposible ya que él también la estaba mirando.

Permanecieron así durante un minuto. Y luego caminó algo nervioso hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba el doctor, para quedar de frente al monitor, donde vería por primera vez a su hijo o hija.

—Lo siento— dijo articulando las palabras para sólo ella lo entendiera.

—Bien. ¿En dónde quedamos?—dijo el hombre interrumpiendo para comenzar con el estudio.

Luego le indicó a Candy que volviera a tumbarse boca arriba en la camilla y que dejara al descubierto el abdomen. Ella hizo tal cual le ordenó. El cuarto quedó en penumbra para permitir ver mejor las imágenes en la pantalla.

—Sentirá algo frio.—le comentó a la rubia.

Al instante puso un gel en el abdomen para aumentar la conducción de las ondas de ultrasonido por la piel. El médico tomó el transductor y comenzó a pasar por las distintas partes del abdomen.

Ambos miraban atentamente y prestaban atención a todo lo que el doctor decía.

Por su parte el castaño se acercó con sumo cuidado al lado de ella. La cual se volteó cuando sintió su presencia.

—¿Qué es es... ruido?—cuestionó nervioso.

—Son los latidos de su corazón.—le informó el profesional.— Es sólo uno. Así que pueden quedarse tranquilos que ni mellizos o gemelos no tendran—le sonrió.

De inmediato sus ojos se le cristalizaron y con total normalidad tomó la mano de su pecosa. Y continuó.—El bebé está bien implantado. Así que podemos descartar un embarazo ectópico. Su ubicación y de la placenta se ven normales. Ésto que ven aquí es su cabeza, sus miembros tienen medidas normales...

—Oh... mueve los bracitos y las piernas.—comentó la rubia y presionó su mano con la de Terry quien no quería soltarla por nada en el mundo.

—¿Podemos saber su sexo?—cuestionó el castaño.

—Aun es muy temprano. Además la postura no nos dejaría saber. Al parecer será un bebé muy inquieto.—les dijo con simpatía.

Tras finalizar la prueba le tendió unos pañuelos descartables para limpiarse el abdomen de restos de gel.

—Bien, los dejaré un momento para que pueda terminar de arreglarse. Y por cierto, te felicito Candice has hecho un gran trabajo. Tu hijo va muy bien.

—Gracias doctor.

El hombre se marchó dejándolos solos.

Terry tomó los pañuelos y limpió la zona con mucha delicadeza.

Luego la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó él.

—Si.

—Candy... Lo siento. De verdad lo siento.—dijo tan arrepentido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿cómo supiste?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—ella rió sin ganas y negando con la cabeza dijo.

—¿Decirte? ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de hablar. No sabía ni donde estabas. ¿Cómo esperabas que te lo dijera?

—Fui un tonto.—bajó la cabeza— Yo...—levantó la mirada y con total sinceridad dijo—... Estoy tan arrepentido de todo lo que dije e hice, Candy.

—Ahora no... Por favor.

—Necesitamos hablar...

—Lo sé. Pero no aquí. No es el lugar ni el momento.

—Podemos ir a algún lado...

—Tengo cosas que hacer.—él se sintió rechazado.— Podriamos hablar mañana, ¿Te parece?

—Si, claro que sí.—sonrió

En eso ingresó el doctor.

—Bien señores. Aquí tienen.—le entregó un CD y un sobre blanco.—Aquí están los resultados de la ecografía y este es un regalito. Les grabé la ecografía para que puedan mostrarselo a los abuelos.

—Gracias doctor.—dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Bien, nos estaremos viendo en la siguiente.

—Asi es.

—Que tengan un buen día.—los saludó.—Ah y por cierto, espero que en la próxima llegue puntual y no alborote a mi secretaria—dijo con simpatía. Estrecharon las manos.

Elcastaño acompañó a ambas mujeres hasta el estacionamiento, Elisa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Esperó a que subieran y luego que se marcharon subió al suyo.

Ya en marcha...

—¿Y que te dijo?

—Nada...

—¿Cómo que nada? Algo te tiene que haber dicho.

—Está arrepentido...—dijo con tristeza.

—¿Vas a perdonarlo?

—No es tan fácil... Se que ambos estuvimos mal. Pero no puedo hacer de cuenta que nada pasó.—negó con la cabeza—... Sigue tan guapo como siempre.

—No lo reconocí con ese corte de pelo me recuerda al modelo este...—arrugaba la frente tratando de recordar—...Mmm cómo se llama ah... Ya se. A Nick Bateman.—amabs rieron ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

—Espero que mi hijo se parezca a él.

—Será un niño precioso. Por que tu no tienes nada de que envidiarle.

Ambas continuaron riendo y siguieron su camino.

...

..

.

Mientras él por su parte...

—¿Qué pasó con lo que te pedí, Alicia?

—Se lo dejé sobre su escritorio.

—Perfecto. ¿Lograste comunicarte con White Andley?

—Si señor.

—Bien ¿Qué dijo?

—Arreglé una cita para miércoles a las diez.

—Perfecto.

—Señor, el señor Neal lo espera en su oficina.

—Gracias, Alicia. Que no nos molesten.

—Si.

—Ah, una cosa más. Comunicate con Jullie Morgan.

—¿Va a mudarse señor?

—No. Necesito una remodelación en mi departamento lo antes posible.

—Bien, ahora mismo me encargo.

Entró en su despacho. Vió al hombre que estaba de espalda a él y exhaló.

—Vaya. Hasta que decidiste dar la cara.—dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Cómo estas Neal?— le dió un abrazo.

—Bien, bien. ¿Cómo te fue a tí?

—Llegué justo.—ambos tomaron asiento— No pudimos hablar pero quedamos en vernos mañana.

—Eso es bueno.

—Si, supongo. ¿Qué sabes de Susana?

—Albert se ocupó de eso. En cuanto salga del hospital la enviaran a la cárcel.

—Es una pena que haya tenido ese final. Pero otra cosa no merece luego de todo lo que hizo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—¿Y la otra?

—Te refieres a Flammy?

—¿Fue su cómplice?

—Si si. Pero Candy no ha querido levantar cargos contra ella.

—¿Y tu le hiciste caso?

—Fue su decisión. Pero quédate tranquilo que también recibió lo suyo. No volverá a ejercer nunca más su profesión.

—Soy un idiota.—dijo frustrado.

—Déjate de hacerte la cabeza con eso. Tanto tú y Candy fueron víctimas de los juegos de Susana. Ahora tienes que pensar en arreglar tu situación con ella.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que... No sé cómo mirarla a la cara. Siento mucha vergüenza conmigo mismo.

—No te voy a decir que no eres culpable en cierta parte. Pero bueno ya el pasado quedó atras. Busca la manera de estar bien. Tanto ella como tú merecen estar bien y juntos. Son el uno para el otro. Y mucho más ahora que hay un hijo de por medio. Ese niño necesita de sus padres.

—Eso es lo que más lamento.—dijo con la mirada entristecida.

—No entiendo. ¿No quieres al bebé?—dijo con asombro.

—No no. Por supuesto que lo quiero.—dijo muy seguro.—Me refiero a no haber estado cuando lo supo.

—Pero ya estás aquí. Creo que serás un gran padre, amigo.

—Hasta ahora no me he comportado como tal.

—No lo sabías.

Pasaron las horas platicando de los cambios que haría en su departamento y sobre los asuntos que había dejado antes de su partida.

Luego de eso el castaño se dirigió a su casa pero antes se detuvo frente a una vidriera.

Las calles y negocios estaban adornados con motivos navideños. Solo faltaba menos de dos semanas para las fiestas.

Estaba observando cuando alguien se paró junto a él.

—Es hermoso.—dijo señalando con la mirada una hermosa cuna de nena.

—Mamá...

—Hola cariño.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Fui a tu oficina y me dijeron que ya te habías retirado, luego te llamé a tu móvil y me dirigían todas las llamadas al buzón de voz. —se aferró al brazo de su hijo y continuaron caminando.

—Se quedó sin batería. ¿Papá cómo está?

—Mañana le darán el alta. Ya estaba bastante molesto con eso de estar en la cama.

—Entonces esta mejor.—ambos rieron.

—¿A tí cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste ver a Candy?

— Si. Llegué cuando el médico estaba por comenzar.

—¿Salió todo bien? ¿ya saben que será?

—Gracias a Dios va muy bien. No se dejó ver. El doctor dijo que es muy inquieto.

—Me recuerda a ti. No supimos hasta que cumpliste los ocho meses de que serías un precioso varoncito.

—Amo a ese bebé. Te juro que cuando escuché sus latidos fue algo... No sé cómo explicarlo. Ese pequeño que está dentro de su vientre es parte de mí. Y es mío. Es mi hijo. Es algo extraño lo que sentí al verlo y escuchar su corazoncito.—dijo orgulloso y a la vez emocionado.

—Lo se, cariño. Un hijo es el mejor regalo que nos puede dar la vida. Nos hace tan feliz de que estés de vuelta. Y con la llegada de este bebé mucho más.

Terry acompañó a su madre hasta el hospital.

Estuvo unas horas con ellos y luego finalmente llegó a su departamento.

Estaba ansioso por volver a verla que casi no pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano, tomó un ducha, se cambió rápido. Se puso unos jeans chinos, una camisa a cuadros en negro y blanco con una camiseta blanca de mangas largas por debajo. Unas zaptillas negras . Tomó su chaqueta de cuero, negra y un gorro de lana y salió.

...

..

.

Ella terminaba de ducharse cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Buen día, pequeña.—la saludó su hermano en cuanto ingresó.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que trabajabas.

—Si. Pero quería venir a desayunar con mi hermanita y este pequeñin.—dijo acariciando el vientre.

—Bien... —dijo algo nerviosa. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era el encuentro de Terry con Albert.

—¿Qué quieres comer?—dijo yendo a la cocina.

—Eh...—el timbre sonó nuevamente.

—Yo voy.—dijo adelantándose a atender.

—No.—levantó la voz y luego esbozó una sutil sonrisa y dijo—eh... Mejor tu ocúpate de preparar algo rico que yo atiendo.

—Bien. Cómo tu quieras.

La rubia fue a atender y más grande fue su sorpresa al ver a...

—¡Mamá, papá!

—Hola cariño.—dijo su madre dándole doble beso en las mejillas .

—Buen día princesa.—la abrazó y luego besó su frente.

—Cariño, no deberías andar así—dijo su madre. Candy llevaba aún su bata de baño y el pelo envuelto en una toalla.—ve a cambiarte le ordenó.

Candy cerró la puerta y caminó por detrás de ellos.

—Hola hijo.—saludó el hombre a Albert.

—Hola papá. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Tu madre insistió en venir. Quería asegurarse que su nieto se alimentara como debe ser.—dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

—¡Mamá!—exclamó la pequeña rubia.

—¿Qué? Acaso miento. Mírate lo flaca que estás.

—He aumentado cuatro kilos para tu información.

—Si, claro.

—Ademas me alimento perfectamente bien.

—Soy testigo. He visto devorar a mi hermanita.—dijo su hermano haciendo señas con sus manos— y come como si fuera que el mundo se fuera a peder.—ambos hombres rieron.

—Hey... Estoy aquí. ¡Yuju!—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Bien. Vamos que ver que tienes en la nevera y alacena.—dijo su madre.

—Yo me estoy ocupando del desayuno.—comentó Albert.

—Te ayudaré. Y tú ve a abrigarte.—Candy rodeó los ojos e hizo lo que su madre le ordenó.

Pasado diez minutos regresó.

Se puso unas leggins negras combinadas con un sweater de lana holgado, color crudo y unas botas gamuzadas, caña alta marrones sin tacos. Su cabello lo recogió en un rodete desprolijo.

—Hmm... Huele bien.—dijo en cuanto se reunió con ellos.

—Por supuesto. Es comida hecha por mamá.

—Ven. Siéntate al lado de tu padre, pequeña.—dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te quiero, papá. —dijo ella besando su mejilla.

—Y yo a ti, princesa. Ahora come porque sino tú madre no cerrará esa bocota—dijo eso último para que sólo ella escuchara. Ambos rieron.

El desayuno iba de lo más ameno hasta que sonó el timbre.

—Yo voy.—dijo Albert poniéndose de pie para ir a la puerta.

—¿Quien será?—cuestionó su madre y en ese momento la rubia recordó.

—Ay no.—dijo la rubia con temor.

—¿Qué sucede cariño?—le preguntó su madre al ver el rostro angustiado de su hija.

Albert abrió la puerta y se encontró con un sonriente castaño.

—¿Tu?—dijo con voz fría.

—Tu debes ser... —no logró terminar la frase ya que el rubio lo derribó de un puñetazo.

—Pero q...—dijo el castaño sorprendido y limpiándose la sangre de la boca. Había caído sobre su trasero.

—Tu maldito hijo de ...—el rubio iba a lanzarse sobre Terry cuando Candy corrió hacia ellos.

—ALBERT NOOO—gritó la rubia sujetándolo del brazo.

—Sueltame, Candy. Le voy a enseñar a...

—¡Ya basta!—ordenó su padre.

—Este imbécil fue el que abandonó a tu hija. No entiendo como puedes defenderlo.—dijo indignado el rubio.

—Dije que basta.—le tendió la mano al castaño para que se pusiera de pie.

—Gracias.—dijo Terry.

—¿Qué hace este hombre aquí?—cuestionó la madre.

—Vine porque necesito hablar con Candy.

—Candy no tiene nada de que hablar contigo. Así que has el favor de largarte de aquí.—respondió Albert.

—Te guste o no. No pienso moverme de aquí.—dijo con voz firme.

—Eso lo veremos.—dijo yéndose hacia él, levantando su puño para estamparlo nuevamente en la cara del castaño.

—Albert, basta. Terry no se irá.

—Pero Candy...

—Ya escuchaste a Candy, hijo. No quiero tener que sacarte a los tirones. Tu hermana debe estar tranquila. No presenciando estos tipos de alborotos. —Willians no podemos dejar a nuestra hija en manos de este hombre.

—Te recuerdo mamá que este hombre es el padre de mi hijo mamá. Por favor, será mejor que se vayan.

—Cariño...

—Estaré bien mamá.

—Lamento la situación, muchacho.—se disculpó el hombre.

William, su mujer e hijo, se marcharon dejandolos solos.

—Perdón—dijo la rubia apenada.—No sabía de que ellos vendrían.

—Esta bien.—se tocó la boca.

—Déjame curarte eso.—le indicó para que tomara asiento y ella fue por el botiquín.

Sacó unas gasas embebiendolas en agua oxigenada, la pasó por la herida.

—¡Ouch! Lo tenía merecido.

—Lo siento.

— No les caí bien. ¿verdad?—dijo burlándose de si mismo. Ella rió abiertamente.—Extrañaba eso.—dijo mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu risa.—ella se ruborizó.— y eso también.

—¿Mmm...?

—Cuando te sonrojas.

—Terry...

—Candy... La jodí.

—Eh yo...

—No. Déjame hablar.

—Esta bien...—dejó las cosas a un lado y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Lo siento. La jodí. Debí haber creído en tí. Tenía que haberte escuchado. Pero estaba cegado por la ira y los celos.—se puso de pie—Me cegué. Nunca en mi vida me sentí así. Traicionado.

—Pero yo no te traicioné. Jamás lo hice.

—Pero yo no lo sabía.—dijo posicionándose donde estaba anteriormente.—No sabía. Yo solo te ví. Te escuché decirle cuanto lo amabas y que querías estar con él. ¿Cómo crees que hubieras reaccionado tu si hubiera sido yo el que estaba allí?

—Lo sé...

—Candy... Tú no tienes idea de lo que significas para mi. Eres a la única a quien de verdad he amado.

—Terry...

—Cuando estuve en The Hamptons traté de poner mis ideas en claro. Me negaba a creer que tú podías engañarme de esa manera. No te quería perder. No lo aceptaba. Estaba desesperado, sentía que tenía que hablar pero a la vez estaba enfurecido contigo. Me costó tomar la decisión de buscarte y que me aclararas todo eso que ví. Pero cuando llegue y te ví en sus brazos no me resisti. No aguante.

—Tampoco te quedaste.

—No podía verte. Sentía muchísima bronca hacía ti. Te odié.—hubo un silencio.

—Cuando desperté pense que te encontraría. Que estarias conmigo.—una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y ella rapidamente la limpió—...pero desperté y a la única que encontre fue a Elisa. Fue cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada.

—Lo siento. De verdad.

—Tenía miedo. No sabía que iba a hacer con un bebé.—dijo jugando con sus manos—Tenía tanto miedo que hasta pensé en...—se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para cubrir el llanto.

—Candy...—se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

—Fuí mala, Terry.—dijo levantando su rostro todo rojo y lloroso— Y luego casi... Cuando por mi culpa casi lo pierdo...

—Candy, por favor no llores.

—Te necesité... Te quería conmigo y no estabas.—lloró. Él la abrazó.

—Perdoname, mi amor. Perdóname.—lloró junto a ella.

—No quise decirle eso. Te juro que no.

—Shhh... Lo sé, nena. Y se que el tambien lo sabe. Sabe que lo amas tanto como yo.—besó su frente.

—Amo con mi vida a nuestro bebé. No quiero que nada malo vuelva a pasarle.

—Nada va a ocurrirle. Yo estaré siempre con ustedes. Nunca más te volveré a dejar Candy. Ni a tí ni a mi hijo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, abrazados hasta que ella estuvo más calmada.

—Oh, lo siento.—dijo ella apenada al ver la camiseta mojada por sus lágrimas.

—No importa.

—Terry... Yo te amo. Jamás dejé de hacerlo.—dijo muy sincera sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

—Tambien te amo, Candy. Te amo con mi vida.—acarició su mejilla y ella se apoyó en su mano, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de esa tierna y simple caricia.—Podemos empezar de nuevo. Y volver a ser lo que éramos. Te amo y te necesito.

Le sonrió.

—Lo siento Terry.—se apartó de él—De verdad quisiera no tener que decirte ésto pero... Yo ahora... No puedo. No puedo hacer de cuenta que nada ha pasado.—él la miró. Sabía que algo así podía pasar.

No iba a obligarla pero si iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarla.

—Entiendo. Me lo tengo merecido—dijo con la mirada en sus manos que estaban unidas, apoyadas sobre su regazo.

—Sé que también soy culpable en lo que pasó por no haber sido sincera desde un principio contigo. Eso lo sé bien.

—Candy... No tienes que explicarte.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Yo también estuve mal en no haber confiado en ti. Si hubiera hablado desde el primer momento nada de ésto habría pasado.

—Cariño. Ya no más. Basta de hablar de lo que nos hizo daño. Yo sabré esperar. Te daré el tiempo que necesites. Pero quiero estar al tanto de mi hijo. De ustedes. No quiero perderme de nada.

—Por supuesto. Eso no te lo negaría.

—Gracias.—hubo un silencio.—Bueno... Creo que debo irme.

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario, conozco la salida. Tu mejor descansa.

—Terry... No me hará daño caminar.

Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Abrió.

—Me llamas cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Gracias.

—Candy...—dijo algo nervioso.

—¿Si?

—¿Te molesta si...?—señaló con la mirada a su vientre. Ella sonrió.

—¿Quieres sentirlo?—él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella tomó su mano y la guió hasta su pequeño vientre.

—Aun no se puede sentir cuando se mueve. Pero si puedes sentir como late su corazoncito.

Él se puso de rodillas y apoyó su oído para sentir los latidos de su hijo/a.

—Hola bebé.—le habló a la panza con voz suave.—soy papá.

Ella sonrió.

—Estoy muy ansioso por conocerte. Se que aún falta pero mientras tanto quiero que te portes bien con mamá. Si? Prometo nunca más alejarme de ustedes.—besó el vientre.—Te amo.

—Creo que será un niño.

—Mmm... Yo creo que será una preciosa nena, como su mamá.—dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Solo deseo que no herede el carácter de su padre.—dijo en tono burlón.

—Y las pecas de mamá.—le apuntó la nariz.

—¡Oye! Qué te pasa con mis pecas.—se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gracioso puchero.

Él la tomó desprevenida y le dió un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Nos vemos mañana, pequeña pecosa.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Gracias por aguantar la espera y tomarse ese tiempito valioso para leer mis historias!.**_

* * *

 _*Pronto estaré subiendo el final._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente._

 _Saludos._


	20. Chapter 20

El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Otros pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Candy Candy.

* * *

 **VEINTE.**

La relación entre Candy y Terry había mejorado pero no como él lo deseaba.

Él la llamaba todos los dias para saber de ella y del bebé. De vez en cuando la visitaba en su departamento hasta le llevaba el desayuno o algo para merendar o cenar.

También se había reunido con Albert.

Al principio no fue nada agradable para ambos luego de aquel encuentro desagradable en casa de la pecosa. Pero por el bien de ella hicieron las paces. Albert comprendió que Terry no era el único culpable de lo sucedido y supo entender.

Era la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre y se encontraba solo.

Sus padres se habían marchado a Florida, ya que el frío de Nueva York no era favorable para la salud de Richard. Eleono había insistido en que fuera con ellos pero el castaño quiso quedarse.

— _ **¿Cómo estas cariño?—**_ fue la dulce voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea.

— _Bien, mamá. ¿Ustedes? ¿Papá cómo se ha sentido?_ —la voz de Terry se notaba apagada.

— _ **Mucho mejor. Su presión se ha mantenido estable. Creo que le hizo bien Florida.**_

— _Eso es bueno._

— _ **Terry... ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto algo distinto.**_ —dijo su madre preocupada.

— _Nada mamá. Solo es cansancio._

— _ **Cariño... ¿Quieres contarme ?**_

— _Al parecer Candy no tiene intenciones de regresar conmigo._

— _ **Aun es pronto.**_

— _¿Pronto? Llevo dos semanas dando lo mejor de mi para convencerla de que podemos volver como antes. He remodelado mi departamento. Agregué una habitación para mi hijo. La quiero conmigo. Aquí. En mi casa_.—parecía frustrado.

— _ **Cariño, dale tiempo. Se que ella te ama tanto como tú.**_

— _¿Mas?_

— _ **¡Terry sólo fueron catorce días!**_

— _Para mi es una eternidad._

— _ **Ay cariño. Eres el hombre más impaciente del mundo**_ —se rió.

— _No puedo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

— _ **¿Por qué no vienes a pasar la Navidad con nosotros? No quiero que estés sólo.**_

— _No estoy solo._

— _ **Ah no ¿Quien está contigo? Por que tengo entendido que Neal viajo a Inglaterra a pasar las fiestas con su familia, George igual. Y Candy en Chicago con sus padres.**_

— _Estaré bien mamá._

— _ **Como quieras, entonces. Estaré llamando mañana. Si cambias de opinión puedes venir a almorzar con nosotros mañana.**_

— _No. Estoy bien así. Además dudó conseguir un vuelo para mañana._

— _ **Ya lo hice. Lo tengo preparado por si decides venir a pasar Navidad con nosotros.**_

— _Te quiero mamá. Pero gracias. Estaré bien aquí. Dales mis saludos a papá._

— _ **Esta bien cariño. Feliz navidad, hijo.**_

— _Feliz Navidad, mamá._

Colgó.

Quedó con la mirada fija hacia la calle. Observando como la nieve cubría los techos y calles de la ciudad.

Todo estaba frío y blanco.

No había ni rastros de la gente.

Suspiró.

Se había imaginado miles de veces la Navidad junto a su pecosa pero ahora se encontraba sin ella, sólo en una bata de invierno, camisa, pantalón y en medias. Su única compañía en ese momento era una copa de wisky.

—Vaya nochebuena.—dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién será?—se preguntó. Dejó la copa en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

Caminó hacia la puerta.

Abrió.

Se encontró con una muy sonriente jovencita. Tenía la nariz roja del frío.

—¡Hola!—dijo con voz suave y tímida a la vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo tan asombrado que pensaba que estaba soñando despierto.

—Hola a ti también—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Perdona... Es solo...—aun no creía lo que sus ojos veían.—... Pensé que estarías con tus padres en Chicago.

—Pues ya ves.—se encogió de hombros—¿Puedo pasar o me vas a tener aquí toda la noche?

—Lo siento. Que tonto soy.—le dió lugar a que pasara. La ayudó a quitarse el abrigo.

—Hace muchísimo frío afuera.— frotó sus brazos.

—Le aumentaré a la calefacción.

—No es necesario. Estaré bien así.—observó el lugar.—Lo remodelaste.

—Si. ¿Te gusta?

—Si. Aunque ya no es tan...

—Yo.—ella sonrió.

—Si. No tiene ese toque tan masculino. Me gusta como quedó.

—Gracias. Pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué pasó que no estás en Chicago? Me habías dicho que pasarías la Navidad con tu familia.

—Asi es.

—Entonces...

—Mi familia...—se paró frente a él. Y manteniendo la mirada fija en la de él, dijo.—Mi familia está aquí. Tú—lo apuntó al pecho con el dedo índice—... nuestro hijo y yo.—dijo con un brillo tan intenso en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Terry cayó de rodillas delante de ella. La tomó de la cintura con ambas manos. Acercó su boca al vientre y dijo:

—¿Escuchaste eso? Mamá perdonó a papá.—levantó la mirada y la vió. Estaba emocionada. Tenía los ojos cristalizados mirando enamorada al padre de su hijo.

—Prometo dar lo mejor de mi para que ésta pequeña familia sea la mejor.—dijo con la misma emoción que su pecosa. Luego besó el vientre que ya empezaba a notarse más.

Se puso de pie.

—Candy... No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Te amo tanto, nena.—la tomó en brazos y la hizo girar.

—También te amo Terry. Jajaja—dijo entre risas mientras él la hacia girar.

Estaban felices.

Luego la puso sobre sus pies.

Besó su frente y mejillas.

Enmarcó su cara con sus manos y ella lo imitó de igual manera.

Se besaron.

Sus bocas se movieron en sincronía, feroces y hambrientas. En un beso tierno y lento.

Terry presionó su frente contra la de ella, y luego con su otra mano cubrió su estómago.

—Estamos juntos.—ella asintió— No sabes cuánto deseé que llegara este día, mi amor.

La besó. Ese beso tan anhelado, tan esperado y deseado.

Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Se podía sentir en el aire la pasión y el deseo pero sobre todo, el amor. Ese amor tan único y verdadero que solo ellos podían entenderlo.

—Te extrañé.—dijo ella mientras él besaba la sedosa piel de su cuello.

—No te das una idea de la falta que me hiciste, bebé.—dijo mientras le recorría el mentón y mejillas con suaves besos.

—Terry...—dijo con voz suave.

—Hmm...—murmuró sobre su piel.

—...T-tengo hambre.— él se detuvo y la miró. Tenía la mejillas encendidas. Sonrió ante aquella inocente actitud.—Lo siento pero es que...—bajó la mirada—...Él tiene hambre.—dijo acariciando a su bebé.

—Te amo.—besó su frente.—los amo.—dijo y la guió hasta la cocina.

Preparó unas ricas pastas acompañada con una deliciosa salsa de champiñones. Terry se defendía muy bien en la cocina.

Ella arregló toda la sala para que comieran allí, como siempre solían hacerlo. Almohadones sobre la alfombra, la luz de la chimenea le da ese toque romántico.

Horas más tarde...

Ambos estaban apoyado en el sofá aún sentados en el piso, uno al lado del otro.

—Extrañaba nuestras cenas.—dijo él. Ella estaba apoyada contra su pecho, de espalda a él. Mientras Terry jugaba con su cabello enredandolo en su dedo.

—Estuvo delicioso.

—Ahora podría decirse que soy el hombre perfecto.—dijo el con arrogancia.

—Hmmm... No lo sé.—dijo juguetona.

—Puedo hacer que cambies de opinión.—comentó con voz seductora.

—¿Seguro?—se giró para tenerlo de frente.

—¿Quieres apostar?—la acercó más hacia él.

—Nada de apuestas...Por favor.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Candy alargó el brazo hacia el interruptor de la luz, pero Terry se lo apartó antes de que la encendiera.

El perfume de él y su propio aroma a hombre la tenían como hipnotizada, se sentía nuevamente en casa.

—Me alegro de que nos saltáramos el postre. —comentó él en tono juguetón, le acarició el cuello y le hizo mirarle.

Candy sintió el cálido aliento de él en su rostro y de pronto fue como si volara.

Ese hombre la transportaba a otra dimensión donde sólo existían ellos dos. Envueltos por el deseo y el placer. Y sobre todo por el amor.

—Mi pequeña y sexy pecosa. —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, y la besó fugazmente.

Fue un simple roce pero al sentirlo la rubia gimió y entreabrió su boca para él.

Fue la señal perfecta para tomar lo que tanto deseaba. Terry hundió su lengua

vorazmente en la boca de ella y la exploró a conciencia, despertando en ella sensaciones maravillosas.

Luego fue acariciándole sobre la ropa, los hombros, los senos, las caderas... La sujetó por los glúteos y la atrajo hacia sí para que sintiera su deseo por ella.

—¿Estas segura de que no le haremos daño al bebé?—preguntó él algo inseguro.

—Terry... Te he dicho cientos de veces que no. Si sigues así al único que le haré daño será a ti.—dijo elevando una de sus delineadas cejas.

Él Sonrió complacido.

La presionó más a su cuerpo. A ella no le quedó duda de que él la había extrañado y la deseaba, aquella pasión hizo que le temblaran las rodillas y que casi no se la creyera.

Llegaron a trompicones hasta la enorme cama lujosamente vestida.

Ella le fue quitando la bata y luego la camisa. Lo recorrió por el torso desnudo, acariciándolo y dando cortos besos.

Él se abalanzó sobre su escote. Ella se sujetó a él convencida de que, si no lo hacía, se desmayaría allí mismo de placer.

Casi no se dió cuenta de que él le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y

lo dejó en el suelo junto a su sweater.

Él despertaba sus sentidos y lo hacía desearlo desde lo más hondo.

La tumbó con cuidado sobre la cama, la observó con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo. Luego la cubrió con su cuerpo. Candy sintió la piel ardiente en cada parte donde se rozaba con la de él.

La besó vorazmente y le quitó

el sujetador. Ella sintió el aire acariciar sus pezones. Besó con delicadeza cada centímetro de su piel.

—Eres tan hermosa. Y mía.—le dijo sin apartar la boca de su piel.

Ella entrelazó sus manos en el pelo, ahora corto, de él.

Estaba ansiosa por acariciarlo, le deseaba con una fuerza infinita.

Recorrió el cuerpo de él con las manos recreándose en la firmeza de su cuerpo perfecto.

Terry fue bajando por sus pechos hasta detenerse en donde se encontraba el fruto de su amor.

—No sabes cuánto deseé que llegarás a mi vida.—dijo y besó. Suave y con ternura.

Luego siguió recorriendo con besos y caricias toda su piel.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, el castaño le quitó las bragas con la boca y dientes.

Recorrió con su lengua hasta llegar a su centro. Besó. Lamió y chupó toda la delicada piel ya húmeda.

—Oh Terry.—gimió sujetando la cabeza de él para que siguiera. Sus piernas se flexionaron y él la sostuvo para luego besarlas y volver a centrar su atención a su centro.

—Si. Así nena.—la animó mientras jugaba con su lengua haciéndola perderse en el placer.

—Ah... ¡Oh por Dios!.—se retorció debajo de él.

Introdujo un dedo entre sus húmedos pliegues. Ella arqueó el cuerpo hacia él e introdujo un segundo dedo y a la vez continuó con su lengua la exploración.

El aroma de ella terminó de excitarlo, era la mejor promesa de su placer.

—N-necesito... Sentirte...—suplicó con la respiración entrecortada.—...Por favor.

Temblando de deseo, no se hizo esperar. Se hundió en ella, y casi alcanzó el orgasmo sólo

de oírla gemir.

—¿Cómo es posible que me vuelvas tan loco, nena?—dijo con voz ronca.

No era el momento de encontrar respuestas, pero mientras la penetraba hasta el fondo a la vez que le acariciaba los senos, se preguntó cómo había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin aquella exquisita satisfacción.

Se acoplaban a la perfección.

—Terry... —comenzó ella, jadeando—Estás volviéndome loca, no puedo detener...

—Déjalo fluir, mi amor.—respondió él, moviéndose con firmeza dentro de ella.

Él se recreó en la alegría de sentir los pliegues de ella envolviéndolo y

contrayéndose una y otra vez como si no quisiera dejarlo marchar. Observó perplejo como temblaba ella incontroladamente y entonces, con un último empellón, gritó maravillado y feliz antes de vaciarse en su interior.

—Ow si... bebé.

—Te amo.—dijeron ambos en apenas un hilo de voz. Agitados. Tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Luego, le acarició el pelo con

ternura. La piel de ella era tan suave, y

su cuerpo tan cálido e incitante, que él deseó pasarse la noche haciéndole el amor, dándole todo el placer que ella pudiera sentir. Aunque sabía que su deseo por ella no se saciaría tan rápidamente.

—¿Te alegras de no haberte ido a casa de tus padres? —preguntó él, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Candy tenía todos los sentidos más despiertos que nunca.

Cerró los ojos para no llorar, nunca se había sentido tan consciente de todo. Hasta ese momento, no sabía lo que se había estado perdiendo, lo que su cuerpo y su alma ansiaban en el fondo.

—Creo que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

—No podrías haberlo hecho mejor.

...

..

.

 _ **Meses después.**_

Candy ya estaba en una habitación privada en el hospital presbiteriano de Nueva York, siendo monitoreada.

Terry estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama de ella.

—Aun no nos hemos decidido por el nombre.—comentó ella.

—Me gustan Tyler y Logan. Queda en tí la elección, nena.

—Podriamos hacer... No se. Tal vez un sorteo.—sugirió. Llevaban tres meses tratando de ponerse de acuerdo.

—Ok.—Terry sacó un bolígrafo y tomó un trozo de papel de la mesita junto a la cama. Escribió los dos nombres. Los dobló perfectamente en varias partes.

—Bien, elige uno.—ella tomó uno de los papelitos.

Lo abrió.

— Tyler.—dijo, sonrió ante la cara de victoria del castaño.

—Perfecto.

—Me gusta. Tyler Grandchester Andley.

—Suena bien.—ella asintió—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? No sé, ¿cubitos de hielo? ¿O tal vez un masaje en la espalda?—ella le sonríe

—No. Estoy bien así. El que necesita algo y muy fuerte eres tú, amor.

—No. No. También estoy bien.—trató de ser lo más convincente posible. No quería admitir frente a ella que estaba muy nervioso e intranquilo.—ella le tomó la mano y con voz temblorosa dijo:

— Tengo miedo, Terry.—él sintió su pecho presionarse dolorosamente. Se sintió impotente. Pero hizo lo imposible por ocultarlo.

—Amor, no hay porque temer. No me apartaré en ningún momento de tu lado. Estaré ahí para tí. Además cuántas mujeres dan a luz hasta cinco niños. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?—dijo él. Ella resopló.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, tu parte fue muy divertida. A nosotras siempre nos toca la parte mas difícil. —dijo y se rió.

En eso llegó la doctora.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Doctora Sullivan.

—Buenas noches.—saludó el castaño poniéndose de pie.

La doctora comprobó la tabla al final de la cama

—Todo se ve bien. Estás cerca

de tres centímetros de dilatación, Candy, así que todavía tienes mucho tiempo. ¿Vas a querer la Epidural?—la rubia dudó. Terry la miró dándole su aprobación, sabía que sería muy doloroso y no quería que ella sufriera más de lo que le esperaba.

La doctora le sonrió con dulzura

— Voy a conseguirlo y lo colocaré de inmediato —dijo e hizo un par de notas en el portapapeles, luego lo devolvió a su lugar —Volveré dentro de un rato para ver cómo estás. Tienen a las

enfermeras, llámenme si necesitan algo.

—Está bien. Gracias, Doctora.

Cuando ésta se fue, Terry regreso a su lado. Ahuecó sus mejillas . Y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Juntó su frente a la de ella.

—Todo estará bien, mi amor. Lo prometo.

Luego de una larga espera...

—Parece agotada, no la culpo.—dijo Elisa viendo a la madre primeriza dormir.

—Si. Ya me estoy imaginando lo que me espera.—comentó Anny. Quien estaba en sus cinco meses de embarazo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó Patty en cuanto la vió abrir los ojos.

Ella le sonrió adormilada.

—Bien… imagínate orinar una sandía.

—Ouch.—eclamó Anny asustada.

—¿Dónde están ?—preguntó ella.

—Afuera. La doctora los tuvo que sacar ya que ninguno cerraba su bocota.—comentó Elisa. Las cuatro rieron .

Terry luego de que candy se durmiera, se encontraba fuera de la habitación con su hijo en brazos. Presumiendo lo guapo que era.

—Bienvenido al mundo Tyler.—dijo Neal emocionado. Felicidades amigo.

—Gracias Neal.

—¿A quién se parece?—cuestionó Archie observando al bebé.

—Es evidente, no. Es igualito a mi.—dijo con arrogancia.

—Yo creo que se parece mas a mi hermana solo que sacó el color de tu cabello.—comentó Albert haciendo malabares para ver cómo levantar al niño en sus brazos.

—Asi no debes de tomarlo.—dijo Archie viendo al rubio tratar de cargarlo.

—Es complicado. Parece que lo vas a desarmar.—comentó Antony.

—No sean idiotas. Tienes que tomarlo así.—dijo Stear indicándole como debía cargarlo.

—¿Dónde esta mi nieto?—cuestionó una abuela ansiosa. No habían podido llegar en cuanto su hija comenzó con las contracciones.

En cambio Eleonor y Richard estuvieron toda la noche hasta que Tyler nació.

—Hola mamá, papá.—la saludó Albert.

—Hola chicos. Perdón por no saludarlos.—observó al bebé.—Hola mi amor. Soy tu abu. Ay pero qué niño más precioso.—besó la pequeña manito.

—Felicidades Terry. De verdad mi nieto es un hombrecito muy guapo.—dijo William dando un cálido abrazo al reciente padre.

—Gracias William.

—Felicidades, querido. Me han hecho la abuela más feliz del mundo.—dijo Rose emocionada. Lo abrazó con cariño y beso sus dos mejillas. Terry correspondió agradecido a su saludo.

—Gracias, Rose.

—Creo que será mejor retirarnos. Somos mucho y las enfermeras nos miran con cara de pocos amigos.—dijo Archie.

—Si. Iré a despedirme de Candy.—dijo Antony.

Varios minutos despues, los amigos de la pareja se habían retirado. Solo se encontraban los abuelos, de ambas partes y Albert.

—Me recuerda tanto a ti cariño.—comentó Eleonor.

—Solo que eras más gordito.—dijo Richard. Y Albert soltó una carcajada.

—Perdon.—dijo disculpándose y disfrutando de la cara de pocos amigos de su cuñado.—... Es que.. te imagino con la cara redonda y todo enojado.

Los que estaban en la habitación rieron abiertamente.

—Si, seguro que tu eras muy guapo, ¿no?—dijo con sarcasmo el castaño.

—Por supuesto.

—Hmmm... Creo que este jovencito ya tiene hambre.—comentó Eleonor cuando notó que comenzaba a removerse en sus brazos y a sollozar.

—Creo que sí.—dijo Candy asintiendo. Eleonor se lo pasó.

—Bien chicos. Nosotros nos vamos. Hay que dejar a este par descansar.—comentó William.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—comentó Richard.

—Nos veremos mañana en casa, cariño.—dijo la madre a su hija.

—Gracias por venir.—dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Ellos se despidieron.

Luego Terry le ayudó con el cierre de su pijama, exponiendo su pecho. Ella atrajo al bebé más cerca y él se

enganchó a su pezón como un experto.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron por las lágrimas. Felices

— Es perfecto, gracias.—dijo y luego miró al hombre de su vida. Él se inclinó hacia delante y beso la frente de su hijo. Y luego beso los labios de su madre.

—Se supone que debo estar dándote

las gracias. Me has dado el mejor de los regalos. Y me has hecho infinitamente feliz.

Ella bajó la vista hacia Tyler con ternura y con llena de dulzura le habló.

—Eres tan frágil y pequeño.—acarició con el dorso de sus dedos la suave piel de sus rosadas mejillas.—Perdón por haber dicho cosas que nunca debí decir, mi amor.—unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Terry se sentó en la cama y abrazó a ambos.— Te amo. No hay nada en el mundo que no haría por ti, mi bebé.—el pequeño dejó de succionar y la miró, tenía unos ojitos de un azul muy intenso. Unas pelusas de lo que sería su cabello castaño. La piel bien blanca. Puso la boquita en forma de una O. Le gustaba su voz. Por lo que le prestaba gran atención en cuanto la escuchaba hablar.

—Creo que le gusta que le hables. ¿No es así amor?—dijo Terry sosteniendo su manito. El bebé le tomó el dedo índice y lo sujetó sin querer soltarlo.

—Eres lo más hermoso que nos pasó. No hay nada en el mundo que no haría por ti, mi bebé.

—Noy hay nada que pueda pedirle a la vida que no sea estar con mi familia.

...

..

.

Era un hermoso día de verano, la pequeña familia disfrutaba del sol y el mar en la playa.

Terry elevaba por los aires al pequeño Tyler, quien se carcajeaba cada vez que lo hacía dar vueltas.

A sus casi cuatro meses era un niño muy despierto y atento.

—Te gusta eh. ¿Serás un gran piloto? O ¿un paracaídista, quizás?

—Nada de paracaídas. No me gusta.—dijo la madre acercándose a ellos.

— Deberías cubrirte, nena.—dijo su esposo observando el cuerpo de

Candy quien llevaba un traje de dos piezas, blanco. Y un pareo atado a su cintura. Había recuperado rápidamente su figura. Pero sus curvas resaltaban más especialmente sus pechos. Estaban más redondos y de mayor tamaño. Gracias a la maternidad.

—Estamos en una playa cariño, es solo un traje de baño.—dijo la rubia riéndose de los celos tontos del castaño.

—Pero esos hombres que están allá no dejan de mirar a mi mujer. Y eso no me gusta. ¿No es así Ty? No queremos que nadie que no seamos nosotros dos, mire a mamá.—el niño sonrió ante las caras graciosas que su padre le hacía.

—Pueden mirar todo lo que quieran pero solo uno puede tocar y hacer lo que desee con ésto.—lo dijo con picardía.

—Lo sé. Eres solo mía.—ella se puso de punta de pies y besó su boca. Luego le habló a su hijo.

—¿Quien es el bebé más hermoso de mamá?—dijo la rubia al niño haciendole cosquillitas en la barriguita desnuda. Solo llevaba puesto un corto pantaloncito abuchonado blanco con rayas celeste. Y un gracioso gorro blanco.

—¡Papá!—respondió Terry elevándolo por los aires. Ambos rieron abiertamente.

Jugaron con él. Entre risas y juegos, la tarde pasó rápidamente.

Candy tomó al niño en sus brazos. Él pequeño le sonrió y su pequeña boca se abrió en un bostezo. Sus ojitos parpadearon lentamente.

—Creo que este pequeñin tiene sueño.—dijo su madre acunandándolo en sus brazos.

Caminaron de regreso a la cabaña y tomaron asiento en el suelo, observando el ocaso.

Terry se sentó por detras, rodeandolos con sus piernas.

Ella descansó su cabeza en el pecho y bajó la vista al bebé

—Está dormido.—comentó ella con voz suave.

Terry envolvió sus brazos, abrazando a ambos. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella fijando su vista en ese ser angelical que dormía plácidamente.

—Dios, ésto se siente tan bien.—dijo él.

—Seguro que lo es.—agregó ella.

Quedaron observando en silencio a Tyler dormir.

Abrazados.

Luego él dijo.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?—le susurró al oído, haciéndole erizar la piel.

—S-sí.—dijo ella sin poder contener las lágrimas de la emoción.

—Dilo.

—Acepto casarme contigo.—se volteó un poco para mirarlo.

—Y lo otro.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Te amo.—dijo ella.

Gimió y le tomó la boca en un beso ardiente.

Minutos… horas… quizá sólog segundos más tarde, él levantó la cabeza y sonrió con una felicidad que atravesó el corazón de Candy.

—Te amo.—dijo lleno de felicidad.

—Siempre.

—Completamente.

—Sin límites.

—En todas las circunstancias.

—Con lo que sea que nos ofrezca la vida.

—Siempre serás mi amor.

—Y tú el mío.

Sellaron los votos con un beso tan hermoso como el atardecer sobre el mar.

 **FIN.**

 _Gracias por haberme acompañado en todas mis historias. Por haber sido tan paciente conmigo._

 _Estoy súper feliz por la oportunidad que me dieron de compartir con ustedes cada una de mis ideas a pesar que las había abandonado por cuestiones de salud, pero al fin las terminé._

 _Sé que no a todos les ha gustado pero a aquellas fieles lectoras que siempre me estuvieron apoyando, les agradezco profundamente._

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

*Me han pedido que continúe con tres historias que quedaron inconclusa, obviamente fue su autora quien me ha solicitado. Ya veré qué haré.

Nos leeremos en alguna otra historia.


End file.
